Undercover Blues
by Mac10k
Summary: Strauss orders JJ and Emily to go undercover as a couple, will it bring them closer together or ruin their friendship forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I tend to only write on Sundays so updates may be slow. I apologize in advance for any delays in posting. This is the first full length CM fic I've ever written and I have no idea now how long it will be. It will start out K and eventually move to M in later chapters.**

**A/N 2: This chapter has been updated with new content**

**Undercover Blues**

**Prologue: Rolling with the flow**

Garcia stuck her head into JJ's office and looked at JJ and Emily, "Conference room in 10, my lovelies. We have a case." She announced, interrupting their discussion of a file JJ had assigned to Emily.

Tossing the folder on JJ's desk, Emily crossed her arms over her chest and all but stomped her foot. "Ugh," she groaned, "We just got back; can't we get the weekend off, Garcia?"

Garcia shook her head no. "As much as I'd like to grant your wish, it's not my call, sweetness. This is Chief Strauss' show all the way. I'm just the messenger."

Gathering their iPads and coffee, the three ladies of the BAU made their way to the conference room. Leaning close to the tech goddess, JJ whispered in her ear, "She didn't tell you anything?"

Garcia shook her head, "Not a peep."

"So what did your snooping turn up?" Emily asked Garcia in the same conspiratorial whisper JJ used to broach the initial question.

"I didn't snoop. The last time I tried, she threatened to fire me and ban my access to computers forever. We'll all find out together and my snooping fingers will be all the happier for it." Garcia shivered at the memory of Strauss' threat and walked behind the two agents into the conference room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The rest of the team was already assembled at the round table when the ladies walked in and took their seats. Before anyone had time to speak, Chief Strauss and her aide walked into the room. The aide briskly handed out folders to the agents and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Picking up the remote from the table, the Chief initiated the slide show. "There is a serial killer targeting young women in Iowa. We've sent in two undercover teams so far and both teams were killed. One team from the local law enforcement office and one from the FBI; the word "liar" had been carved into each of the women's foreheads."

"What was the significance of this word to the unsub?" Reid asked as he read through his folder.

"This unsub is targeting young urban professional women who also happen to be lesbians. The word, "liar," we believe, refers to the fact these undercover agents were not actually a couple, just pretending to be."

Hotch looked up from his own reading to lock eyes with the Chief. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, how will we be able to protect them?"

The rest of the team, except for Rossi, looked questioningly at Hotch. Rossi closed his folder and leaned back in his chair. "Now don't be too quick Aaron, we can send you in as a brother, you look enough alike to pass. That would give us one extra person on the inside, and we could probably even get Garcia to pass as a sister or cousin."

"You read my mind, Dave." Chief Strauss once again took control of the conversation. "We'll need to not only establish them in the community but also their family and friends. We can have Agents Morgan and Garcia arrive ahead of them to establish themselves as neighbors; they shouldn't raise any eyebrows in this community. Reid and Rossi, you'll be sitting this one out, working it from back here and feeding data to Agent Hotchner."

Emily's mind wrapped around the plan a second before JJ, and she was on her feet before she thought about it. "Wait a minute, you're sending me and JJ in as a couple?"

Chief Strauss fixed her with an unfriendly glare, "Yes, is that a problem, Agent Prentiss?" She challenged.

"You mean other than the last two couples you sent in undercover were killed? Yes, I think it could be a big problem."

JJ broke out of her stunned silence to ask the question none of the others thought to ask. "Why do we have to go undercover at all? Why don't we just work with the local police as usual and profile this like any other case?"

"We tried that with Johnson's team, and the unsub killed the women."

"With all due respect, ma'am, "Derek spoke, "We aren't Johnson's team - we can do this."

"Agent Morgan, I'm well aware of the skill sets in my division, and Agent Johnson was the founder of the BAU, so, with all due respect, your team can't do better than his. He's had many more years experience at this than any of you. Wouldn't you agree, Dave?"

Rossi held up his hands in surrender. "Don't put me in the middle of this pissing match. What kind of timeframe do we have to work with?"

"Three weeks. Agents Morgan and Garcia will move in next week and begin establishing themselves in the community. Agent Morgan will be in residential construction; we already have a job lined up for you. Garcia will work from home in a telecommuting position as an IT developer. We've set you up in a dummy corporation as a development lead working on a government contract. You'll have access to all your equipment and a few new items."

"What about me and JJ?" Emily asked, still trying to wrap her mind around how she would be able to pull this off and still keep JJ safe. The media liaison turned profiler might be a crack shot but she still had zero experience with undercover work. Emily, on the other hand, had her years of experience in the CIA and the FBI to fall back on and she had no doubt she could pull it off.

JJ interrupted before Strauss could speak, "And what about Henry, I can't just leave my son behind for weeks. Are you expecting this to wrap in a few days?"

"No, we expect this could take months, because this unsub has been active for the last five years. Your cover story, Agent Prentiss, will be Wall Street whiz, retired early after making a killing in the market. You work freelance now as a consultant to small companies looking to break into the fortune 500. Agent Jareau will be a stay at home Mom to your son Henry and also a burgeoning writer of children's books. To help sell the story, you've convinced Emily to move there so you can raise your son away from the big city.

"It doesn't really sell the story Erin. People are going to wonder, why Iowa over any other Midwestern state?" Rossi asked, trying to pull any loose threads from the cover story.

Strauss addressed JJ and ignored Rossi's comments, answering him indirectly as she all but spat her reply. Her distaste at even saying the words was patently obvious. "Homosexual marriages are legal there and that helped you pick Iowa. You'll be able to bring Henry with you if his father agrees. You'll work with Agent Garcia to create your backstories and to fill in any other gaps and you Agent Garcia will need to make sure no one can poke any holes in their story. This is where the assignments fell apart before."

Rossi spoke interrupting the Chief once again. "Pardon me Erin, but where exactly did the last team fall apart?"

"We believe the unsub had the couples under constant surveillance. While we paired the women up into couples and told them what to do, we weren't explicit enough in our instructions. The women would hold hands in public and be semi affectionate with each other, but once back in their houses, they slept in separate rooms, called lovers and spouses back home and would meet up with significant others late at night. For this mission to work, you two will need to become lovers, in every sense of the word."

"Excuse me?!" Emily sputtered, "Lovers?"

Before Strauss could answer Emily's question, Hotch raised his hand for silence. "Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia, give us the room please." As the agents picked up their iPads and drinks, Emily and JJ just stared at each other, neither betraying what they were feeling.

As the door closed once again Hotch turned his glare on Strauss. "What are you trying to accomplish here, Chief? Is this another way to break up my team, because I won't stand for it this time; I will go over your head to the Director."

"Sit down, Aaron. I assure you, my only intentions are to stop this unsub before we lose any more women. The reason your team is involved is because we don't have anyone else that works closely enough to suit our unsub's proclivities. He likes butch brunettes and femme blondes and he targets women that assume breadwinner roles while the little woman works in the home."

"What guarantee do we have that you won't fire us after this case is over? I mean, you are asking us to engage in a relationship that is in no way sanctioned by the bureau and is cause for immediate dismissal, am I right?" Emily asked, the wheels of her mind were fully in motion now and realizing all the angles.

"Yes, you're right. I had legal draw up a binding contract." Strauss paused in her statement as she passed around a sheath of papers to each of the agents. "Agent Hotchner as the lawyer of this group you should scrutinize these to make sure there are no loopholes, what the documents you're holding state, is that you'll suffer no consequences due to this mission. You'll be expected to fully engage in a lesbian relationship and whatever it entails. Once the assignment is complete, if you choose to continue the relationship there will be no consequences to either of you within the bureau. You will not be reassigned to another team so long as your relationship remains professional while in the office and in the field. If at any point it becomes detrimental to the team, then you may be reassigned at Agent Hotchner's discretion, not mine."

"We'll defer to Hotch for his opinion on these documents, but, ma'am, we aren't lesbians. Well, actually, I can only speak for myself and not JJ, but I'm not a lesbian so how do you think we're going to pull this off any better than the other teams?" Emily asked.

"Not a lesbian either." JJ muttered under her breath, still reading the stack of legal mumbo jumbo.

"You have three weeks to work this out before you move to Iowa; I'd suggest you start by dating and getting to know each other. You should move in together this weekend and begin getting comfortable sharing the same space. You should also begin doing couple things outside the home, like holding hands, hugging and going to places where you can be affectionate together. I'd suggest lesbian bars and coffeehouses."

"Prentiss and Jareau take the rest of the day and start squaring away any loose ends. I'm sure the team will help whichever of you decides to move this weekend, just let us know."

JJ and Emily nodded and left the room, leaving Strauss and Hotchner to stare at each other. "Why did you pick them, Erin? You know this is going to cause issues on my team and we work together too well to risk it all on this operation."

Pouring a glass of water from the carafe on the table, the Chief took a minute to think of her answer. "I think we both know that these women are close already. I've been in the field with them, they move in and out of each other's personal space like it doesn't exist. They share hotel rooms when they don't need to, share clothes and toiletries. They even ride to work together every day; you can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"I've noticed, but I also notice they're both straight women, one in a serious relationship with the father of her child. This mission is going to ruin that relationship, not to mention how confusing it's going to be for Henry."

"I have no doubts they can handle themselves, they're bright intelligent women who know how to conduct themselves. If they think this is going to cost them too much emotionally or with their families, then they'll come into the office Monday and decline the assignment. If you get a call tomorrow to help JJ move, then you'll know they've thought it through."

"Why JJ?"

"Emily has the better apartment; I anticipate JJ will leave Henry with his father for at least the first week while they work out how to be in a relationship with each other."

"You've given this a lot of thought Chief, how long has this been in the works?"

"Two weeks, it took me that long to get these papers through legal." She fanned the stack in front of her. Now, it's after five, let's call it a day and we'll talk on Monday."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily grabbed JJ's elbow and steered her into a seldom used broom closet, away from prying eyes, as soon as they exited the conference room. She could sense JJ's coming meltdown, and she didn't want the blonde to have it in front of the rest of the team.

Closing the door behind them, Emily held out her arms and staggered back a step as JJ launched herself into them. "Easy, Jennifer, I've got you." Emily soothed, stroking the blonde's hair as she held her tightly against her chest. "It's going to be okay; we'll figure out how to make it work."

"I'm going to lose my son." JJ hiccupped against Emily's chest, "Will is going to sue me for full custody for sure."

Emily stroked JJ's back, trying to reassure her through touch. "He was a cop, he knows about undercover work, he'll understand. Besides, he'll still be with Henry every night until we have to move."

"He left me, Emily, almost three months ago. After the Kansas case, he made me choose him or my job. He lost. He accused me of being in a relationship with you then, how is he going to believe me now?"

"Come on, we're going to my place." Emily wiped the tears off JJ's face and straightened her clothes, assured JJ was presentable and the other profilers wouldn't be able to tell what transpired in the cramped little room, they exited. They retrieved their purses and walked out of the bullpen without encountering any of their team.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: New content added, not much, but a little just to help round out the story. Also made a few changes so you can tell who's speaking.**

**Chapter 1**

Upon entering Emily's apartment, JJ kicked off her pumps and headed straight for the liquor cabinet, removing a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label and a cut crystal glass. Before she could break the seal on the bottle, Emily was there, taking it gently from her hand and putting it back in its place, grabbing a bottle of Double Black Label instead. To JJ's raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "You want to get drunk and I can understand that, but doing it on a four hundred dollar bottle you won't even taste after the third drink is a waste of good whisky."

"Christ on a crutch, why would you have a four hundred dollar… you know what, never mind, pour me the cheap stuff and keep'em coming. I'm going to need to stay drunk for the entirety of this assignment."

Emily handed the lowball glass to the blond seated on the white couch and set the mostly full bottle on the low table in front of her. JJ's face was unreadable as she stared out the window. Her hand automatically took the glass as it was offered and she downed the drink in one swallow. "Do you really think we can pull this off, Emily?"

"Strauss seems to think we can, but what about you, JJ? What has you climbing into that bottle?" Emily gestured at the square decanter grasped firmly in JJ's hand, she was pouring her third shot in less than a minute and Emily was more concerned about JJ's state of mind than what the mission would entail.

JJ laughed bitterly. "You mean besides the fact that I'm going to lose my son and probably my job? Oh, you know, just the usual. What about us, Emily? You're my best friend; aren't you worried what this is going to do to that friendship when the case is over?"

"I haven't really thought about it, I'm more concerned about Henry and why you think you're going to lose him. "Emily held out her hand for JJ's gun and taking it and her own she locked them in the safe, removing her own shoes before she took a seat on the couch beside her friend.

"When Will forced me to choose, I asked him not to put me in that position. Hell, I begged him to let it go, to let me try to work it out with Hotch, maybe take fewer trips or something, just not this ultimatum he was imposing. He was unrelenting; he refused to back down, screaming at me about my job being more important than him, going on about how I'd always put work before our relationship and he was sick of it." JJ stood up gesturing wildly as she began pacing the room. "He said if I couldn't choose him over the BAU it was over between us, and I had to give him an answer or he was walking. I couldn't answer him." JJ paused, her eyes pleading with Emily to understand her conflict, why she couldn't make the choice to stay with him.

"Did you love him, JJ?" The question was asked earnestly, and when JJ looked into Emily's eyes she saw no judgment, just compassion for what she was hearing.

JJ flopped back down on the couch beside her and pouring her fifth shot she spoke without thinking, "Yes… no… I don't know Emily. I thought I did, but he's been gone three months, and I can honestly say the only thing I miss about him is being held when a case is particularly bad. I don't miss _him,_ so, no, I don't think I loved him. I think I was more in love with the idea of being in love. He's the father of my child, shouldn't I feel something for him? By the time he left, I hated him." JJ leaned over, hugging herself, the empty glass slipping from her fingers to roll across the carpet.

"I've never said that out loud," she gasped, looking up to meet Emily's concerned gaze. "God help me, but I do hate him. He's put me through hell since I got pregnant. Constantly telling me I wasn't good enough for him, how his mama would be disappointed in me for choosing to work when I had a baby to take care of-how I'd never be half the woman she was." Emily stroked JJ's shoulder as she saw the tears JJ tried to keep from falling. She wanted to take her friend in her arms and make the pain go away, but she knew if she did JJ would just retreat further inside herself, and it was obvious that the blond needed to get this out and deal with it. It hurt Emily to know that JJ had gone through this alone with no one to support or comfort her. "I didn't realize how badly he treated me until he was gone." JJ wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth, refusing to meet Emily's eyes as she whispered the words she'd never imagined saying to anyone but herself. "But now, no, I don't love him and I don't miss him, but I am worried sick he'll take my son away from me."

Emily struggled against her own anger at what JJ had been through but pushed it down and kept her words soothing and calm. "What grounds could he possibly use against you, JJ? You're a good mother; you take excellent care of Henry."

"Like I said, when he left, he threatened to take him because he thought you and I were lovers." JJ snorted in disgust at the memory of Will's accusations, hurled at her like razors in his fury at her ending their relationship.

Emily couldn't understand how Will could involve her in their dispute; she'd barely said a dozen words to the man. Try as she might, she just didn't have it in her to make the effort to be nice to a man she'd despised on sight. "Why would he think that," she asked incredulously.

JJ laughed loudly, her voice rising in pitch as the alcohol she'd consumed began to diminish her self-control. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're wearing my shirt right now and I'm pretty sure my lipstick too."

"We're friends, JJ, we share things. We did that before he came along, borrowing your shirt or wearing your lipstick doesn't make us lovers; is he crazy?"

JJ shrugged in response. "I don't know, he may very well be, but in his mind it's enough to justify taking my son."

Emily leaned back against the couch, stunned. Her mind was going around in circles trying to piece together how Will could possibly think they were lovers. "I'm just not seeing the same picture he does, JJ. How can he make that leap?"

JJ picked up her glass from the floor and walked into the kitchen to rinse it out. "Would it shock you to know he isn't the only one who's made that leap?"

"Yes, actually, it would." Emily ran her hand through her long black hair, her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated who could believe they were something more than friends. When her self-contemplation returned no results, she rose from the couch, now needing a drink of her own, she poured a glass of red wine from the bottle on the bar, swirling the liquid slowly to release the flavors. "Who else, JJ?" she asked, the sharpness of her tone forcing the blond to look at her instead of the wall in front of the sink.

"Rossi and Garcia are the two that come to mind first, and obviously Strauss since she picked us for this assignment." JJ didn't want to meet Emily's eyes but she did, afraid Emily's next words would undo years of friendship.

Emily paused in mid swallow, almost choking on the wine. "Rossi and Garcia," she squeaked out, "They said this to you?"

"Rossi asked me, maybe a week after he started, how Hotch let us be on the same team while we were lovers." JJ turned her eyes back to the wall, afraid to look at Emily, afraid she'd see disgust in her eyes and not knowing how she would handle it if she did.

"What did you tell him," Emily asked, draining the last of the wine and pouring a new glass. She figured she was going to need to catch up to JJ's buzz if this conversation continued on its journey to the Twilight Zone.

"That we were only friends and his fantasies had no business in the workplace. He made a few more comments during the next case and I finally told him I'd had enough and if he brought it up again I'd file a sexual harassment claim."

Emily grinned. "Bet he loved that."

"He smirked and told me the Sexual Harassment office had been founded just to deal with him."

Emily laughed. "I can see it, he had quite the reputation before he retired. But that doesn't explain Penelope. Unlike Rossi, she knows both of us. She's been to our girls' nights and on the road with us, why would she think we were anything more than what we are? And why the hell hasn't anyone asked me, I would have set them straight?"

"I can't answer that last part, maybe they don't want to be shot? All I know is that Garcia has a program she keeps running in the background and it alerts her any time we're closer than a foot from each other. She won't believe me when I say we're just friends, and every time I protest she starts singing some Disney song about something there that wasn't there before."

"That's just wrong, on so many levels." Emily shook her head, and pouring another glass from the bottle, she grinned, knowing that the tech goddess didn't mean anything by her actions; she just liked to be right. If she thought the two of them were hiding a relationship then, of course, she'd snoop. "JJ, look at me. I'm not mad at you for what they think."

JJ still wouldn't meet her eyes."I've thought about it too. I won't lie and say it never crossed my mind, what it would be like…with you." Her words were almost whispered and it didn't take a profiler to see her body language shouted defeat. She leaned against the sink, her hands gripped the counter ledge in front of her, one knee bent, canting her hip up on one side. The last time Emily had seen her standing like that was in the bathroom of Tobias Henkel's house, when JJ had almost pulled her gun on her. It was a major turning point in their friendship, one that brought them closer, as JJ asked her how to compartmentalize their cases. It was also, Emily realized, a posture JJ adopted when was trying to wrap her mind around something scary.

Emily considered JJ's admission, slowly sipping the Pinot as she let her mind wrap around the words. _JJ has thought of us as lovers._ She wasn't surprised to find that the admission didn't make a difference in how she felt about her friend.

She thought about all the intimate moments they'd shared on cases and even during the occasional sleepovers when one of them was a little too tipsy to drive. They'd seen each other naked, in the shower and while dressing when sharing hotel room. They'd danced together in clubs during team outings, and often on girl's night out, especially when the pickings at the bar had been slim. They'd shared beds on many occasions too, more so when JJ spent the night at the condo since Emily's spare room was her personal office and had no bed. None of those moments were tarnished for her when viewed in the light of JJ's possible attraction.

Setting the empty wine glass down, Emily rounded the bar and walked to JJ, slowly spinning the blond around. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, her thumbs gliding gently across JJ's cheekbones and down to her chin. She knew JJ was overwhelmed by her confession and was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't know what else she could do for her friend to make her understand it was really okay, so she did the only thing that came to her arms, she wrapped JJ in a hug, pulling her close. "It doesn't change our friendship JJ, it's flattering really."

JJ pulled back and looked into the warm brown eyes smiling down at her. She knew when Emily was outright lying and she saw no deception in the impossibly dark depths. The brunette was not disgusted with her, and, if anything, seemed genuinely okay with her admission.

Emily saw the moment the truth of her words truly sank in for JJ; the shifting of emotions from fear to acceptance was subtle but profound. Staring into the watery blue eyes, she allowed herself to fully appreciate the beauty of the woman in her arms and knew in that moment she could also be attracted to JJ if she allowed herself to think along those lines, unafraid of where it would lead.

It only took a slight tilt of her head and a minuscule closing of the gap between them for Emily to capture JJ's lips in a hesitant first kiss. She hadn't planned the move, but, when it happened, she felt things click into place and the walls she had built between them started to crumble. JJ's arms moved up from Emily's waist to cross behind her head, pulling her closer and allowing the kiss to deepen.

As first kisses went, it was perfect, no rushing through the exploration, and no dueling for dominance. Just a slow and easy glide as they each mapped out the new territory before them and each woman learned what made the other's breath catch. When they pulled apart they didn't move away from each other, they just stood loosely wrapped in the embrace, lost in their own thoughts.

JJ was the first to break the comfortable silence permeating the condo. "That was…"

"Wonderful." Emily interrupted her, "It was everything it was meant to be and more than I would have imagined."

"I never imagined that when I thought of you." JJ admitted, "I couldn't go there, I was afraid of what it would mean for me."

"And what about now, JJ?" Emily asked, suddenly needing an answer to that question more than any other she'd ever asked in her life. "Can you go there now, with me?"

JJ smiled at the intensity on Emily's face, "I think my imagination would be sorely lacking to the reality of you, Emily Prentiss. I can honestly say I've never been kissed like that, and as long as I'm riding the honesty train, I want to do it again." JJ ducked her head at her last remark, she'd decided to be frank with Emily, but, even with that decision, she hadn't meant to be quite that forward.

Emily bridged the distance between them, and, once again, enveloped her friend in her arms, deepening the kiss until she felt JJ's knees start to buckle. They pulled apart slowly, eyes dilated with desire and breathing rapidly. As one, they both took a step back. "We need to slow this down, JJ."

"Why?" JJ asked, suddenly afraid that Emily had changed her mind.

Tucking a strand of hair behind JJ's ear, she caressed the side of her face, letting her finger memorize the smooth surface. "I think we need to talk about what we're going to do for this case and I'd really like to know that you still want this when you're sober."

"I'm not drunk Emily, maybe a little buzzed and not feeling any pain, but I'm not drunk by a long shot."

Still cupping JJ's face, she nudged her chin up so their eyes could meet once again, "You've had five pretty healthy shots in a very short period JJ; I just want to make sure neither of us regrets this later."

Something in Emily's tone had JJ questioning things she'd never before considered about her friend. "Have you done this before, Emily?" At the brunette's quizzical look, JJ explained, "Have you been with women before?"

Emily smirked at her "I went to college, JJ."

JJ was confused by the non-answer, as Emily wasn't known to obfuscate. "What does that mean?"

Emily shrugged, "It means a lot of girls experiment at least once before deciding on a flavor they like."

JJ laughed, "I've never heard sexuality described as a flavor choice before, but I like it. Personally I never experimented. I was afraid to become the stereotype everyone expected me to be."

"What stereotype was that?" Emily asked, taking JJ's hand and leading her back to the couch so they could talk in comfort. Stopping by the liquor cabinet on the way and handing JJ a clean glass, she knew JJ wasn't finished drowning her sorrows and if she wanted to continue drinking then she would allow her to seek solace in the bottle.

Pouring herself a shot, she sipped it slowly and formulated her answer. "Captain of the soccer team, athletic scholarship, I practically lived in cleats and soccer shorts. I was a mullet away from being the lesbian poster child already. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, admit to myself that I found any woman attractive, let alone let anything happen with one."

"And now?" Emily queried.

"Now I can admit I find you attractive and have for a long time, but I would never have acted on my feelings if not for Strauss. It doesn't negate the bigger issue though, and that's Henry and Will; I have no doubt he'll try to take him from me."

Emily went from concerned friend to protector in the blink of an eye and JJ was amazed to actually see the change take her over. The squaring of her shoulders made her seem taller somehow and coupled with the sudden inability to gauge what Emily was feeling by looking in her eyes was a little disconcerting to JJ. "What are you thinking, Emily Prentiss?"

Emily leaned back, crossing one foot over her knee as she considered and discarded various options. "I'm wondering if you've ever had Garcia run a check on him, and, if not, why?"

"She asked me once, when Will and I started seeing each other, but I told her no. It was a new relationship and I wanted to discover things on my own, and it just felt weird to have her do a background check on him. Why? What are you thinking, or do I even want to know?"

"Right now, it's probably better if you don't know." Emily smiled to take the sting from her words but the strident tone remained the same, she was going to do what it took to protect JJ and Henry, and keep them together. "I need to make a few phone calls; will you be okay down here for awhile?"

"I'll be fine, I promise not to drink the rest of your whisky tonight." Emily chuckled and leaned down to kiss JJ briefly, letting her know she was still very okay with what had happened between them. "Help yourself to whatever you want to eat or drink, I'll be back in a bit."

Pulling her Blackberry from her pocket, she hit speed dial on her way up the stairs. "Supporter of the Sapphic Sisterhood, how may I be of service?" Garcia's cheerful voice chirped from the phone.

With one last glance downstairs she closed the door to her private office. "I need information, Pen, and a lot of it but it can't go through official channels."

Garcia backed away from the keyboard, her troll topped pen spinning rapidly between her fingers. "I'm intrigued, Butch, tell me more."

Emily pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it incredulously. "Butch? What the hell, Garcia?"

"Strauss did say the brunette had to be the butch one in the relationship, and I've always thought you had a little Benson/Rizzoli swagger to you, so, yeah… butch."

"Have mercy, I am so not Olivia Benson or Jane Rizzoli."

"You keep telling yourself that darling, but the oversized watch, the belt buckle just a bit off center and that swagger, oh yeah, you are so in that elite group of fabulously butchy women that can make a little ol' straight girl swoon. Has JJ swooned for you yet?"

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "I have never made a woman swoon, straight or otherwise. However, the reason I called wasn't to check my swagger, I need everything you can dig up on Detective Crawfish, especially anything that can help JJ keep Henry in a custody battle."

"Trust me, when I say it would be my pleasure, Princess..." Garcia's tone lost all frivolity and Emily knew without seeing her that she was now focused on her keyboard, sending bots across the internet, digging up every speck of dirt in the man's life.

"How exactly can one be butch and a princess at the same time?" Emily mused aloud, not expecting it but unsurprised when Garcia answered her. "No idea, but if anyone can pull it off, you can. I'll call you back as soon as I have something. Toodles."

Her next call was the harder of the two, but she bit the proverbial bullet and stopped pacing long enough to dial anyway. "Hello Mother, which DC judges owe you a favor, and are any of them in the family courts?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: New content and some changes to show who is speaking.**

**Chapter 2**

"Is there something I should be concerned about, Emily?" Elizabeth's suspicious tone fairly vibrated from the cell in Emily's hand and she could sense her mother's displeasure.

Emily sighed heavily and counted to five before answering. The relationship she had with her mother, while considerably less strained than they shared in the past, was still, at times contentious, and she tried to keep the peace going, but it was hard during times like these when Elizabeth's lack of faith in her daughter wasn't easy to hide. "No, mother, this isn't about me. I'm sure you remember Agent Jareau."

"Yes, lovely woman." The ambassador's tone warmed considerably as she recalled the blond.

Emily was glad to hear her Mother had good memories of JJ, it would make what she needed to ask so much easier. "We have an assignment that could put her child's custody in jeopardy; I'd like to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Of course, dear, whatever you need; let me make some calls. I'm fairly certain that Judge Williams is still sitting the bench, and he owes me several favors."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I'll be in touch soon, Emily. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother, and thank you."

"Not at all darling, it's my pleasure."

Emily's phone beeped, and she quickly ended the call with her mother to switch over. "Hey, Garcia, what do you have for me?"

"You don't ask for the easy stuff, do you, Princess? I had to dig through the underbelly of Nawlins, and, let me tell you, it gives seedy a whole new meaning." Garcia rushed through her opening, not even bothering with her usual pleasantries. "JJ's baby daddy has a less than sterling reputation in the bayou city, and, if rumor is to be believed, there isn't enough soap in the known universe to get the dirt off his hands."

"Tell me you have something besides rumors," Emily almost pleaded. She started flipping a pen through her fingers as she listened to Garcia's info.

Garcia snorted, "Oh ye of little faith, of course I do. The good detective, and I use that term loosely, has been brought before the IAB many times and for varied reasons. Suspicion of murder, witness tampering, evidence tampering, extortion, and the biggie seems to be drug running, for which he's been investigated many times. Now, someone in the IAB has a real soft spot for the little crawdad, or that boy is much smarter than he looks, because his cases are always dismissed for lack of evidence."

Emily threw the pen back down on the desk and exhaled sharply. "How exactly does that help us keep Henry away from him?"

"Well, it doesn't, but it should at least cast some doubt on him right? I mean, who gets investigated over twenty times and still has a badge? Besides, it's family court. He's going to try to drag JJ through the mud, but if his mud is actually criminal, then that helps JJ quite a bit. How's my girl holding up?"

"She's spending the evening with Johnnie Walker; I suspect she'll be feeling no pain tonight and a world of hurt in the morning." Emily winced at the thought of the hangover JJ would have and started making a plan in the back of her mind to spare the blonde even that pain.

"Take care of her, Emily; she's going to need you if he tries to take Henry."

Emily snorted. "Of course I will, Garcia; she's my friend, and I'll do whatever I can."

"Friend, riiight. You keep telling yourself that, butch." Garcia started singing, and Emily ended the call to the strains of the tech Goddess' favorite Disney song.

Emily descended the stairs to find her companion passed out on the couch, the bottle of whisky half empty and the glass she was using hanging from her fingertips. Gently taking the glass and setting it on the coffee table, Emily raised JJ into a sitting position and helped her stand; half dragging and half carrying; she managed to maneuver JJ up the stairs and onto her bed. Easing her out of her pants and shirt she pulled the covers back and tucked the lightly snoring woman safely into bed. Leaving her alone long enough to go back down, clear away the remains of her binge, lock up for the night, and grab several bottles of water from the pantry. She turned off the lights and went back upstairs, changing into her own pajamas before crawling into bed beside her sleeping friend.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"I'm pretty sure I love you."

Emily rolled on her side and took in the blond lying next to her. JJ looked perkier than she should have, but not wishing to look that particular gift horse in the mouth, she just smiled and pushed up on her elbows. "Do you, now? To what do I owe this early morning profession?"

"Whatever you did to me last night. That was awesome."

"Wha...I didn't… I swear I never touched you." Emily sat up quickly. She was running through everything that had happened last night trying to figure out what JJ had misconstrued in her drunken state. She blushed crimson and floundered as she couldn't come up with anything. She remembered the multiple times she'd woken JJ up to drink water, but unless JJ found slinging verbal abuse at someone trying to hydrate her undeniably as good as sex, nothing untoward had happened.

JJ laughed lightly and slapped Emily's shoulder. "Not that, the hangover, well what should be a horrendous hangover, that's not happening. So, whatever you did to me last night to stop that, well I think I love you."

"Ohhhh, that." Emily collapsed back onto the bed, laughing at herself. She should know by now not to jump to conclusions with JJ, the blonde rarely, if ever, engaged in subterfuge. "Water and aspirin work better than hair of the dog, and, while you think you love me now, you were cursing my name through the night."

JJ shook her head sharply. "I would never."

"Trust me JJ, you had some very colorful terms for me."

JJ crossed her arms over her chest and let out what sounded suspiciously like a humph to Emily. "I stand by my earlier statement that I would never curse at you."

"Deny it all you want sweetheart, but I assure you that my parents were very married before they were blessed with me." Emily retorted smugly.

JJ looked mortified, quickly covering her face with her hands to hide her shame from her bed mate. "I am so, so sorry Emily."

Gently removing the blonds' hands from her face, Emily pulled JJ into her arms, cuddling the complacent woman against her side. "I know, JJ, and I didn't take it personally. What else should I have expected when I woke you up every two hours to drink a bottle of water?"

"Every two hours?" JJ asked indignantly, "Well, then you deserved it. You know I like my sleep, and I don't like it interrupted."

"Trust me, darling, I know that now!" Emily chuckled, "But, I bet you like waking up with no hangover better than you like sleeping all night."

"I'd be a fool to deny that." JJ leaned up to kiss Emily's cheek, "I need a shower and then I guess we should figure out our next steps. " She paused on her retreat from the brunette's bed and looked at the reclining woman. "Can Strauss really tell us to be lovers? Doesn't that break all kinds of laws?"

Emily leaned back in the bed with her hands behind her head, fingers threaded together. "I was wondering when you'd get around to that question. I called Hotch last night, and he says no, she can't ask that of us. He thinks her broader meaning was for us to play the part convincingly but he said he didn't think she meant we actually had to have sex. He does think she means we should go as far as we can and are comfortable with, and if we wanted to cross that line that would be our decision and the Bureau wouldn't be able to touch us. We would also be within our rights to refuse the assignment and file harassment charges against her."

JJ nodded, "I think that'd be a little much, but I didn't like the idea of being forced to sleep with anyone."

Emily agreed with JJ's assessment of the situation. "I can't say I relished the idea of it myself. No offense JJ. Though if it had to be someone on the team, I'm glad it was you."

"You mean you wouldn't have much rather had Morgan or perhaps Rossi?" JJ teased, glancing back at Emily to gauge her reaction.

Emily cringed. "Rossi? Really JJ? That's like sleeping with your uncle and Morgan is just a dawg, besides Garcia would kill anyone who laid a finger on her chocolate adonis."

"Gross, you had to go there with the uncle thing, didn't you?" JJ shivered noticeably, wrapping her arms around herself. "That's just so wrong, Em, so very very wrong. If I didn't need a shower before I certainly do now, and since you put that visual in my head, I get it first!"

Emily just chuckled as the blond raced for the bathroom, wondering how long it would take her to remember she had no clothes with her.

She waited until she heard the sounds of JJ in the shower before entering the bathroom, wiping the layer of steam from the mirror she began her daily ritual of hair and teeth brushing. Catching sight of JJ through the clear glass door behind her she allowed herself to contemplate the idea of a physical relationship. This would become their morning routine, JJ showering first while Emily brushed her teeth, JJ getting ready while Emily showered. Both of them would get Henry ready for daycare and through breakfast before heading off to work. It wasn't a bad dream, she thought-not a bad dream at all.

"Can you hand me a towel?" JJ's question snapped her out of her daydream and she realized the blond had caught her staring. Blushing, she handed her a fresh towel from the cabinet beside the shower and turned away as JJ exited the stall. "Why are you blushing? You've seen me in the shower before."

"I-I-I don't know," Emily stammered. "It's different now, I guess. Before I never thought of you as a potential lover, now it just seems, I don't know, pervy maybe?"

"We can't let this change us Emily, I don't think you're a perv, curious maybe and perhaps a little freaked out, but definitely not a perv."

Emily was relieved at her words, but wasn't sure how to respond, did she tell JJ what she was really thinking or just let it go? Undecided she settled for a simple "Thanks JJ."

Sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet, JJ handed a brush to Emily and leaned her head back slightly to allow the taller agent room to detangle her long blond locks. "So which of us are going to move?"

Emily lost in the feeling of JJ's wet hair sliding between her fingers missed the question. "Hmm?"

"I said, 'who's going to move this weekend?'"

"Oh, I, well, I haven't given it much thought. What do you think?"

"Personally, I think you should move in with me and Henry, it would be less disruptive to him and besides, we have more room. While you live closer to work, if I move here you'll have to turn your office into a room for him."

Emily nodded, "I agree. I've already paid my mortgage for the year, so I won't need to get a tenant for the condo. I'll just empty out the fridge and bring some clothes. I don't really need anything out of my office besides my laptop. Did you want the team to come help, or do we do it ourselves?"

"I think we can handle it on our own. You know Strauss is expecting you to fully move in; I wonder if she expects you to give up the condo too?

"It's an investment so regardless of what she thinks I'm not selling it, especially not in this market."

"Don't blame you there, besides you'll need it when the case is over."

"You mean you don't want to live with me forever JJ? I'm crushed." Emily laughed, handing the brush back to the seated woman. "I thought we'd be together forever and you're already planning our divorce."

JJ swapped the brush for lotion and began working it into her legs, "Wouldn't we need to get married first before I can plan the divorce?" She asked, pouring some of the lotion into Emily's hands so she could rub it into her back and shoulders for her.

Emily's hands moved smoothly across JJ's skin massaging the lotion in deeply and relaxing the blond. She was enjoying the morning routine even more than usual as she kidded with JJ. "Are you proposing?"

"No, you're the butch, so you need to propose." JJ replied quickly, without even thinking about her response, the light tone she'd had throughout the conversation was gone and in its place a somber note.

The conversation was suddenly a lot more serious than either of them had planned when they first began kidding about it. Emily's hands came to rest lightly on JJ's shoulders, keeping her seated and making it impossible for her to turn around to face her, "Do you want me to propose JJ?"

JJ looked down at her hands folded in her lap and thought about the question, her head unconsciously cocking to the side as she contemplated, "No, Emily, I was...no okay, just no. Strauss said we had to pretend to be a couple she didn't say anything about marriage, real or fake."

Whew Emily let out a relived breath, "Okay, you scared me for a minute."

JJ stood and faced Emily, aware that she was encroaching in the woman's personal space but not uncomfortably so, "Which part scared you Emily, the marriage, the woman or me?"

"Definitely the marriage part, I'm not sure I'm the marrying kind, I'm actually pretty certain I'm not."

JJ leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips, "Good to know Emily, but for this assignment you're going to be married. I'm not living in sin with a child in the picture."

"Umm, JJ, what about Will? Weren't you living in sin with him?"

JJ waved her hand dismissively. "We never lived together. He stayed over when he was in town but he never lived there full time. Our assignment is us living together raising our son." She poked Emily in the chest to punctuate her statement, "So, no living in sin, you're going to make an honest woman of me Emily Prentiss. Besides," JJ added with a smirk. "You don't want Will to be the standard you set for yourself. Aim a bit higher, Prentiss."

Emily growled in indignation at the comparison to Will, but then the rest of JJ's words sunk in and she just stared at JJ's back as the blond exited the bathroom and began rummaging through her dresser. "_What have I gotten myself into?_" She thought as she turned to start the shower for herself. _"I'm going to be married, how fucked up is that?_" As she waited for the water to reach the right temp she slowly closed the shower door, while she stood there thinking her brain refused to shut off, instead her mind made an unexpected detour to a future with JJ as her wife.

JJ watched as Emily slowly lost her composure in the bathroom. It was subtle, but if you knew the brunette you could see the signs. Deciding to take mercy on her friend, she walked back over, taking Emily's hands in hers she pulled the woman to her. Wrapping her in a loose hug, she pulled her face down and slowly kissed her. Easing her into the kiss as it deepened and letting her feel safe and loved by the woman holding her.

Tangling her fingers in the black hair, she pulled her even closer, allowing the kiss to go on as they molded their bodies to one another. When breathing became almost impossible in the steamy room, JJ pulled away, "Don't let this upset you, Emily, we promised we'd talk about anything we found distressing. We can't let this ruin our friendship."

Emily kissed the tip of JJ's nose before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, "It won't, JJ, I promise. I admit that initially what freaked me out was the thought of being married but what freaked me out even more was that the thought of it being you didn't bother me at all. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Emily, but what I do know is I don't regret last night, I don't regret right now, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to regret what comes next. For some reason, being with you like this isn't freaking me out, even though I think it should. Kissing you should be totally unnatural for me, but I find myself wanting to do it over and over again, and I'm not sure what to do with those feelings. So, I'm not going to do anything with them, because if I start questioning myself then I'm going to talk myself out of doing this, and right now, in this moment, I really want to know where this is going to take us."

Emily rested her forehead against JJ's, and opened herself up completely to the woman in her arms. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you right now, if I said I didn't want to take this towel off of you and share that shower with you too. It scares the hell out of me, because I've never felt this way about a woman before, and I'm not sure what to do with these feelings either."

JJ slowly lifted the long t-shirt Emily slept in over her head and let it drop on the floor, she paused a moment to kiss her, giving Emily a chance to say no before she slid the silky black underwear from her hips and let them pool around her ankles. When the brunette didn't flinch, she undid the towel wrapped around her breasts and let it fall to the floor. Taking the final step forward, she allowed Emily to wrap her in an embrace, feeling the full length of the taller woman against her skin, the fullness of Emily's breasts against her own and the firmness of the thigh between her legs. She let out an involuntary moan as Emily's lips crushed her own, the kiss raw, needy, and deliberate. Her hips jerked forward of their own volition as she grabbed Emily's ass and pulled her tighter against her. JJ's nails raked up and down Emily's back as she tried to bring her closer, the fire that had been steadily building in her loins had become a raging inferno, and she needed Emily to quench it.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: New content added and beta read. **

**Chapter 3**

As Emily's hands slid up JJ's side, intent on stroking the breasts pressed firmly against her chest, the doorbell rang, causing the two women to jump apart as if caught doing something they shouldn't. Yanking her robe from the hook behind the door, Emily quickly left the bathroom without looking back. Racing down the stairs to answer the door before whoever was there rang a third time, she consciously pushed what happened in the bathroom from her mind.

Not bothering with the peephole, she removed the chain and twisted the dead bolt, opening the door to an impatient Garcia. "What took you so long sugar plum, oh still in your robe, well nevermind then, stud; I must have interrupted a little somethin' somethin', huh?" Garcia whisked by Emily into the condo, depositing her oversized purse on the counter and grasping Emily's shoulders in both hands, perusing her face and cocking her head to take in both sides of the brunette's neck. "So our little blond vixen isn't a hickey monster eh? Well pity for you."

"Garcia!"

"What? You think I don't know where my bestie spent the night? You wouldn't let her go home in her condition, and I know for a fact you only have one bed, ergo you slept together. The only question left to answer is, was it good for you?" Garcia laughed as Emily's face turned the most interesting shade of red. "Oh it was, wasn't it?"

"Nothing happened last night, Garcia; we just slept. Rather, I slept, JJ was passed out and snoring all night." Emily pulled the robe tighter around her body and cinched the belt, trying to hide as much as possible in the short black silk number she'd picked up on her last trip to China. She loved the way it glided across her skin when naked, but she was a little self conscious having this conversation wearing nothing but the robe.

"Riiiight, nothing happened. You just slept in the same bed all night and never touched her. I'll believe that when..."

"Leave the poor woman alone, Penelope, she's telling the truth. She was the perfect gentleman all night." Neither had heard JJ descend the stairs and so they weren't aware of her presence until she rounded the corner and interrupted Garcia's interrogation. Emily gasped as she took in JJ wearing one of her favorite dark brown leather vests over an extra heavy white t-shirt. She'd tucked it into a belted pair of faded 501's that hugged every curve of her body and looked like they were made for her. Emily knew she had never looked that good in those jeans, granted she hadn't worn them since high school and wasn't even sure why she still kept them, but she was absolutely sure they'd never hugged her in all the right places like they did JJ. She didn't miss the fact that the blond had taken liberties with her footwear as well, selecting a scuffed pair of brown penny loafers sans socks. She'd never been attracted to women who looked butch before, but the way JJ looked in her clothes, every hormone in her body had just come to attention and saluted smartly.

Emily's appreciation wasn't lost on JJ, and she noted how much darker her eyes were when she was aroused. There was little doubt in JJ's mind that between their pre shower antics and her outfit, Emily was more than a little aroused. "Emily, your shower is still running. I can entertain Garcia while you get ready."

Emily smiled gratefully at JJ and briefly clasped her arm, squeezing lightly to convey her thanks. "I'll be back in a few; Garcia, please make yourself at home." Escaping to the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and leaned back against the tile wall, sighing heavily as the warm water cascaded across her over stimulated flesh. She was in uncharted territory with JJ, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to explore the new land opened up to her. While it seemed like a good idea before, she was actually glad that Garcia interrupted them. She had no doubt that she'd been rushing things earlier, and she needed to slow down—after all, one of them needed to keep a level head while they worked through the logistics of the assignment.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Taking a seat at the counter beside JJ, Garcia touched her friend's arm lightly. "All kidding aside, sweetie, how are you handling this?" She was concerned about JJ and how the blond would be able to deal with this new aspect of her relationship with Emily.

JJ patted her hand before gripping it tightly and letting go, "Better than yesterday. Emily's been great about everything."

Though Garcia saw no hesitation, nor did she note any hint of discomfort in her young friend, it didn't stop her from worrying about both of them. "Are you going through with Strauss' little charade?"

"We don't really have a choice, but I think we'll be fine. We're talking through the scary parts and as long as we keep doing that I think we'll be ok." Picking up the discarded cork from Emily's bottle from the night before, she twirled it between her fingers, briefly bringing it to her nose to sniff the smooth surface. "The attraction part wasn't as hard as we thought, and that's a little surprising, to say the least."

Garcia's eyebrows rose and she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Do tell, angel face. Have you been experimenting?"

JJ refused to meet her eyes and continued fiddling with the cork, "We've kissed a few times."

"Annddd?" Garcia queried, exasperated at having to drag information out of the press liaison.

JJ dropped the cork and grabbed Garcia's hands, "Oh my God can she kiss! I swear Garcia; I've never been kissed like that in my entire life."

Bouncing up and down on the bar stool Garcia quickly hugged JJ and released her, and tweaking her nose she squealed, "Way to go JJ! Spill girl, have you done more than that?"

"Well, we were on our way to a shared shower when the doorbell rang and interrupted us." JJ blushed and stared down at her hands as she divulged the morning's activities to her best friend. "I thought it would be awkward or weird, but it wasn't." She looked up into concerned, but happy, blue eyes, "It just seemed right, you know?"

Garcia nodded solemnly, "I know that you've been dancing around each other for years and that you'd both have to buy a clue to see what the rest of us have known all along. I think even Reid knows that you were attracted to each other, and bless his heart, that boy is practically clueless about girls and relationships. Seriously JJ, do you really think you're ready to go all the way?"

JJ shrugged as she contemplated the question, "It sure seemed like it this morning, but, truthfully, I was a little glad when you rang the bell. We probably need to take this slower and maybe not let our libidos get the better of us."

Garcia patted her hand again, nodding in sympathy, "That is so hard to do in the heat of the moment, isn't it, sugar?"

"Tell me about it. When she kisses me, my toes curl. Then my mind gets carried away with thoughts of what else she could do with that tongue of hers."

Emily came around the corner just as JJ made her last statement and almost swallowed said tongue. "You did not just say that, JJ!"

JJ's blush said it all as she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, my God, I so did not mean for you to hear that! Can we just forget you heard those words come out of my mouth?"

"Nope." Emily smirked, pleased that JJ seemed to enjoy her advances, but still not above teasing her friend just a little. "I think I'll get it put on a mug."

JJ looked up, her eyes pinning Emily in place, "You do that and these lips will never touch yours again."

"You win." Emily leaned over the back of the bar stool and kissed the pouting blond. "I have a feeling you're going to win every time."

"Oh, Em ,Gee you two are just sooooo cute, I could squee." Garcia clapped her hands with exhilaration, bouncing around in her seat like an overly excited toddler.

"Didn't she just do that?" Emily asked JJ as she walked around the bar and into the kitchen. "Sure sounded like a squee to me, what about you?"

JJ nodded, "Pretty sure I heard it too. Can you pour me a cup of that please?" she gestured in the direction of the coffee pot in Emily's hand.

"Sure." Emily lifted the pot and motioned toward it with her head. "Garcia?"

"No thanks, sweetie, I've had more than enough caffeine this morning."

"Truer words." JJ whispered under her breath as she took the steaming mug from Emily, and smiling up at her, she inhaled the steaming brew. "Thank you. Nice outfit, by the way-I love you in red." JJ took in Emily's deep red ribbed tank top, tucked into black skin tight jeans, admiring the way her long legs disappeared into a pair of well worn black Doc Marten Triumph boots.

"Thanks, I thought I'd try out the butch look, how'd I do?"

JJ said nothing as she just looked Emily up and down, trying hard not to stare at one part of her body longer than another, but being drawn over and over again to the broad shoulders prominently displayed.

Garcia broke the silence that had sprung up, startling her from her frank appraisal. "Now that JJ's coffee monster has been tamed, let's get down to business, shall we?" Pulling a sticker-covered notepad and a flower-topped pen from her purse, Garcia swiveled her bar stool around and turned expectant eyes to the two women. "First off, which of you is moving?"

"Emily is going to move into my house."

"Thought as much, ok Princess what are you taking and do we need to hire movers?"

Emily set her cup down and moved to stand behind JJ, placing her hands lightly on the blond's shoulders. "No movers needed, Penelope. I'm going to take some clothes and my laptop; the rest can stay here until the assignment is over."

Garcia flicked her pen in the air and reached into her bag, "I'll call the boys then, and we'll get you moved lickety-split."

JJ hurried to reassure her before the technician could speed dial her cell. "I'm pretty sure Emily and I can handle it."

"Pish posh, let the boys do the heavy lifting." Garcia muttered as she dialed with one hand and jotted notes on her pad with the other.

Emily leaned around where Garcia couldn't see her, and catching JJ's eye she mouthed "Pish posh?" JJ suppressed a giggle and just shrugged.

"Good morning, my hunka hunka chocolate thunder, be at the Emster's place PDQ. We're moving her to JJ's. I'll leave the rest of the notifying to you, sweet cheeks. Ta-ta lover boy." Garcia signed off and tossed the phone back on the bar. "All done, toots."

JJ squeezed her friend's arm in gratitude. "Thanks, Pen, that will probably make the move go faster. Why don't we leave Em here to pack and you can come help me organize the house?"

"Sounds like a plan, Tinkerbelle. Let's make tracks." Tossing her items into her purse Garcia wrapped Emily in a quick hug, pecking her on the cheek. "We'll get your new love nest all fixed up for you. Hurry home, princess."

Emily laughed and shooed the women toward the door, with JJ letting Garcia precede her into the hallway. Once the tech goddess cleared the threshold, JJ turned back to Emily. "About the shower…"

"It was too much, too soon, I know. We need to slow it down." Pressing a quick kiss to JJ's forehead she gave her a brief hug and let her go. "I'll see you shortly and once everyone leaves we can talk okay?"

"Okay, but we need to work on your good-byes." JJ informed Emily with a smirk and a shake of her head.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and mock growled, "Oh really? And what's wrong with my good-bye?"

"It lacks a little something." JJ leaned up and captured Emily's lips in a searing kiss, wrapping the taller woman in her arms, she deepened the kiss and slid her hands into Emily's back pockets, bringing their hips into contact. When breathing became impossible, she released her and stepped back. "That's a proper good-bye," she informed the stunned brunette, walking away as Emily tried to get her brain to engage once more. _And she thinks my kisses curl her toes!_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for writing and reviewing, I appreciate your kind words and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit of fluff and is still mostly filler while I figure out where my muse went. I made it a bit longer since you had to wait later today for the posting; I hope you'll feel it was worth your while to wait. I'll delve into the case in the next chapter.**

**A/N 2: this chapter has been updated and edited, new content has been added and changes made so you can tell who is speaking. **

**Chapter 4**

"My God, woman, how many shoes do you own," Morgan groaned as he placed another set of black pumps, their distinctive red soles a reminder to him that these shoes cost more than he'd clear on his next paycheck, into the box on the floor in front of him.

Emily looked up from the box she was packing, an innocent look playing on her face. "Single or in pairs?"

"Either, smart ass." Derek laughed, not falling for the innocent act for a single second.

"No idea, I've never counted. But I do have one single shoe that I keep because I continue to hope its mate will reappear." She lamented the loss of one of her favorite shoes, the smell of the fine leather still able to tickle her memory.

Derek shrugged, pulled out another box, and got up to look for the pair that matched the picture on the end. "Why not just buy a new pair?"

Shaking her head sadly, Emily continued her task. "They were custom made, one of a kind."

"Ah ha," he said as he found the correct pair to match the box, "And how did you lose one shoe, did you leave it at the ball Cinderella?" He smirked as he placed the shoes in the black Prada box.

Taking the box from his hands, she stacked it inside a carton of like boxes, "If I could remember that I'd probably know where it is wouldn't I?"

He stood alongside her, looking around at the space that was bigger than the average bedroom, "Ya know, the moniker, 'Princess,' never fit you more than it does right now. Who has a closet just for shoes?"

Emily looked around, trying to see the room through his eyes and not making the connection. It was a room, like any other. Sure she'd had it custom fitted with shelves and niches, but she'd never really considered it was something out of the ordinary, after all, her own mother had closets twice this size. "I'm sure a lot of women have shoe closets."

Derek snorted and looked down at her, "What woman, whose name doesn't end in Kardashian, has a closet just for shoes?"

She smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, "You did not just compare me to reality TV stars, Derek Morgan."

Derek put his hands up and backed out of the closet slowly, giving her his best boyish grin. When that didn't seem to stop her forward progress, he turned tail and sprinted for the stairs, leaping the last five steps to land on the ground, his head swinging quickly back and forth looking for an escape route.

"What did you do Morgan?" Rossi asked from the couch. He was sipping a glass of wine from her grandfather's vineyard in France, and taking his own break from transporting items to the various SUV's parked in the underground garage of her condo.

Derek threw up his hands and shrugged, "Nothing man, I asked a simple question and she …"

Emily descended the stairs slowly, her eyes glaring holes in Derek's back the entire way down. "He compared me to an entire family of air headed women famous for doing absolutely nothing and now he has to die. You weren't fond of him were you?"

Rossi's belly laugh filled the space as he set his glass on the side table and stood, clapping Morgan on the shoulder, "You compared our Emily to a Kardashian, and you're still breathing?" Looking around Derek's back he caught her eye, "Should I hold him for you?"

She smirked as she slowly advanced on him once again, cracking her knuckles when she was within striking distance, "No, thank you, but I'd rather he had time to think about just what I'm going to do to him after the chase." Glaring at Morgan once more she made her point. "You might want to beat feet, pretty boy, because I have skills you don't even want to know about."

One look at her raised eyebrow and he knew he should just pray for a swift and merciful death. "I surrender. Do with me what you will."

She laughed and encircled him in a one armed hug, "Oh, I think I'll just turn you over to Garcia. Have you seen her shoe closet?"

If it were possible for him to pale, Emily would swear he'd just done so as he slumped onto the sofa, the full impact of her words hitting him like a ton of bricks as he muttered, "Oh shit." The epithet, a testament to how much trouble was heading his way.

Smacking him on the back of the head, she pointed at the stairs, "You got that right, partner. Now, get back up there and finish packing those boxes!"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted and raced up the carpeted stairs, quickly finishing packing the shoes she'd pointed out earlier.

"And you Rossi…" she wagged her finger in his direction.

"Don't drag me into this, three wives means I don't question a woman's need for shoes or handbags."

Emily grinned. "Smart man, now quit drinking up my wine and help Morgan get those boxes loaded. This should be the last trip and we can head over to JJ's."

While Rossi and Morgan loaded the last of her things she went over the checklist one last time, before locking up the condo for the duration of their assignment.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Instead of heading directly to her new home, she decided to take a little detour. She had an errand of utmost importance to run and it had been on her mind all day. Taking JJ's earlier words to heart, Emily walked into Tiffany & Co and asked to look at wedding sets. She had an idea of what JJ would like, but if she were going to make this charade work she needed to keep both the blond and their cover story in mind. She'd also given the entire situation a considerable amount of thought while she'd been packing; she was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of being married to JJ. She knew it was pretend and she didn't delude herself into thinking it would ever be more than that, but some small part of her was also excited by the idea of playing house with JJ.

The part of her that thought of dream weddings and romantic proposals also considered what kind of ring she'd pick for her if this were real, and then she laughed because if this were real then she'd be the one receiving the ring from her future husband, not picking out a ring for her best friend. Shaking her head she refocused on the moment at hand and looked at the sales associate waiting patiently for her, "Let's start with the metal shall we? I'm thinking platinum."

The selection of platinum rings was vast, but she quickly narrowed her search down to a single ring: a two carat, three stone Lucida set with matching band. She knew when she saw it that it was JJ, simple, yet elegant and something a retired Wall Street whiz would give her wife. "I'll take that one, size six please." She was glad JJ had mentioned that Will bought the ring she wore in the wrong size. JJ had complained that she'd told the man her ring size at least five times and he'd still managed to get a seven instead of a six.

While Emily waited for the ring to be polished and boxed, she asked to see bands in her size and selected a 6mm platinum band encircled in a double row of diamonds. It was understated, like her, and she immediately fell in love with it. Handing the saleswoman her black American Express card, she chose to wear her ring out of the store instead of having it wrapped up. Slipping the box with JJ's rings into her pocket she left the store and made her way to JJ's house in Woodbridge, preparing to start her new life in Virginia.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Well, my lovelies, I propose a toast: to good wine, good women, good friends, and good riddance to whiney boys."

"Indeed," Emily agreed. "I thought they'd never leave or quit bitching. Should we have told them we'd be doing this all again in three weeks when we make the move to Iowa?"

JJ groaned and ducked her head into Emily's shoulder, "Oh no, we are not doing this again. The Bureau can hire movers. I'm not packing up all this stuff again. I swear to God, I never realized I had so many clothes until I had to make room in my closet for yours."

Emily smiled at the blond, tucked against her side on the comfortable brown leather sofa, "Careful there, darling, you're starting to sound like Morgan."

JJ all but purred as the brunette unconsciously carded her fingers through her hair, lightly scratching JJ's scalp on each pass. "I still can't believe he said that to you. How did you keep from killing him?"

"Paybacks are a bitch, and he'll get his. Should I tell him I don't actually have a clue who those Kardashians are except by name? I've never watched the show and I only know them because their faces are on every magazine in the checkout lines."

JJ snuggled up closer, kicking her borrowed penny loafers off and pulling her feet under her on the couch, she leaned against Emily, resting her head on her shoulder, she was tired and the warmth and nearness of Emily was soothing to her and not something she was aware she needed until she was in the moment. "Nah keep him guessing. It's more fun that way."

Emily dropped the hand she'd been stroking JJ's hair with down to the blonds shoulder, pulling her in tighter until they fit together, aware as she did so that they'd left Garcia out of the conversation for too long while they were caught up in each other. "So who is the Oracle of Quantico going to make us into for this assignment?" She pulled her eyes away from JJ long enough to bring their friend back into the conversational loop. Though she couldn't quite bring herself to stop touching JJ, it was almost like her hand had a mind of its own as she stroked her hair and arm. If the blond moved any closer she'd be sitting in Emily's lap, not that Emily would complain.

Garcia pulled her laptop off the floor and into her lap, leaning back in the matching recliner as she tapped a few keys, bringing the device to life; she multitasked as she laid out her plans for the couple."I've actually given that some thought since yesterday, and, if you're open to it, I think it would be easier to just stay yourselves. I can erase and recreate any background information needed for you Emily, though it will take a little longer. With JJ, it's easier, she went from home to college to the FBI so wiping the old JJ and building the new one is easy. As for you, my dear, you've had quite the interesting life haven't you?"

"Oh god, I don't even want to know what you've turned up." Emily grimaced as she remembered the photo Garcia dug up from her time at Garfield High: her Goth phase, complete with black lipstick and pins in interesting places. She would rather forget that part of her life, but, unfortunately, the photo had already made the rounds of her colleagues.

She sighed with relief as Garcia glossed over that part and created her new life. "Nothing bad, my darling, you've just traveled so much that it took a long time to find everywhere your name turned up, but I can make that work for us. You can keep everything in your past the same until you joined the FBI, we'll just tweak your time after Yale a bit here and there and, viola, you went from a criminal justice background to business and finance. Now, with a slight adjustment here and taking a few liberties there, you now have an impressive resume from Bear Sterns before joining JP Morgan Chase and retiring after a storied career as one of Wall Street's elite brokers."

Emily had no doubts that, thanks to her time in the CIA, she'd be able to get her new life down pat in a matter of days but it never hurt to ask just in case. "I'm sure you'll be building a dossier for me to memorize?"

Garcia didn't even look up from her typing as she answered, not bothering to address the lack of awe for her immense skills. "Please, girlfriend, it's on your blackberry as we speak."

"What about my back story?" JJ inquired as she and Emily looked over the files on her phone. "Am I going to have a storied career too?" she teased her friend, knowing how pleased it made her to be tweaked a bit.

"For you, my little ray of sunshine, I've decided that you'll have gone straight from tiny town Pennsylvania into teaching. After hooking up with our Miss Prentiss, you decided to become a writer full time and now you while away your days in the lap of luxury eating bon bons and writing stories for your son."

"I can think of worse ways to while away my days." JJ laughed, and clinked glasses with the goddess of all things technical. "But where's our meet cute?"

Emily's brows furrowed as she contemplated that statement. "Meet cute?" It should mean something to her, but for the life of her she just couldn't figure out what it meant.

"You're going to have to get her out more, JJ. The poor dear is way behind on her chick flicks." Garcia shook her head sadly, "A meet cute, Princess, is how you get two people together in a movie. Let's take _The Holiday_, for example, Cameron Diaz and Jude Law meet when he stops by the house she's swapping with his sister. He's drunk off his ass, needing to use the loo, and doesn't know his sister has swapped houses with this American. Wacky hijinks ensue and this sets up the rest of the movie, so now you and JJ need a meet cute since you can't say you met at the FBI."

Emily drank deeply from her wine, thinking of how she would have met a school teacher in the scenario Garcia had set up for them. "I'm guessing online dating is out?" She tossed out as a last resort. Unable to come up with any plausible way they would've run into each other given their vastly different social and economic backgrounds.

Garcia shook her head in disgust. "Most definitely, now, a speed dating event, perhaps I could work with that. But, then again, when two women are as beautiful as you ladies, then any type of dating setup scenario doesn't really make sense, not to mention that a woman with Prentiss' money wouldn't need to go through a dating service; she would have her choice of dates from the social register, male or female. So, a tweak here and there, and once again, I am magic." Garcia tapped the keys with flourish ending with her hands in the air and giving herself a small clap.

"Ok, Miss Jareau, you were a private school teacher and you met Miss Thang here…"

"Why is she Miss Jareau and I'm Miss Thang," Emily interrupted.

Garcia just shook her head and continued. "You met Miss Thang while at a school sponsored field trip to MOMA. She was enamored with you and followed you through the museum like a non-deranged stalker, until finally gathering up enough nerve to ask for your number. You went on fabulous dates, skating in central park, and to movies and plays on Broadway, she wined and dined you and love ensued. After an appropriate length of engagement, marriage followed and then baby makes three. Am I good, or what?"

JJ laughed at the typical display of Garcia-ness, "I'm sure that was a rhetorical question but it seems plausible enough that it should work. What do you say Emily?"

Emily held up her hands in surrender, "Far be it from me to mess with the greatness that is Garcia."

"You are one smart cookie, now we need to do some hacking here and some Photoshop there and now we need a date that you'll both remember for your wedding day."

Both women looked at each other and spoke as one, "November 15, 2006."

Garcia looked up from her typing and found both women totally focused on each other, neither even looking in her direction. "And the significance of that date ladies?"

Emily answered, her eyes never leaving JJ's. "It's the day I joined the BAU and met Jennifer."

"And the two of you say this isn't love, puh lese. I can't even tell you the day I started at the BAU let alone when I met my chocolate dipped, all day sucker." Garcia's mind wandered as she thought of Derek earlier that day, sweating and winded from his many trips back and forth, and then when he pulled off his t-shirt, those rippling abs, with the bead of sweat slowly…

"How are we going to pull this off with the society pages? I'm assuming if we keep our names the same that Emily would have made a splash when she married, especially if it was some nobody school teacher from backwoods Pennsylvania." JJ's question broke Garcia from her musings of what it would feel like to be the drop of sweat sliding down the hunk of manliness that was her kryptonite.

"Have no fear, my intrepid heroes, I have that covered. My Photoshop skills know no bounds; I have inserted announcements, wedding pics, and assorted vacation spottings in all the major papers, rags, and online media. Any in-depth search will only show two women very much in love and living their life. I've also set up several web crawlers for any searches posted on you two. If someone starts snooping, I'll be able to answer their queries in real time."

That piqued Emily's interest, she knew Garcia was a whiz with Photoshop, of course, she'd seen the pics of Derek in ass-less chaps and a leather vest once after he'd forgotten Garcia's birthday, but she still wanted to see what she'd done for her and JJ. "So when do we get to see the pics?"

JJ also knew of the self-proclaimed tech goddess' Photoshop skills, but she had a more vested interest in the actual object of Garcia's tinkering. "Yes, I've always wondered what my wedding would look like." She couldn't help wondering how much her fantasy would different from Garcia's slightly off center worldview.

Without further ado, Garcia flipped the laptop around where they could see her masterpiece, "Well feast your eyes, my dears, at your private and yet spectacular, star-studded event."

JJ struggled to make sense of the picture displayed on the screen. She really couldn't make out anything wedding like from the photos. "I don't see anything but white tents?"

"Exactly, your wedding was held in top secret and yet the crème de la crème of society rubbed elbows with the who's who of Hollywood. All your guests were sworn to secrecy, and no pictures were released except by the happy couple. And here they are." She brought up another window showing JJ in a flowing strapless white dress studded with tiny pearls with a matching veil and with Emily in a black tux with tails, the pattern on her vest matching perfectly with the lace on JJ's gown. Both held champagne glasses clinked together, with excited smiles and eyes only for each other.

"Wow, we make a beautiful couple don't we, dear?" JJ asked, smiling at the pictures Garcia had created, she recognized many from team events and some were new that she'd never seen before, obviously rare unguarded moments that she'd been able to capture over the years.

Emily had to agree, but she couldn't tell you what she looked like in any of the pictures, she could only see JJ in that beautiful dress with the look of love in her eyes. "Yes, well you make a beautiful bride, darling, but Garcia you need to hide our hands, those aren't our wedding rings."

Garcia noted the sparkling ring on Emily's finger and let loose with a squeal that could be heard back in DC. "Emily, have you been shopping? Let me see, ohhhh that's gorgeous, but what, our JJ skimped on the engagement ring?"

"What makes you think JJ proposed? I'm the butch, remember, so I should be the one to wear the plain band while my blushing bride should have the shiny engagement ring." Emily pulled her hand out of Garcia's clutches and waited patiently as JJ pulled it closer and looked as well.

"So you're going to take Tinkerbell ring shopping?"

Emily's hand, free once again, reached for her wine glass and refilled it, "No I have JJ's ring already." She indicated the bottle to the two other women and receiving negative head shakes, leaned back beside JJ on the couch, pulling the blond back against her.

Garcia couldn't contain her excitement at the prospect of wedding rings, "Let's see then, come on break out the baubles."

Emily hesitated, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings, but at the same time she really wanted to share that moment with JJ alone. "Umm, if you don't mind, I'd rather do that in private."

"No worries, my newly wedded wonders, just let me know when you're ready for me to snap a few hand pics and I shall make the necessary changes. Just know, when you're ready to make this real, I am fully licensed and ready to officiate. Now,so the unveiling can begin, I'm going to skedaddle. I'll work up the rest of the pics and pages tonight, and by the time you come into work Monday morning, we'll be all set." Garcia packed away her tech toys and kissed both women on the cheek at the door, "Later, taters."

JJ snuggled up against Emily after she had shown Garcia out and locked up for the night. "So when do I get to see my ring? And what made you go ring shopping any way?"

Emily kissed the top of JJ's head as she pulled her closer, she really liked cuddling with the blond and she was glad that JJ seemed to initiate most of it on her own. It would definitely make selling their story easier once they moved to Iowa and became fully immersed in their assignment. "I spent the afternoon thinking about what you said this morning, about not living in sin and making an honest woman out of you. And I know this is all a charade, and we're doing it for the case, but I wanted you to feel like it still matters to me, because it does. I don't know where this is going but I do feel things for you that are unexpected and new, but not, strangely enough, frightening."

Emily was babbling and she knew it, but she didn't know how to stop herself. She'd bought the rings on the spur of the moment and she didn't want JJ to feel weird about that, but she also wanted her to know that she'd given it thought, and she'd considered that they may have a future together-and now she was babbling in her own thoughts. "I just wanted to you to know that I care about you, and, if this does go somewhere later, then these rings will mean even more to me and, I hope, to you as well."

Pulling the box from her pocket she started to open it when JJ's hands clasped hers. "Ask me. If you're going to do this, then you need to do it right. It may very well be a charade, but when we tell this story it needs to feel real and I want to know what it's like to be proposed to, and I want to remember this moment for me, not just the case."

Emily understood what JJ meant. It felt real for her too, and she also wanted to remember the moment and to make it special. "Should we wait then, I can take you out somewhere nice and maybe do the whole romantic evening?"

JJ shook her head, eyes glistening with happy tears. "I don't need romantic, I need you to be yourself, and you've already done more in a day than Will did in years of dating. Just ask me-that's all I need. Right here, right now."

Emily slid from the couch onto one knee and looked into blue eyes that sparkled in the lamp light. In one startling moment of clarity she knew in her heart that this wasn't a charade; she really wanted to have it all with the woman sitting in front of her. "Jennifer, you are my best friend, my most trusted confidant and the only woman I would ever want to spend my life with. We have been to hell and back with each other over the years, and there is no one I'd rather do this with than you. Will you marry me?" Opening the box, she showed the rings to JJ and awaited the answer she knew was coming. It didn't lessen the staccato beating of her heart or diminish the nervousness she was feeling to know the answer before she asked the question, and, so,she held her breath anyway.

Taking the rings from the box, JJ admired them, how perfectly they suited her and how stunningly beautiful they looked on her finger as Emily slid them into place. The tears in her eyes were real as she considered how much thought Emily had put, not only into the selection of the rings, but into the words she'd chosen to say. She knew if she were ever in this position again that it would pale in comparison to what Emily had done for her this day. Clasping Emily's face gently, she brought their lips together, softly kissing the woman kneeling before her, and letting her actions precede her words. Pulling back, she held her face and met her eyes, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updated and edited**

**Chapter 5**

Emily breathed a sigh of relief at JJ's answer. It may well have been a foregone conclusion that she'd say yes, but to hear her actually say it, and then to see the tears that formed in JJ's eyes as she looked at the ring was both terrifying and exhilarating.

JJ grasped Emily's face and kissed her soundly, "Were you afraid I'd say no?"

Emily shook her head, "Not really, no. I was more worried about the rings."

"Why?" JJ wondered, "They're beautiful."

Emily stroked JJ's hands, turning the rings until they caught the light. "You don't feel weird about them?"

JJ placed her hand over Emily's stopping her from fidgeting with the rings. "Should I?"

Pulling her hands away Emily leaned back on her heels and contemplated her answer. "Yes, maybe, I don't know. I can't really answer that for you. I was worried that you'd think it strange I bought them."

"Why did you?"

Emily shrugged, "Like I said, it matters to me that you know I care."

"This goes beyond caring Emily, we both know that. Tell me what they really mean to you, why you went to this much effort to sell the pretense. It's more than just the case for you isn't it?"

Emily wasn't sure how to answer that question. One answer would lay her bare, expose every thought and feeling she'd tried to hide. The other answer would diminish those same feelings, but be the safe response that would allow them both to move on from this moment intact. But Emily had never been a woman to play it safe. "Yes, it's more than the case. It's almost seven years of dancing around the attraction we share. It's making the gesture that puts it all on the line. Yes, we have to pretend to be married for the assignment, and we need to sell that like its real. But for me JJ, it is real. I don't want to just sell it; I want to live it. I want the fantasy to be real. I know I keep saying it, but I _am_ moving too fast and I _do_ need to slow down. I'm so afraid I'm going to overwhelm you with all of this, but I'm not sure I can keep hiding how I feel if we're spending every minute of every day together

"You're right, you are overwhelming me and it is too fast." JJ rushed to comfort Emily as her words brought tears to her eyes. Cupping her face and brushing the tears away from Emily's eyes with the pads of her thumbs. "But I don't mean that in a bad way sweetie. I'm overwhelmed because I didn't know you had any feelings for me beyond friendship and honestly, I didn't expect it. You hid everything from me so well and I just need a moment to process."

"I can do that. Take all the time you need."

"Are you in love with me, Emily?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm in love per se, but I do love you, and it's stronger than friendship. I don't think it would take much to cross that boundary."

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For being honest with me, for not hiding behind your infamous walls, but mostly for letting me in and for letting me see the _you_ no one else gets to see."

"I've never been good at hiding from you JJ; you've always been able to see through me."

"I really didn't see this one coming sweetheart, you blindsided me."

Emily refilled JJ's empty goblet with the last of the wine and handed it to her, gathering the rest of the empty glasses and plates left over from the impromptu pizza party they'd had with the team. "So how about I let you take that moment while I load the dishwasher and throw out these empty boxes. When I'm done maybe we can talk about how you feel." She wasn't running exactly, but she needed some time herself to contemplate JJ's reaction, not entirely sure she hadn't messed up the one thing in her life that meant the most to her.

"I really appreciate that, thank you. If you don't mind, I think I'll just go soak in a bubble bath for a bit. We can talk after."

"That's fine JJ, take all the time you need."

JJ could tell, by the slump of Emily's shoulders as she left the room, her words had hurt her even though that wasn't her intention. Following Emily into the kitchen she wrapped her arms around her, laying her head on Emily's back. "Don't take my need for time to mean you're feelings aren't wanted, or reciprocated."

"I'm not sure how else to take it, JJ."

"I promise I'm not walking away from you Emily, I only need time to think about this. I need to put it in some context with my life. I have more than just myself to think about."

"I know."

Turning Emily around to face her, she leaned up kissing her cheek. "I promise I'm not walking away, it's a lot to take in and it happened so fast. I wasn't prepared for this assignment or for what's happening between us. You said you weren't frightened by your feelings, but I am by mine. I know I told you last night that I was okay with this and I was, but we've moved very far from where we were just this morning even. It's one thing to talk about attraction and to acknowledge that we feel something for each other that goes beyond friendship, and something else entirely to start talking about being in love or turning this assignment into a real relationship. I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm saying Emily. I love you and I need you in my life, okay? I just need to make sure that I really am okay with us being more than what we are right now. I don't want to begin something without thinking it through and hurting you if I can't be what you need."

"Okay, I can work with that." Emily smiled and hugged JJ, "Take your bath, I'll bring you a refill in awhile." Spinning the blond around Emily gave her a little push and a pat on the ass, "Go on! Let me finish up in here."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

While JJ took her bath and contemplated the rapid changes to their relationship, Emily decided to leave her in peace. Opting to setup her laptop in the office they would now share and check her email. She needed to study the dossier Garcia had prepared in more detail and she would need to brush up on the stock market and the role of brokers.

She was deeply engrossed in her reading when JJ walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. "Come to bed sweetie, it's late, you can look over this tomorrow."

Emily grasped the hand on her shoulder and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of JJ's hand she nodded. "I'll be there in just a minute, just let me save this and shut down."

"Don't be long; I'll wait up for you." JJ kissed her once again and left the room, making her way downstairs to do a final check of the house and shut off the lights. By the time she made it back upstairs Emily was in the master bath brushing her teeth.

Slipping off her robe she climbed into the king sized bed, leaving the side by the door vacant for Emily, knowing she liked to sleep on that side of the bed.

Emily changed into the tank top and boxers JJ laid out for her and turned off the bathroom light, bathing the bedroom in darkness. Making her way to the bed she slipped between the sheets and turned to face JJ, unable to make out her features in the dark. "Do you want to talk about it, JJ?"

"I would prefer not to, but that doesn't mean I don't want to, I'd just like to wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to cuddle and feel you hold me tonight. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect, I'd like that."

They both slid toward each other until the met in the middle of the big bed, Emily's arms automatically encircling JJ and pulling her close until she was half laying on top of her, the weight of the blond settling on her wasn't uncomfortable, instead Emily marveled at how they fit together like they were made for each other. JJ wiggled until she had one leg thrown across Emily resting it between her thighs. Within minutes they were kissing, hands roaming each other's backs and stroking arms and legs.

JJ's heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode as Emily's hands cupped her ass and pulled her in even closer, the friction of the silk nightshirt she was wearing rubbing against the rough cotton of Emily's tank top with every breath she took was stimulating her nipples until they were hard peaks. It took all her will power not to pull Emily's hands to where she needed to feel them most. Instead she slowed their kisses and let them taper off, resting her head on Emily's shoulder and sighed. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you Emily?"

"I have an idea, because you do the same to me. I have never been so turned on, frustrated and scared all at the same time, is that anything close to what you're feeling?"

"In a nutshell, yes. I don't mean to tease you Emily and I would love to know what making love with you would feel like, but we need to have that talk first and make some decisions. So how about a more sedate kiss good night and we'll have that discussion in the morning?"

Emily kissed her, gently and softly and without the sense of urgency their last kiss engendered. "Good night JJ, sweet dreams."

"You too, Em." JJ lay her head on Emily's shoulder once again and encircled her with her arm, turning her face into Emily's neck and breathing her scent in deeply. With Emily's warm body wrapped around her she quickly slipped into sleep.

The next morning found them still entangled around one another when the door bell rang and woke them. Slipping from the bed, JJ made her way downstairs and opened the door to Will and Henry. "What are you doing back early? I thought you were keeping him until next week, Will."

"Sorry chere. I need to get back home." Will handed a sleepy Henry to JJ and turned to leave, dropping the duffle bag of toys and clothes by the sofa. "I'll try to get back down in a couple of weeks to see him again."

"Will, we need to talk." JJ wasn't really prepared to discuss her assignment right then, but she didn't have much choice since Will had forced her hand. "I've got an assignment that could pull me out of here for two maybe three months and I'm taking Henry with me. Since I'll be undercover, you won't be able to visit him."

Will turned back from the doorway, striding across the room her grabbed her by her arms, almost causing her to drop a now sound asleep Henry. "What assignment?"

JJ pulled away from Will's grip and laid Henry on the couch, covering him with the blanket draped across the back. "Let's go in the kitchen so we don't wake him." JJ walked out of the room expecting Will to follow her. "There's a serial in Iowa and Strauss has me and Emily going undercover."

"Doing what?" He demanded, hands on his hips.

"The details don't matter Will. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be here and neither will Henry. I'll let you take him longer this summer and we can talk about extending your visitation over the holidays. To help make up for the time you'll be losing."

"You aren't taking my son away from me, I have a right to see him when it's my time and you aren't going to stop me, do you hear me, little girl?" He grabbed her again, shaking her as he shouted in her face. The sound of a round being chambered into the gun pressed to the back of his head had his blood running cold.

"I'd suggest you let her go and step away, don't make me do something you won't live _long enough_ to regret, Detective." Emily's voice was low and deep and he knew she meant business.

Releasing his hold on JJ, he smoothed the sleeves of her night shirt and stepped away from her, making a show of raising his hands in surrender. "You wouldn't shoot me with my boy lying in the next room, Emily."

"If you put your hands on her like that again, I won't hesitate." Emily's voice was as steady as her gun and he didn't doubt for a minute that she would do exactly as she promised.

"Emily, please don't." JJ walked over to her and put her hand over the one Emily was using to aim her gun, "Just let him leave" she whispered "Please don't make this worse than it has to be. He won't hurt me."

"That's right Prentiss, listen to your whore. This is my house and you aren't welcome here so you need to leave and let me and JJ work this out."

JJ turned and faced him, unable to keep the look of incredulity from her face. "This is my house William and you're the one who isn't welcome here. Emily lives here now and that means you need to leave."

"I knew you were a lying piece of shit, you've been fucking her all along, haven't you?" He balled up his fist and took a step toward JJ, before he could take another step he was once again met by the barrel of Emily's gun.

"I'm not telling you again to back away from her, Will. As she said, this is our house now and I won't hesitate to defend it, even from you. Not that you deserve an answer, but no, we aren't having sex and never have. As hard as it is for you to believe, she just isn't interested in being with you. Now how about you leave peacefully and we can discuss anything you have to say when you aren't so angry."

"You'll hear from my lawyer, there's no way I'm letting my son live with a bunch of dykes." He shouted as he stalked from the room, heading for the couch and a sleeping Henry.

Emily beat him to the couch and stood between the sleeping child and his irate father. "Leave him right there, Will. We'll wait to hear from your lawyer, but you aren't taking him from this house. Now I've run out of patience and you're still here, I'd suggest you leave."

He pointed his finger in Emily's face, but said nothing. He just stared at her, the hatred burning in his eyes reflected his rage and while it would have cowed JJ it didn't scare Emily, which frustrated him even more. Turning away from her he strode out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Emily barely had time to throw the safety on her gun before she found her arms full of a sobbing JJ. Hugging her tightly she kissed the tears from her cheeks and shushed her. "It's okay sweetheart, we're alright." Emily soothed, stroking JJ's hair.

"He's going to try to take him Emily! Please tell me you have a way to save my son."

"I have a way to save your son, don't worry JJ; just trust me to keep our family together."

JJ took a ragged breath trying to calm herself down, but she wasn't very successful. "I do trust you, but I'm scared. He's never been like that before."

"Come on let me fix you some coffee and we can talk about my Mother's friends and how they're going to help us." Emily led JJ to the kitchen once again and poured her a cup of coffee, thankful she'd remembered to turn the timer on for the coffee pot before they went to bed.

While JJ had her coffee, Emily laid out her plans, not sparing any details for how they would attempt to gain sole custodial rights. Henry woke while they were talking and they spent the rest of the day playing with him and settling the rest of Emily's things in the house. They never got around to talking about JJ's feelings from the night before, but it didn't matter, they'd make the time later.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As promised, first thing Monday morning the ladies made their way to Garcia's lair to have pictures taken of their wedding rings. If they thought she'd raved over Emily's band she surpassed that with her overly enthusiastic review of JJ's set. "Emily, you have exquisite taste my dear, these are the most gorgeous rings I have ever seen! Now let's get those pictures made!"

Emily was pretty sure that on her real wedding day the photographer wouldn't be taking as many pictures as Garcia was. Hotch finally ended their torture by calling the group to the conference room to discuss Emily and JJ's assignment.

As the trio entered the room, Garcia began passing out iPads to the team. "So far what we know is there's a phobe killing women in Cedar Rapids, Iowa and let me tell you campers, he is letting his freak flag fly way high." Clicking the projector button she began displaying the pictures taken by the CRPD on the screen. "As the evil Queen of the BAU shared. He tends to fixate on butch brunettes and blond femmes. All the women, so far, have been couples where the butch works outside the home and either the femme doesn't work or works from home. Children or childless doesn't seem to matter."

Leaving her chair, Garcia walked to the front of the room until her back was to the projector and she couldn't see the pictures displayed on the screen. "As She-Who-Can't-Be-Named pointed out, SSA Johnson's team was on rotation when this particular bit of ick came our way, and he lost two good agents to the unsub. They were the only victims that had the word liar carved in their foreheads. The rest of the women were tortured, raped and had their hearts removed while still alive. The women were found in bed, posed post mortem in various sexual positions. And if this puppy wasn't sick enough, the hearts have never been recovered. That's the end of the show and tell kiddies; you are now free to talk amongst yourselves." Clicking off the projector she retrieved her own iPad and left the room.

Hotch waited until Garcia had closed the door behind her to begin handing out assignments and start discussing the details. "Reid let's start working a geographical profile, Cedar Rapids isn't a big town by most standards, so how is our unsub able to carry out these homicides without being seen? Morgan work on victimology; see if their lives intersected in any way. Rossi and I will go through the police reports looking for anything that might have been missed. JJ, you and Emily are in for a day of shopping, Strauss wants you both to look the part of the elite upper class. You'll also need to work on your cover story and continue to grow comfortable with one another."

"I'm pretty sure I have the wardrobe needed already. Do we have to shop?" Emily tried hard to keep the whine from her voice, but based on Rossi and Morgan's inability to hide their grins, she conceded she'd failed miserably.

"How does a woman, with an entire closet dedicated to shoes, not like to shop?" Derek's sotto voce remark to Rossi was still heard by Emily and she shot him a glare.

"Buying shoes doesn't count as shopping," Emily retorted, "it's a religious experience and never let it be said that I don't worship fervently."

Hotch's face as usual was devoid of any emotion, but his tone held a hint of mirth at Emily's obvious discomfort. "Those orders come directly from Strauss, so my suggestion would be to take the Bureau's card for a spin. After all, how often do you get to go on an all expenses paid spree?"

"A lot more often than you'd think." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "My Mother would kiss Strauss for doing this. She's tried, and failed, to get me to go shopping every weekend for the last two years running. I should save myself the torture and have her take JJ instead."

"Well you could always have her join you; she's going to need to be briefed on the details sooner or later." Hotch offered, trying to see an upside to the situation. After working on the Ambassador's detail he knew what a pain she could be and if Emily had put her off for two years that said something about her fortitude.

JJ reached over and took Emily's hand, "Actually, that sounds like fun Emily. Why don't we invite her along? While you may already have the wardrobe for this, I certainly don't. And I have no aversion whatsoever to shopping, especially if the Bureau is picking up the tab. Besides, we need to schedule some time to talk to her friend about that other little matter."

Hotch stood, effectively calling an end to the meeting. "Well, I guess that's settled then. We'll reconvene again in the morning to go over what we learned today. Ladies, enjoy your shopping."

As the group retreated to their desks, Rossi caught Emily's arm and whispered in her ear. "You know an engagement ring is only supposed to average three months salary not the whole year right?"

Leaning closer to him so JJ wouldn't hear she whispered back, "Are you saying my wife isn't worth it, Agent Rossi?"

Rossi held up his hands up, smiling at Emily's attempt at levity. "Do I look like an idiot to you, Prentiss?"

"I'm going to assume that was rhetorical, Rossi." Emily laughed.

JJ looked at Reid as Emily and Rossi continued to speak in hushed whispers. "What are those two being so secretive about?"

"I believe Rossi is wondering why Emily spent a hundred thousand dollars on your rings. Did you know that Tiffany & Co. has several patents pending on the Lucida cut diamonds? That particular setting is reminiscent of cathedral arches which probably resonated with Emily due to her travels abroad. No doubt she's probably visited all the major cathedrals in the world. The cut of the diamond is also unique in that it has 50 facets, a high crown, along with stepped facets and wide corners. The design of the cut maximizes the stone's sparkle and brilliance because of the small table and brilliant pavilion."

Reid trailed off, happy that JJ had let him say his piece without cutting him off, but then he noticed that her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be dazed. Taking her arm he eased her back into her chair, gesturing wildly in front of her face he failed to gain her attention, but had no trouble garnering Emily's.

Rounding the table quickly she came to a halt, kneeling in front of JJ and stroking her arm , she glared up at Reid as he stood over her wringing his hands nervously, she snapped him out of his daze with her sharp tone. "Did you break her?"

"It's not possible to actually break someone by talking Emily; statistically speaking it's impossible to even fully break someone by…"

"Reid! Stop babbling and tell me what you did to her!" Emily demanded, not wanting to waste time on speculation and statistics.

"She asked me what you and Rossi were whispering about and I told her it was over the cost of the rings and what you'd probably paid for them based on cut, clarity and carats. Then she sort of drifted off mentally, but I don't think she's broken, maybe she's just lost in thought."

Putting his arm around Reid's shoulders Rossi steered him from the room. "Come on Reid, let's you and I go discuss the finer points of discretion and what it means to over share while Emily snaps JJ out of her coma." Closing the door behind them he allowed the women a modicum of privacy.

"JJ, honey, are you okay?" Emily took her hands and rubbed them briskly, speaking to her calmly as she tried to get her to snap out of her fugue state. "Come on JJ, look at me sweetie. Tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head JJ seemed to come back to herself and stared down at the joined hands, the light reflecting off the rings was, as Reid said, brilliant. "Was Reid right, Emily? Did you really pay that much for our rings?"

"I don't know what he quoted you, but probably."

"Why would you do that, Emily? My house doesn't cost as much as what's on my finger, that's outrageous. It's too much to even think about, can you even afford something like this."

"JJ, look at me." When the blond looked up Emily noted the tears forming at the corners of JJ eyes and gently rubbed them away with her thumb. "I wanted to do it; I wanted these rings to be special for you, for us, so you'd know this is more than just a charade for me. Mainly, I picked them because you deserve something that special for the sole reason that you are every bit as special to me."

Leaning up she placed several gentle kisses on JJ's lips, never deepening the kiss even as JJ leaned into her, she needed to make her understand where she was coming from and she didn't want to sidetrack the conversation, just offer a small comfort to the obviously distraught woman. "I know we talked about how fast this is moving and that we'd slow down, but we've known each other for almost seven years. I don't think there are many secrets I've withheld from you and I'm pretty sure you haven't kept that many from me. That alone makes this transition so much easier."

Emily continued to gently stroke JJ's hands in an attempt to keep the blond focused on her words instead of retreating back inside her head. "We already know the best and worst about each other. We've already gone through the 'getting to know you stage' and the awkward 'we know we're attracted to one another stage'. This is just one more step on the way to something deeper for us and as for price, you've seen my condo, JJ. You know I couldn't live there on an FBI salary. The Prentiss' come from a long line of money. My parents union was not one made from love, but in a boardroom between families that would mutually benefit from a merger of Prentiss new money with DuPont old money. What I spent on our rings wasn't even the interest I made this year on one of my trust funds. Believe me when I say this did not set me back at all. I don't know why this should surprise you JJ, the fact that I come from money has never been a secret."

"I know it hasn't and I've always known you had money, but why would you even be interested in someone like me, I have absolutely nothing to offer you. My family never had more than two nickels to rub together and after my Father died my Mother barely survived trying to raise my brother and me. If I hadn't gotten a scholarship I wouldn't have been able to go to college."

"I don't care about any of that JJ; I love you for who you don't need to offer me anything material, I only need you. Your friendship is more than enough for me and if one day you decide that you love me in return, well then I'll be the richest woman in the world. Until then, nothing's changed, I'm still the same me and you're still the same you. Only now you're independently wealthy since we didn't sign a prenup." Emily joked, trying to lighten the mood that had settled heavily in the room.

JJ smiled and clasped Emily's hand, allowing her to deflect the conversation onto a lighter note. "Well that's something I never thought I'd have to worry about. Exactly how wealthy am I now? Would that be filthy or stinking?"

"More like obscenely. And since we're going to have some fun with this I think we should let my Mother believe we really married and without a prenup."

"Why, Emily, I do believe you are positively evil." JJ chuckled, "I think I like this side of you."

Emily pulled her from the chair and kissed her soundly. "That's good to know, now let's get this torture over with. Have I mentioned how much I hate shopping?"

"You may have said something to that effect a time or two." JJ took her offered and allowed herself to be led from the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily guided JJ to the spot where she'd parked her G55. Having decided to go full out butch in preparation for the move to Iowa, she'd taken her Mercedes SUV from long term parking. JJ had never seen the truck before, and Emily wasn't sure what her reaction would be to the big square silver box. "You either love it or hate it, JJ; there seems to be no middle ground with these vehicles. Personally, I love it. However, if we're going shopping we'll need to trade it for my other car. My mother wouldn't be seen in this, and I know she's going to want to accompany us."

JJ slid into the surprisingly plush interior and was impressed with how comfortable and luxurious the truck actually was. It was nicer than her Lexus and she hadn't expected that based on the typical SUV's the Bureau allocated to them. "I like it, it suits you perfectly. A little intimidating on the outside and yet elegantly sophisticated on the inside; not to mention comfortable."

"Well thank you, JJ." Emily smirked, "that's the nicest car comparison I've ever gotten."

JJ's reply was whispered and almost missed by Emily. "Have there been many?"

Emily's reply was instantaneous. "Only one and that would be yours."

Emily could almost hear the sigh of relief in JJ's voice. "Glad to hear it." JJ replied, trying for offhand but falling just short.

Emily wasn't sure what was troubling the woman and she didn't want to push since this was the first time JJ had opened up on her own and asked any questions this personal. "JJ, are you asking me how many others there've been?"

JJ's eyes met hers and Emily could see the wheels turning in her mind. "I wasn't intentionally, but now that you mention it..."

The statement was made in such a matter of fact manner that it couldn't even be considered a question and since Emily had nothing to hide she laid it out for JJ. "I'd hazard a guess that it's not as many as you'd think. Before college there was one, and during college three. Since then four; so all told, I've been intimate with eight people."

JJ thought about Emily's straightforward response for a few minutes, turning it over in her mind. She realized that while it was exactly what she asked for, it wasn't quite as specific as she'd wanted. "People you say, not men." She queried Emily, cutting to the chase instead of beating around the bush.

"Not exclusively, but you already know I experimented in college; however, it's only been men since then." Emily put the truck in park and turned off the ignition. "We're here."

JJ had been focusing so intently on Emily's face as she'd been driving; she hadn't noticed they'd arrived in the garage where Emily stored her vehicles. Her condo only allowed one car per tenant so she rented space in a local garage to park the ones she wasn't driving. Exiting the truck, she walked to the car Emily normally drove every day only to feel the brunette's hand guiding her to another spot. "Not that one, we have to take the one Mother actually approves of."

Taking her around the corner, Emily pressed a button on the key fob and opened the door for JJ. The blond's eyes were wide as saucers as she slid into the black Bentley Azure T convertible. Their previous discussion was forgotten in light of the shiny, new distraction. "Oh my goodness, Emily! You really meant obscene, didn't you?"

While JJ was joking in her question, and Emily knew that without a doubt, she still wondered if the disparity in their financial standing bothered JJ. "Does it make a difference?"

JJ thought about it for a moment and realized that no, it really didn't. Leaning over the console, she cupped Emily's chin and turned her face toward her, kissing her gently but thoroughly. "No Em, it doesn't matter and it certainly won't change anything. As you said, you're still you and that has never changed and is all that matters. This car, however, is hot and I hope we're taking it to Iowa with the Mercedes." She grinned at Emily, a little smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, "It seems like the kind of car you'd buy your trophy wife."

Emily laughed and kissed her again, "You, my love, are anything _but_ a trophy wife."

JJ wiped her lipstick off Emily's face with her thumb, caressing her bottom lip before sitting back in her seat. "Glad to hear it. Now, let's go before we're late. I have a feeling your Mother appreciates punctuality."

"You have no idea." Emily grimaced at the thought of an Ambassador Prentiss lecture as she started the engine and backed out carefully from her parking spot.

They arrived at the Inn with scant minutes to spare, and Emily quickly turned the car over to the valet, taking JJ's elbow and guiding her through the restaurant to the table she knew her Mother preferred, and was pleased to see that the Ambassador was just being seated as they walked up to the table. Leaning over to quickly buss her Mother's cheek, Emily stood and wrapped an arm around JJ's waist. "Mother, you remember Jennifer Jareau, from the Bureau?"

"Of course dear, how lovely to see you again, please sit and tell me what I've done to merit brunch with my daughter and her friend."

"It's nice to see you again, Ambassador." JJ replied, taking the seat Emily held out for her. She was surprised to see Emily being so obviously chivalrous in front of her Mother, but decided to act as if this were an everyday occurrence instead of drawing attention to it.

"I agree, Mother," Emily interjected smoothly as she slid JJ's chair under the table. "It is nice to see you. I wasn't sure you'd be available on such short notice. I'm glad JJ was able to reach you." She waited as the server set water glasses on the table and handed them menus. Emily already knew she'd have the usual as did the Ambassador, so they waited as JJ made her selection before resuming their conversation.

"As I was saying Mother," Emily continued, "we needed to speak with you concerning a rather delicate matter."

Elizabeth waited patiently until Emily had finished what she was saying, though she wasn't particularly paying attention. Something else had caught her eye, and she needed to address it immediately. "Emily darling, is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked, confused by the awkward segue.

Elizabeth gestured at Emily's hand, "Unless I'm mistaken, that's a wedding ring on your finger and it appears that your Jennifer is wearing a new set of rings as well. Based on what I'm observing, I'm inclined to believe my daughter neglected to invite me to her wedding."

Emily couldn't tell what her Mother was feeling at that moment, the woman's diplomatic mask was flawless and covered any emotions she might be feeling. At times, it absolutely infuriated Emily that she could be that way. "Well, that is one of the things we needed to speak with you about."

Elizabeth took JJ's hand and patted it, smiling at the stunned woman, "Welcome to the family dear, I do hope you'll take the Prentiss name."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

JJ didn't think it was possible for her to do too much shopping, until she shopped with the Ambassador. She didn't know where the woman found the energy to go on, but she was pretty sure they'd seen and purchased from every boutique in DC. Emily had fallen under her Mother's spell as well and made several purchases, some weren't even shoes. She'd purchased several new suits and JJ wasn't above saying the sight of Emily in a well cut suit with cuff links glinting at her wrists was a major turn on for her.

It wasn't that Emily didn't always look good, even in her slouch wear, but when she really put the effort into it, she was stunning. Since the assignment called for corporate dress she was sticking to more tailored suits and high collared shirts. It wasn't a huge departure from her normal style, but she was dressing more androgynous than usual.

"Jennifer? Are you okay, dear?" Elizabeth waved her hand in front of JJ's eyes, trying to gain the blonds attention to no avail. "Emily, I think something's wrong with Jennifer."

"She's fine Mother. She tends to get glossy eyed when she's trying to process something. I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon." Emily replied, walking over to kiss JJ on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "Snap out of it sweetie, you're scaring my mother, which I didn't believe was possible."

JJ leaned back and looked at Emily's smirking face. "Wha… oh, sorry Ambassador, did you say something?"

"It's nothing, I was just wondering what you thought of Emily's suit, doesn't it look good on her?"

_It'll look better on my floor_ JJ thought, but didn't dare say out loud. "It's very nice, she wears it well." JJ answered, not daring to meet the woman's eyes for fear she'd see the desire reflected there.

While Emily was changing into her next choice, the Ambassador took the opportunity to turn her inquisitive nature on an unsuspecting JJ. "Did you and Emily sign a pre-nup?" The question was asked in such a courteous way that JJ couldn't take offense, especially since Emily warned her that she would ask.

"No, we decided to forgo the pre-nup. I know Emily isn't after the Jareau fortune." Just because she knew the question would be coming, didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with her pseudo mother-in-law.

"Oh! Are you one the Hampton Jareau's?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued to think Emily had married into the right circle with no prodding on her part.

"No, the East Allegheny Jareau's"

"Pennsylvania Steel?" Elizabeth's eyed positively glinted with anticipation.

JJ shook her head no, "Not exactly."

"Mother?" Emily interrupted, needing to halt the interrogation before it became too much for JJ to handle.

"Yes dear?" Elizabeth smiled up at Emily.

"What are you doing?" Emily inquired sweetly.

"Your mother was just asking about the pre-nup," JJ broke into the conversation, "but I told her I didn't think you were after my fortune. You aren't, are you, honey? Tell me you love me for more than the hundreds of dollars in my account."

Emily addressed JJ but continued to look at her mother, "We have joint accounts now JJ, I love you for more than all the money in them."

"Dear heavens, joint accounts and no pre-nup." Elizabeth fell in an undignified slump on the couch. "How did this happen?"

Emily pointed to the sales counter and mimicked a drink, asking JJ to get something for her Mother and allow them a moment to talk. When she walked away Emily sat down on the settee and took Elizabeth's hand, patting it gently. "Mother, I was trying to tell you at the restaurant that JJ and I have an assignment and as part of that we have to pretend to be a couple. The rings are real, but we aren't actually married. I was just having a little fun with you. I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to upset you."

Elizabeth sat straighter, and thought for a moment before speaking, "I'm not upset, I'm just not sure which makes me sadder Emily; that you didn't have a pre-nup or that you aren't actually married to Jennifer."

"I hope it's the latter, Mother, because if there's any way to do it, I'm going to marry that girl for real."

Elizabeth brightened at her daughter's statement. "And you'll invite me to the wedding?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to miss it, Mother."

"So you love her?"

"I do." Any doubt that Emily had harbored was gone in that one definitive statement. She wasn't going to fool herself any longer. She was in love and it was time to make it known. "For the first time in my life, Mother, I am very much in love."

"I'm so pleased to hear that, Emily. I want you to be happy, and if Jennifer is the key to that happiness, well, I couldn't think of a better person for you."

"Thank you, Mother." Emily smiled up at JJ as she handed the water to the Ambassador. "JJ, Mother has blessed our union."

"Thank you Ambassador." JJ demurred, "I'm glad to know you're happy for us."

JJ's hand was enveloped by the ambassadors and squeezed gently, "Call me Elizabeth. We are, after all, family."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After brunch and shopping, Emily and JJ returned to the Bureau to see if the team had uncovered anything new on the case. They joined the assembled team in the conference room and began helping them go over the case files.

By the end of the shift, they were no closer to figuring much out about the unsub and Hotch called an end to the research. "We're getting nowhere with this; the unsub is all over the map. No particular taste in women, except that the more masculine brunette women seem to trigger him. No particular height, weight, or eye color enticements. I can understand why Johnson's team was frustrated."

"We have a partial geographical map." Reid added, "It isn't complete, but at least we know where he likes to hunt. We also know all the couples purchased their homes, it could mean the unsub is a realtor or perhaps works in a title company."

Hotch nodded at Reid's assessment. "True. Garcia and Morgan you'll need to prepare to move once Emily and JJ purchase a house."

"When are we supposed to begin that part of the assignment?" Emily asked. She was standing by the map full of push pin flags and circles Reid had used. "Are we limited to finding a place within this circle?" she indicated the area outlined in red.

"It would be best if you could find something in the area. Reid has been looking at housing available in the general vicinity; he can give you the listings. Garcia can help you book your hotel and arrange travel. While Chief Strauss wanted you to wait three weeks, I'm sure we can move the dates. She wanted you to have time to build your relationship and become comfortable together, but I think you've exceeded her expectations on that front." Hotch waved his hand in Emily's direction and only then was she aware that she was standing behind JJ, playing with her hair, her other hand resting on JJ's shoulder. Emily started to remove her hand, but JJ caught her wrist and held her firmly in place, stroking her hand when Emily relaxed into the touch.

"I think Hotch is right," JJ said, "we should get the ball rolling. The less disruption there is to Henry's life, the better."

"Since Strauss has pulled us from the rotation for the duration of your assignment, I can keep Henry for you while you house hunt. I'm sure Jack would love to have a playmate around."

"Thanks Hotch. I'm sure Henry would like that, too." JJ replied, relieved that she didn't have to worry about what to do with Henry while they were gone.

As everyone stood up and cleared the detritus from the table, Morgan invited everyone out that night for drinks. "We should take the ladies out before they leave town, a little drinking, a little dancing…"

"A little 'watching Morgan get his groove on' with all the single ladies in the bar," JJ teased.

Derek puffed out his chest at JJ's teasing, "It's my civic duty to help keep the women's fantasies alive."

Emily threw her arm around his shoulder and steered him toward the door. "You better enjoy it while it lasts, because once you come to Iowa you're a one woman man."

Morgan groaned, not that he wasn't going to enjoy playing house with Garcia, he knew it would be fun; it was just the idea of forced celibacy until the case was solved that he wasn't enthused about.

Emily could see what was running through his mind as plainly as if he had a thought bubble over his head. "You'll be fine, Derek. The women will still be here when you get back, and who knows, maybe you and Garcia can finally put all that unresolved sexual tension out of its misery."

"Like you and JJ," Derek asked, leading the way to Garcia's office to collect the woman for their night out.

Emily punched him in the arm, "If you think I'm sharing any details with you…"

"Oh you don't need to. The future Mrs. Morgan will tell me anything I want to know. All I have to do is show her these." He grinned lifting the t shirt he was wearing and showing Emily his rock hard abs. "If I let her touch them, she'll spill all your secrets."

"Ugh, Morgan, put those away, and good luck with that, lover boy. I think Garcia's lips are sealed when it comes to me and JJ; we women stick together."

"Would you like to lay odds on that?" Morgan grinned cockily at his partner. "I bet you have a hundred bucks with my name on it."

"Derek, my double dipped chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, Emily and JJ may be fifty shades of gay, but I will not be sharing any of the juicy tidbits, even with those luscious abs under my fingertips." Garcia stood in the doorway of her lair, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "You'd best be keeping your money; we'll need it to decorate our love nest."

"As long as I can have a man cave, you can do anything you want with the rest of the house."

"You say all the prettiest words." Garcia gushed, hooking her arm in his and letting him lead them to the elevators where the rest of the team waited.

JJ motioned Emily aside and whispered, "You're going to have to go without me, I don't have a sitter for Henry and I'm already late picking him up from daycare."

Emily thought for a minute and decided what the hell, it couldn't hurt and maybe it would be okay. "I'm pretty sure my mother would be available to watch him, and I know she'd love it."

"Are you sure?" JJ didn't want to impose, but considering that Elizabeth would be in Henry's life sooner or later she didn't see an issue with introducing them now.

"I'll call her while you go downstairs and pick him up; I'll meet you in the parking garage."

As Emily expected, the Ambassador was delighted to spend the evening taking care of Henry and they made plans to meet at JJ's house. When JJ joined her at the truck, Emily was wrestling the new car seat they'd purchased into place. Seeing her struggle futilely, JJ grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans and tugged her out of the back seat, handing Henry to her. "Let me, I'm used to it. What did your Mother say?"

A few clicks and JJ was done and reaching for Henry, slipping him into the seat and handing him a Sippy cup with juice.

Emily watched in astonishment, in less than three minutes JJ had the seat in, Henry buckled up and the door closed. "Wow, you are amazing," she exclaimed, and walked the few steps separating them, taking JJ in her arms and kissing her soundly. "I don't know what it is about you being all 'Mom', but it is sexy as hell."

JJ smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad you feel that way. Will was never turned on by _Mama JJ_."

"Will was a gigantic douche canoe, and you're well rid of him. Anyone that can't appreciate the total Jareau package is a complete and utter fool."

JJ hugged her tightly, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "Ms. Prentiss, I'm not sure I even deserve you, but I'm sure glad I have you." JJ kissed her lightly and held her at arms length. "Your mother?"

Emily shook her head vehemently. "She can't have you. You're mine."

JJ couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out and pulled Emily back into a hug, "You are such a dork sometimes, Emily. What did she say about Henry?"

"She'd be happy to watch him and she's on her way to our house as we speak. We can leave her there with him so he won't feel too uncomfortable being with a stranger."

JJ released her hold on Emily and entered the truck, buckling up as Emily started the engine. "You really do think of everything, don't you?"

Emily looked at JJ, the seriousness of her tone left no room for misinterpretation on JJ's part. "When it comes to the happiness of you and our son, I do most certainly try."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting in the bar, JJ was lost in thought as the rest of the team chatted around her. _She really said our son. That our happiness was what mattered to her. How can she be so completely open and honest about her feelings when I can't even wrap my head around my own? How can she go from seven years of __strictly__ friendship to loving me in the span of a few days? Is it even possible? Can I really question her feelings just because mine are a little slower catching up? _JJ's mind wouldn't quit churning questions, one leading to another until she was finally forced to acknowledge the underlying reasons for her insecurities. _She was falling in love with Emily, head over heels, no doubts, no turning back, and no way to slow the speeding train heading right for her. _She was either going to have to brace for impact or get on board and see where it led her. With a nod of her head she set her resolutions in place. She was getting on board; Emily was too precious to lose and if she had to take a few steps outside her comfort zone then so be it, she'd make the adjustments and she'd be as open and trusting as possible.

She'd had to be more reserved lately with Will because she couldn't trust him. He had become increasingly more abusive the further into the bottle he crawled. His tirades occasionally spilled over into violence and she'd grown used to walking on eggshells when he was around. Never knowing when he came close if he was going in for a kiss or a kick. She knew beyond a doubt that Emily would never raise a hand to her and that alone removed so many of her qualms.

Taking Emily's hand, she silently led her from the table to the small dance floor, shoving Derek and his menagerie of ladies out of her way. She turned in the circle of Emily's arms and laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, letting Emily lead her around the dance floor. As they danced Emily pulled JJ closer and gently kissed the top of her head, caressing her back as she steered her toward a darkened area of the floor. When she was mostly out of the direct sight line of their team, she gently lifted JJ's chin until their eyes met, their lips soon following. Emily's unhurried kisses ignited a fire in JJ and she couldn't get enough; running her fingers through Emily's hair she lightly scratched her scalp and encouraged her to move closer, deepening the kiss until it stole their breath away.

Back at their table, Rossi was watching them and pointed out the couple to Hotch. "I think Emily is going to be good for JJ." He noted, sipping his wine. "She needs a stable influence and someone who loves her."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "I think they'll be good for each other. JJ is going to pull Emily out of her own head and Emily will show JJ what healthy love means. I can't say I'm happy that Strauss was the one to give them the push they needed, but if the end result is the unity of our team again then I'm not complaining." Hotch's cell ringing cut off anything else he was going to say and he stepped away from the table to answer it. Returning a few minutes later to corral the team and announce they needed to return to the BAU early the next morning; their unsub had just murdered another couple in Iowa City.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When the team was assembled around the round table, Garcia pulled up the latest information on the projector and handed the remote to Hotch. "The unsub entered the home of Karen Moyer and Diane Melcher at 9 pm last night. In a deviation from his normal routine, he shot Diane twice point blank in the face. Karen was found bound to their bed with her heart removed. He didn't take the time to torture these women nor did he rape either of them. None of the neighbors reported hearing the shots nor did they see anyone fleeing the scene." As he finished cycling through the crime scene photos, he turned the projector off and took a seat. "Reid and Rossi will be wheels up in an hour; you're going to work the case from there. Emily, you and JJ will need to move soon. Strauss has okayed the escalation on my recommendation that you're convincing as a couple. Work with Garcia to get your accommodations booked today, I want you on the ground in Cedar Rapids tomorrow. I'll take Henry tomorrow morning."

After the rest of the team left the room, Emily grasped JJ's hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze; turning to face the blond she smiled, "Are you ready for this, JJ?"

"Whether I am or not, the time's come." JJ replied, running her free hand through her hair, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not happy about leaving Henry behind with Will running around like a loose cannon."

Emily rubbed JJ's arm in sympathy, knowing how much this was tearing her apart. "Hotch will watch him like a hawk, he'll be safe with him."

"I know and it's not that I don't trust Hotch, it's that I don't trust Will. I don't know what he'll try once I'm not here, and I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap Henry and hide him some place where we can't find him."

Emily stroked JJ's arm, trying to convey that she knew what JJ was feeling and she'd do all she could to protect their son. "I can have a detail of security guards on Henry within the hour."

JJ shook her head, not sure she could allow herself to make the request. "I can't ask that of you Emily, I'll just have to trust Hotch."

Emily wouldn't take JJ's refusal as the final solution, she just needed to placate her long enough to put a plan in motion. "Okay honey, why don't you go get your stuff together and I'll meet you in Garcia's lair to book our hotel." Standing, Emily took JJ on her arms and hugged her, pouring all her compassion into the embrace. When JJ loosened her hold, she released her and kissed her forehead, "Everything will work out JJ, just breathe and we'll get through this, I promise."

When JJ left the room, Emily pulled out her cell phone and hit 4 on the speed dial. "Mother, I need another favor."

Hearing the tone of voice from her only child Elizabeth Prentiss didn't hesitate, "Certainly dear, what can I do for you?"

Emily, glad to hear her Mother readily agree, laid out her needs. "I need a four man guard around the clock for Henry until we come back for him. He's going to stay with Agent Hotchner while we find a house in Iowa."

Emily's request wasn't a hard one, considering that she'd fallen in love with the boy, she would do anything within her considerable power to ensure the child's safety. "That shouldn't be an issue. Visible?"

Emily considered the question for a moment,weighing the pros and cons of having a detail that would be recognizable as such. "Yes. They need to be visible at all times, and the bigger the better. I want detective LaMontagne to know just how serious we are about Henry's safety."

"Consider it done; they'll be in place in an hour." Elizabeth stated with finality. "Can you send me a picture of the detective?"

Emily sighed in relief, she was proud of her Mother for being so accommodating. "Yes I can and thank you Mother, I appreciate your help."

"Nonsense Emily, that's my future grandson." She stated simply as if the words were superfluous.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They arrived at _The Hotel at Kirkwood Center_ exhausted from the scramble to pack, settle Henry at Hotch's and arrange for Emily's cars to be delivered. Thankfully Garcia had handled all their flight and hotel reservations. As they entered their suite JJ marveled at the accommodations, she knew that Garcia had booked everything on Emily's black card, because there was no way the Bureau would cover this particular hotel. They would expect Emily to pull off the rich executive cover on a shoestring budget; but knowing her friend, she wouldn't settle for less than the best even if she had to pay for it herself.

While Emily tipped the bellman and arranged their bags, JJ started the shower in one of the bathrooms; glad the suite had two so they could shower at the same time. She was too worn out to wait and wasn't even in the mood for dinner. Wanting nothing more than to bathe and cuddle in the massive king sized bed with Emily.

When she stepped from the shower half an hour later, she smiled at Emily's thoughtfulness. On the vanity were her pajamas and a robe with her toiletries laid out just like she preferred. She combed out her hair and brushed her teeth in record time. When she exited the bathroom she didn't see Emily, but heard the other shower running so she climbed into the bed and pulled her cell phone from her purse, dialing Hotch.

"Hi Hotch, we made it safely. Is Henry still awake?"She asked, hoping to speak with her son. Needing to know he was settled in okay and not scared of being in a new place.

"I'm sorry JJ, he's been down about an hour. I can wake him for you." Hotch offered, hearing the tired tone of his newest profiler.

"No," she sighed, "It's okay. It takes him forever to go back to sleep, just tell him I love him and I miss him. I'll call back tomorrow when we get up."

"I will, sleep well, JJ."

"Thanks, Hotch. Good night." JJ tossed her cell on the nightstand and lay back against the pillows, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She missed her son and she hated leaving him when they had a case. This time was even worse because she wouldn't be coming back to town in a few days like normal; they really had no idea how long they would be in the hotel while they looked for the perfect house and figured out how to attract the unsub.

When Emily entered the bedroom and saw JJ visibly upset she didn't hesitate to cross the room and take her in her arms, allowing her to cry against her shoulder. Lying back against the stack of pillows she pulled JJ on top of her and wrapped her arms tightly around her, rubbing her back softly and kissing her head and the side of her face, until JJ fell asleep, Emily knew JJ was upset about leaving Henry behind and figured it had all caught up with her and she was determined to be there to handle the fall out, no matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'm reverting back to the original format of the chapters so that means they'll be shorter. I apologize to those of you wanting longer ones but in order to keep the Sunday postings on track it is unavoidable.**

**Chapter 8**

JJ woke slowly to the feeling of Emily's arms wrapped around her and the soft exhalation of the other woman's breathing in her ear. Her eyes were scratchy from crying herself to sleep and she rubbed them to ease the ache. Her motions woke Emily instantly and the arms wrapped around her waist tightened and pulled her closer, snuggling into the warmth Emily provided, JJ sighed in contentment. "Good morning, sweetheart. I hope you slept okay with me lying on top of you all night."

"It was the best sleep I've ever gotten JJ and the most perfect way to start the day." Emily rasped, the sleep not quite leaving her voice just yet. Mindful of her morning breath, she kissed the top of JJ's head, gently rolling them onto their sides until they were facing each other, entwining their legs as they settled into a more comfortable position. "Are you feeling better today?" She whispered as she carded her fingers through the long, blond tresses splayed across her shoulder and chest.

JJ ducked her head and burrowed further into Emily's neck, embarrassment coloring her words as the image of how she must have looked the previous evening flooded her mind. "I'm sorry about last night; I promise I don't usually fall apart like that."

Emily tilted JJ's chin up until their eyes met, she wanted JJ to see the sincerity in her eyes and to know that what she said was the absolute truth. "Don't ever apologize for missing our son or for needing comfort. And if I can be the one to provide that for you then that makes me the luckiest person in the world."

"I'm not entirely sure who the luckier person in this relationship is. You do make me feel incredibly safe and loved Emily Prentiss."

"I'm glad JJ. I never want you to doubt how unbelievably special you are to me or to question how deep my feelings run."

JJ stroked Emily's face, amazed at the woman whose arms she lay in, feeling more safe, and more loved than she could ever remember feeling. "How can you be so incredibly romantic? You know the right words to say every single time to make me feel like I'm the most blessed person on Earth."

Emily turned her head a little to the side and kissed the palm of JJ's hand. "I don't know about romantic, I just know what you make me feel and I want you to know as well. I'm tired of running from what I want JJ and I think I deserve to be happy for a change. I think you deserve it even more with all you've been through with Will. I want to be the one to remind you what an amazing woman you truly are."

JJ's heart sped up at Emily's words and filled her with the most incredible feeling she'd ever felt. Every word Emily said just made her realize what she'd been missing her whole life. "I feel extraordinary when I'm with you; and don't think it escapes my notice that you call Henry our son. You have no idea how very much that means to me."

Emily didn't have words for how happy that statement made her feel. She'd always loved and felt protective towards Henry and being able to call him her son filled her with the most incredible sense of contentment. "I love you JJ and Henry is part of you, I can't help but love him too."

JJ needed to tell Emily how she felt and just what being with her meant. "During the time you were in Paris, running from Doyle and playing online Scrabble with me every night, I never told you how much that meant to me. Keeping in touch and letting me know you were safe with the words you chose to play. I was so worried for you and I missed you so much, but it never occurred to me to put it together in my mind just how much I cared for you. I could fool myself by thinking it was just concern for a friend, but the anticipation of those nights got me through a lot of really horrible days."

Emily entwined their hands and bringing JJ's hand to her mouth kissed each of her fingers. "I don't think you know how much you helped me keep my sanity; I lived for those nights as well. Hanging on by a thread to the tangible reminder that I still had a life and friends that cared, it kept me sane and put things in perspective for me."

Unable to resist kissing the lips caressing her hand JJ reclaimed her spot on top of Emily, letting all the emotions that were overwhelming her wash over the both of them. Deepening the kiss JJ, ran her hands over Emily's arms and chest, cupping her breasts as her thumbs caressed the nipples hardening under wandering fingers. The moan it elicited from Emily drove her on and she leaned up, lifting the tank top from Emily until she could remove it. Her lips and tongue replacing her fingers on the dusky nipples, she indulged her senses until Emily pushed her away. "JJ, if you go much further I'm not going to be able to control myself. The need to make love to you is getting harder to resist."

JJ sighed and released her hold, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not trying to tease you, I promise. The need to touch you is getting harder for me to control, too; I want you Emily and I want to make love with you."

"Are you ready to take that step, JJ? Once we cross that line there's no going back and I don't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting that we rushed this. When it's right, we'll make love. I want it to be because we love each other and not because our hormones got the better of us."

"I love you Emily and maybe I've been slow in letting you know that, but I am in love with you. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm not ready to cross that boundary, but I'm not far from it and I'm certainly not going to run from it."

Emily kissed her again. Not to arouse, but to acknowledge JJ's affirmation of love. "I love you too, JJ, with all my heart." Emily guided JJ's head back onto her shoulder, pulling the covers up to ward off the chill in the room as they lay in the silence. Their hands never stilled as they touched each other, needing to feel the others skin beneath their fingers. Neither attempted to excite the other, they simply delighted in the knowledge of their shared love.

Eventually JJ's overwhelming need for caffeine drove them from the bed into their separate showers and downstairs for breakfast, over Eggs Benedict and a pot of coffee they outlined their day. Garcia had provided a list of realtors in the area and they'd selected one from the list to show them several houses.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After two weeks, Emily was sure they'd seen every house for sale in Cedar Rapids and they were about ready to call it a wash when her cell phone rang. "Emily? This is Donna from Coldwell Banker and I think I have the perfect house for you. Can you meet me in an hour?"

Emily was a bit dubious at the realtors tone, but game for one more house nonetheless. "Sure, at the office or the house?"

"Let's meet at the house. It's a bit outside town, but I think I've finally found your dream home." Donna enthused, excited not only for the commission she could already envision, but for actually finding a house she knew would meet her client's high expectations. She conveyed conveyed the address and confirmed the time once again, before ending the call.

Emily pulled out her laptop and typed in the address, studying the aerial view. The house appeared to have many acres of land surrounding it and no close neighbors. If the house looked as good on the inside as the satellite view, Emily would have to agree with the realtor that she very well may have found the right house.

They arrived at the house in Springville half an hour prior to the realtor to give them time to look around the grounds without supervision. From the outside the three story structure had a pond fed by Simmons Creek and was mostly surrounded by woodlands. They would be able to defend the property if need be and they could work with Derek's cover to have him build a security fence around the various ponds on the property.

While Emily was concentrating on the perimeter, JJ was looking in the windows and falling in love with the custom limestone construction. The huge windows overlooking the indoor pool were all she really needed to see to know; this was the house she wanted to own.

The realtor met them with the keys and walked them through the house. The kitchen appealed to the chef in Emily and the playroom was perfect for Henry. With three bedrooms, seven bathrooms and over fifteen thousand square feet on twenty-two acres it was definitely a dream home. They didn't even need to discuss it, as soon as they walked the over eighteen rooms, they both knew it was home.

Emily met the realtor in the driveway, waiting for her to complete her call. "We love it; can we put in a bid today?"

Donna was overjoyed but cautious as she relayed the information that could be a potential deal breaker. "Asking price is 3.5 million." She broke the news to Emily and quickly tried to keep the sale, "But you could probably get it for an even three."

"We'll pay full price if they throw in the furniture and we can close this week." Emily replied without blinking at the price. JJ loved the house and that was enough for her.

By Friday evening the house was theirs and as JJ suspected all along, the asking price was too steep for the Bureau and Emily had dipped into one of her trust funds to pay for the house outright. Hotch would be visiting his 'sister' the following day with Henry and JJ was so excited to hold her son again that she couldn't sleep, instead she spent the evening and into the wee hours of the morning unpacking the items they'd had shipped from Virginia. By the time Emily left for the airport the next morning, JJ had the house in order and Henry's room set up and waiting.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_The mantel_ he thought, trying to decide on the perfect place to display her heart. I want to see this one for awhile. She'd fought him and that had excited him more than he'd anticipated. She'd fought for the little blonde bitch until he'd had to tie her to the bed. She'd finally quit when he'd shot the whimpering little fool and only then could he really begin his fun.

Holding her beating heart in his hands and bathing himself in her blood had been such a rush. He'd taken the hearts from the others once they were dead but this one, this one he had to make suffer. The way she'd stood between him and the blond, like she could protect her, like she was more important than him. He had to teach her a lesson, had to rip her heart out just like she'd done to him.

Once he had the jar situated just right, the angle allowing him to view the organ from anywhere in the room, he sat in his favorite easy chair, reliving the moment over and over in his mind. His erection was immediate and urgent, but he resisted touching himself because that was bad and made him a dirty boy. Dirty boys slept outside in the barn with the animals. He wasn't an animal.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: A major thank you to all the folks who left reviews, I have been very lax in responding and I apologize for that profusely. I do read them all and they mean the world to me. I am so glad you are enjoying the story, even those who want it to move faster ;). For those of you thinking (hoping) Will is the UnSub, I'm sorry but there was no way for me to make it be him. He'd have no reason to be in Iowa.**

**Chapter 9**

Hotch was the first to arrive and Emily greeted him and Henry at the door; taking the child from his arms, she set the boy down allowing him to run across the room to his Mama. Keeping their cover intact, she gave Hotch a hug and threading her arm through his she led him into the house, kicking the door shut behind them and releasing him from the uncomfortable closeness. "Sorry about that Hotch, didn't want to risk our cover by not greeting you like a brother."

He smiled a rare smile and patted her shoulder, "No worries Prentiss. Good job."

JJ joined them; Henry firmly seated on her hip and gave Hotch a quick hug as well. "Thanks for bringing him Hotch, did you have a good flight?"

"It was fine, JJ. Your little guy travels very well, right Henry?"

"Planes are fun Mama, they gived me juice!" Henry enthused, bouncing up and down on JJ's hip in his excitement.

"Gave you juice, Henry." Emily corrected, taking the boy from JJ and hugging him. "Did you get to see the clouds?"

"They was pretty Memily. Big and fluffy like marshmallows." Emily laughed at his exuberance as he threw his hands out to show how big the clouds were. "Can I see my room now?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow in JJ's direction, wordlessly asking if she wanted her to take him or if she'd rather do it herself." It's fine, Emily, you can take him. I need to catch up with Hotch anyway."

"So Mr. Henry, why are you calling me Memily?" Emily asked as she climbed the stairs holding Henry's hand so he wouldn't trip on the steps.

"Uncle Aaron said you're my Mama now too, but I already call Mama Mama so he says I can call you Mama Emily. But I likes Memily better. Can I calls you that?"

"Sweetheart, you can call me anything you want." Emily smiled down at him and once they reached the top of the stairs she swept him up in her arms and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly and breathing in his scent. This boy who had captured her heart every bit as much as his mother had just made her life feel complete with just a few simple words. "I love you Henry, big as the whole world."

"I loves you too Memily, big as the whole sky!" He laughed throwing his arms around her neck and smacking her loudly on the cheek, the impromptu kiss leaving a wet mark on her cheek. "Does Mama loves you too?"

"She does and you know what Little Man, I love her too."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When Emily left the room, JJ invited Hotch into the living room gesturing to the large dark leather sofa flanking the floor to ceiling picture windows. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you. How are you doing with this, JJ?" Hotch swept his arm around, indicting the room and house.

"I'm ok, Hotch, really. Emily has been an absolute rock for me through everything. But what I wanted to talk with you about it William. I think it's time I really considered the danger he is to me and Henry. I could use some advice on what to do next."

He wanted to offer any help he could, but was wary of stepping on Emily's toes, knowing just how protective she had become of her family in the few short weeks since they'd become one. "Have you discussed this with Emily? I know she's worried as well, the body guards were a nice touch and kept him from making any moves while you were gone."

"Bodyguards?" JJ queried, not understanding what Hotch was talking about.

He was taken aback at her question, sure that she'd known about the detail assigned to her son. "The four men Emily had watching Henry these past few weeks. You didn't know about that?"

JJ laughed, of course she hadn't known, but that didn't mean she shouldn't have expected Emily to do it even though she'd said not to. "No, but it really doesn't surprise me. She takes such good care of the both of us."

He smiled wistfully at her comment. "That's a very special gift JJ, having someone love you like that."

"I know, Hotch." JJ patted his leg, "I won't take it or her for granted. I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm glad it did."

"I am too JJ, the whole team is actually." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hotch answered her original question. "I think you should start with a restraining order then petition the family courts for sole legal and physical custody of Henry. You should be able to do that from here, but you may have better luck in DC where Emily's mother has connections."

"Won't be necessary Hotch," Emily said from the doorway where she'd heard the last part of the conversation, "The Ambassador has already called in favors, the restraining order is being served tomorrow and her lawyer is arguing the case before the family courts early next week, JJ will be represented in absentia by my Mother. The judge hearing the case is an old family friend, but he'll hear the motions objectively."

JJ felt the tears well up in her eyes and didn't try to stop them from falling down her cheeks. "When did you do all this, Emily?"

"The first night we were together at my townhouse. You were so worried about losing Henry that I called my Mother and asked for a few favors."

"And again with the bodyguards?" JJ asked, needing to know why Emily had done so much for her and their son.

Emily shrugged in response. "If you have the resources at your fingertips, JJ, why not use them?"

JJ stood and hugged Emily to her, squeezing her almost painfully as she tried to convey all the feelings overwhelming her in that moment. "I love you Emily, more and more every single day."

Emily squeezed her back just as tightly, whispering in JJ's ear. "I love you too, Jennifer, more than you'll ever know and if it's in my power to do something for you or our son, then you should know that I'll always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you both happy."

Hotch quietly left the room and the ladies to their private moment, returning to the rental car to retrieve his and Henry's bags. He would be staying in the house with them for a few days under the guise of Emily's brother so he could speak freely with Derek once he began work on the property.

Looking around the grounds he couldn't help but be impressed with the house and land. Emily had done an excellent job of finding the perfect location and he knew from their correspondence that the house belonged to her and JJ and not the Bureau; they would keep the place once the case was over as a private retreat when the stress of their job required some time away. He wasn't even surprised at her generosity when she'd offered to let the team use it any time she and JJ weren't. It would be a nice get away for them when they needed downtime.

He was glad they'd found their way to each other, even if finding their way meant the Bureau forced them to confront their hidden feelings. He was also a little saddened to think of his own life, losing Hailey had been a blow he wasn't sure he would ever recover from and even though Beth had been a distraction, the old feelings just wouldn't leave him alone. He hoped neither of the women would ever know the pain of losing the one they loved.

Taking the bags from the car, he went back inside. Setting the bags in the foyer, he entered the living room and stepped politely back out. Emily was holding JJ's head firmly and from the glance he got, kissing her quite thoroughly. Clearing his throat, he gave them a moment to compose themselves before stepping into the room once again. When he entered, Emily had an arm thrown casually around JJ's shoulders, showing no sign of the passion of moments before. "I have our bags, want to show me which room is mine?"

Emily volunteered to call Derek while JJ showed Hotch his room. "Morgan's Stud Service, if your house is rocking, he'll come knocking. How may we assist you?" Garcia sang across the secure line she'd set up between the agents.

"Seriously, Garcia? He's calling his business the Stud Service?"

"Of course not sugar, that's what I call his business. He chose some lame-o name I can't be bothered to remember. What can we do for you today?"

"Hotch brought Henry home so it's time to get this show on the road. I need to have Derek out first thing to begin building fences. Can you find out the alarm companies too? I want to upgrade the system here, it's out of date."

"Sure thing, I'll send a list over tomorrow morning with the tool-belted wonder boy. If he takes his shirt off while working, I will expect pictures Missy. Don't let me down, Prentiss."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emily replies in all seriousness, "I like my credit rating just like it is."

Garcia's guffaw rang loudly across the line, "Your fear is healthy oh wise one. Toodles!"

Emily disconnected the cell and joined JJ and Hotch outside in the back yard; they were watching Henry running his big yellow Tonka dump truck around in circles. "Okay, we're set for Derek to come in the morning. Did anything else turn up Hotch?"

"Not so far. The police in Iowa City have already turned the Moyer-Melcher files over to the cold case squad."

"Kind of quick for them to give up, isn't it?" Emily asked, her eyes never leaving JJ and Henry as the duo played in the grass.

He shrugged, "They don't have the manpower to keep it going, I told them we'd do our best to help them get it closed."

"Enough shop talk Hotch, I want to get my hands on that front end loader." Hotch laughed as Emily raced across the yard and plopping down beside Henry she took possession of the other big yellow toy, helping her son dig in the yard.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When the doorbell rang the next morning, the trio was just finishing breakfast; Henry having already eaten and run off to his playroom, the excitement of his new toys made it almost impossible to get him to sit still long enough to finish a meal. Emily left Hotch and JJ clearing away the dishes to answer the door.

"Good morning Derek, have any problems finding the place?"

"Damn Emily, you have really outdone yourself." He whistled, getting a good look at the marble foyer. "This is a gorgeous piece of property. Guess you got over your little issue with being a homeowner."

Emily nodded, unable to refute his words. "What can I say, JJ fell in love with it and I had to get it for her."

"Doesn't look like you need any work done, so how are we going to play this?" He asked, not sire they would be able to pull off the cover in such an obviously up to date residence.

"Come on out back and let me show you around." As she walked the property with him she pointed out the three larger ponds she wanted fenced. They also discussed fencing the rest of the property off so the back yard would only be a few acres that Henry could run and play in without them worrying he would accidentally fall into one of the many water features dotting the 20 plus acres. "I ordered a backyard adventure play set for him too and we'll need to select a spot to put it and I want to install that rubber underlayment stuff so he doesn't fall and hurt himself."

They spent almost an hour walking the back yard, picking the perfect spot for Derek's new company to assemble the massive playground set. As usual, she'd spared no expense when it came to her family and the structure she'd chosen would need almost half an acre to accommodate all the equipment. "We need to build a sand pit too, Derek. He loves playing with his Tonka trucks and digging up the yard isn't exactly what I had in mind."

They'd made their way around to the front yard when an alarm company van pulled into the driveway. Emily looked quizzically at Derek, "Did you call them?" She asked, watching the sandy haired man exit the vehicle and wave at them.

"Garcia arranged it for you; she did a little more digging into the murders and found that all the couples had their system installed by this company. It may be nothing because most of the houses had them already before the couples moved in, but so far it's the only common denominator."

"Well good work, Garcia!" she mentally high-five'd the tech goddess. "Does Hotch know yet?"

He shook his head no, "I don't think so. She just got the secure trap and trace line in place so she hasn't contacted anyone but you so far. I thought we could fill him in once he got here. Reid and Rossi know and they're looking into each of the victim's financials to see when and how they were contacted by them."

The alarm technician met them halfway and shook Emily and Derek's hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Ms. Prentiss, actually," Emily corrected, "This is Mr. Morgan, my carpenter. And you are?" She inquired.

"Jacob Anderson, with All-in-One Alarms. I understand you want your system upgraded?"

"That's right. If you'd like to get your equipment and meet me at the house I can show you around. Mr. Morgan, if you need anything just ring the bell and either my brother or my wife can help you out." Emily shook Derek's hand and turned back to Jacob.

Jacob's sudden change in demeanor at the mention of JJ did not go unnoticed by either agent and they both mentally filed that information away to discuss later. "I'm sorry, did you say your wife?"

"Yes, Jennifer. Is that a problem, Mr. Anderson?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, Ms. Prentiss."

"Good, well let's take a look at the house then, shall we?" she gestured toward the front door and allowed the technician to precede her, glancing over her shoulder to where Derek stood and shrugged.

As she showed Jacob through the house, she pointed out where she wanted surveillance cameras installed and areas like the pool room where she wanted keypad entries to keep Henry from accessing them. As the tech jotted notes and completed the walkthrough, they met JJ in the kitchen and Emily made the introductions. Walking over to JJ, she put her arm around JJ's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "This is my wife, Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Jacob Anderson with the alarm company, he's going to set up the new system and install the cameras we want."

JJ shook his hand and barely kept herself from wiping it her hand on her jeans when he released her. His palms were sweating profusely and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was becoming uncomfortable under his close scrutiny and quickly made an excuse to check on Henry so she could get away from him. "I'm going to leave you two to work out all that techie stuff and check on our son. If you need me, I'll be in Henry's room." Kissing Emily on the cheek she walked away, feeling Jacob's eyes on her the whole way.

Once JJ was gone from his sight, he turned back to Emily, "Your wife is beautiful, Ms. Prentiss."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I think I'll join her, it's almost time for our son to take his nap and we like to read to him together. If you need anything, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll be back down in half an hour or so."

"How old is your son, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He's four. Do you have any children?"

"Oh no, I'm divorced and we didn't have any children." At the sad look on his face, Emily reached out, patting him on the shoulder, her natural empathy making her feel for the man's obvious pain. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Anderson."

"Please, call me Jacob."

"Thank you and you can call me Emily. I'm going to leave you to it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll just get my equipment."

Emily didn't see the look of malice on his face as she exited the room and raced up the stairs to Henry's room.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last week, I went home for the holidays and didn't bring my laptop. I hope everyone's holidays were special.**

**Chapter 10**

As Jacob Anderson began installing the cameras he had in his van, he took a look into the areas Emily hadn't shown him, like the Master Bedroom. Sliding a lipstick camera into the air vent facing the bed, he stood back, checking the angles to make sure he could see the entire room, he did the same in the Master Bath, sliding the camera into a potted plant on the vanity. He quickly checked the feed on a hand held viewer and then snuck from the rooms, making sure he wouldn't be seen by any of the houses occupants.

He met Emily in the library once he had installed everything. "Ms. Prentiss, sorry Emily... I've installed all the equipment I had on hand, would it be okay to finish up the rest tomorrow or will you need me to schedule an appointment?"

Emily checked her calendar and nodded, "Tomorrow should be fine, Jacob. We're usually up and around early with Henry, so anytime in the morning should do."

She stood from the desk and escorted him to the front door, shaking his hand, "I'll see you around 9 then?"

"9 it is, and thanks again, Emily." He waved over his shoulder and tossed his tools in the back of the van.

As she watched him drive down the winding drive her cell phone rang. "Prentiss."

"Sweet cheeks, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have a voyeur. Mr. Anderson has installed cameras in your bed and bathroom."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Wish I was. He has them hooked into your wireless system, which is the good news part of this. I can loop the feeds so he only sees what you want him to see."

"JJ is going to freak out."

"Tell her to chill. We can work around this easily enough. If he'd installed his own wifi it would be harder, but he's sloppy so I can make that work to my advantage. The other good news is the camera isn't wired for sound."

"Well there's that at least. Are you sure we can loop it without him knowing?"

"I'll need to wait til dark to make sure it isn't equipped with night vision. If not, we're good to go and I can feed him what we want every night. If he isn't our UnSub we can at least arrest him for video voyeurism."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"I'll bet. Put in your ear wig tonight before turning in and I'll instruct you on what to do for the loop."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Think nothing of it, my lovely."

Emily ended the call and walked around the house to check on Derek, finding him waist deep in pieces and parts for the backyard playground. "Need a hand?"

"While I'd love the help, it probably wouldn't look right to our UnSub."

"Probably not, but who cares? This is for my son and I'd like to help you."

"What does JJ think about you calling Henry your son?" Derek questioned, handing her a wrench and pointing to a bolt he needed tightened.

Emily held the wrench on the requested bolt while Derek tightened the nut. "She's okay with it. She's happy that I think of him as ours."

He nodded, "I can see that. So you're going through with the entire charade?"

"It really isn't a charade anymore; we love each other. It's more like we're building our family."

"What if Strauss changes her mind?"

"About?"

"Keeping you both in the BAU..."

"We've talked about it a little and if she does then I'll resign and take a job somewhere else in the Bureau. Something that won't involve travel so I can be home with Henry when JJ is called away."

"And JJ is cool with that?"

"Not really, but it would be better than the alternative of both of us traveling separately."

"True. Help me with the rock wall." He pointed to the 20 foot section of molded plastic with hand and foot holds in various colors.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Jacob parked the van a few miles down the road and checked the signal. All the cameras he'd installed were feeding him video and he smiled; the pictures were coming through clearly, he only wished he'd brought audio equipped cameras. It would be hard, but not impossible to replace them later if his prey proved worthy of his attention.

After he set the DVR to record, he returned to the shop. Later he would push the feed to his home server where he could watch the couple in privacy. He laughed a little at the thought of privacy, liking the fact that Emily and Jennifer would have none very soon. He liked the little blond and that pissed him off. He wasn't supposed to find the lesbians attractive; that was just a ploy they used to suck in unsuspecting women. Like his wife, that bitch. As his anger boiled, he lashed out; kicking the side of the van over and over until he'd dented the side panel. When he was once again under control, he looked around furtively, pleased no one had witnessed his loss of control, no matter how fleeting.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily and Derek put away their tools and walked to the back porch, joining Hotch and JJ as they sipped iced tea. Emily leaned over and kissed the top of JJ's head liberating the blonds drink and taking a deep swallow, rolling the cool glass against her heated brow. "Mmmm, that tastes good."

"Glad you enjoyed it dear. Would you like a refill?" JJ asked sarcastically. "I'm sure I can scrounge up another glass for you."

"Thanks, sweetie," Emily replied, JJ's sarcasm noted and ignored as she smiled innocently at her. "You take such good care of me." As JJ passed by her chair, Emily reached out and pulled her into her lap, kissing her lightly.

"For that, you're forgiven." JJ whispered in Emily's ear, "And if you're really good, then perhaps we can make tonight a night to remember." When Emily moaned, she kissed her again. She kept it chaste so as not to embarrass the men she knew were watching them closely.

When she walked away, Derek grinned at Emily; she knew he was about to say something rude. "Not a word, Morgan. Keep your prurient thoughts to yourself."

"I only have only one thought princess and that's 'Damn you two are hot together!'"

Emily just smiled knowingly and turned back to JJ as the blond stepped onto the porch. Handing her empty glass to JJ she winked at her, "Our contractor thinks we're hot honey."

"Well of course he does. He has eyes, right?" JJ winked at her.

Emily and Hotch laughed both shaking their heads in unison, "She's got you there, Derek." Hotch remarked as JJ made herself comfortable in Emily's lap.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to head home to my own hot blond. She at least appreciates my… what did you call them, Emily?"

"Prurient thoughts."

"Right, my prurient thought."

JJ laughed, "I'll just bet she does."

Derek rose from the table, setting his now empty glass on the tray beside the pitcher of tea. "Don't get up ladies, I'll show myself out."

After Derek left, Emily turned her attention to Hotch. "How long can you stay, Hotch?"

"Probably a week without raising any suspicions."

"We'd love to have you longer if you think we can make it seem natural." JJ replied refilling his tea glass.

"Why don't we re-evaluate at the end of the week and see where we are?"

JJ nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Now, what did Garcia say Emily?"

"Our friendly neighborhood Alarm man has a few unsightly, voyeuristic, tendencies. He's put cameras in areas I didn't approve, like the bedroom." At JJ's sharp intake of breath, she hurried to assuage her fears, rubbing her back soothingly. "Garcia says she can loop the feed so he only sees what we want to show him. It'll be okay, baby, I promise."

Hotch quietly slipped away, leaving the two women to talk he went upstairs to check on the still sleeping Henry. Sitting in the rocking chair in the boy's room, he watched the tousled-headed, blond boy sleep, missing his own son and wishing, not for the first time, that he had more time to spend with him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I spent the past weekend meeting the new in-laws. This chapter is rated M and can be skipped without detracting from the story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Chapter 11**

Emily checked the house one last time to make sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked before joining JJ in the bedroom. The blond was laying out her night-clothes when Emily stepped behind her and wrapped her hands around JJ's waist, effectively stopping her motions and spinning the woman around in her arms. JJ came willingly into the circle and wrapped her own arms tightly around Emily, leaning up for a kiss that started as a slow exploration and quickly became deep and passionate.

Emily became lost in the kiss, lost in her desire to taste JJ, to drink her in deeply in a way she hadn't allowed herself to before. Her passion rising to fevered heights as she allowed all she felt for the blond to be transmitted in a single kiss that took both their breaths away. Drawing back she looked into pools of blue that reflected her desires back at her. "I love you, JJ and I need to make love to you."

"Not to me Emily, with me; always with me." JJ responded, nibbling on Emily's full lips and delighting in the soft sighs and moans she was eliciting. "And I want that too, but not while cameras are watching us."

Emily's hands could no longer still their motion on JJ's back and she slipped them under JJ's shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and sides. She was barely resisting the urge to cup the full breasts hanging loose under the University of Pennsylvania sweatshirt JJ had put on that morning. "Join me in the shower? I can cover the one in the bathroom without making it look suspicious."

JJ pulled Emily's hands from beneath her shirt and brought each one to her mouth, kissing the backs lightly. "I'd like that."

Emily took her own bed clothes from the shared dresser before once again capturing JJ's hand and leading her into the bathroom. She tossed a towel in the direction of the potted plant on the counter effectively covering the camera she knew it held and allowing them privacy to undress.

As JJ pulled her shirt off, she cocked her head in the direction of the massive Jacuzzi tub; one of the major draws for her was the master bathroom and the oversized tub that could hold the two of them easily and probably another person or two. "How about we skip the shower and soak in the tub?"

"You are a woman after my own heart, Jennifer."

"I hope, by now, I have it. I've been after it for awhile now."

Emily closed the few feet separating them in several steps and pulled JJ into her arms, luxuriating in the feel of finally holding a mostly-naked JJ against her own semi naked skin. "You have it, you always have and I hope you never doubt that."

JJ cupped Emily's face in her palms, bringing their lips close but not quite touching, "I've never doubted you or your love for me for even a single second." As the last words fell from her lips, she captured Emily's, seeking and gaining admittance into the taller woman's mouth to show just how much she meant the words she'd said. When their breaths became labored and breathing was difficult, she reluctantly pulled back, gazing into brown eyes that were filled with the love she knew Emily felt for her and she sighed, laying her head on Emily's chest. Feeling the other woman's arms come around her and pull her close, she was content to stand there all night – lost in the feelings swirling in her heart and head. But too soon, Emily pulled back and released her; leaving her to remove the rest of her clothes as she started the water running into the tub, adding bath salts to the steaming water.

As the tub filled, Emily removed her own clothes and slipped into the tub, starting the jets and adjusting the pressure. Once she got it the way she liked, she turned off the water and held out a hand, helping JJ into the tub. Leading her to the open spot between her outstretched legs Emily gently urged her back against her chest. Once JJ was settled, Emily pressed a button on the wall that dimmed the lights and another that started the soft jazz station she liked playing.

"Mmm, you really know how to pamper a woman don't you, Emily?" JJ moaned as Emily's hands wound around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Emily hated to stop her lips from mapping every inch of JJ's neck and shoulders, but she needed to tell her how she felt; it was important to her that JJ know she was the only one Emily had ever felt this way about. "I don't know. I've never pampered another woman, I just know what I want to do for you and it makes me happy to finally be able to do all the things I've fantasized about for the last few years."

JJ turned in the circle of Emily's arms until she was lying chest to chest. Using her elbows on the sides of the tub, she propped herself up and gazed at Emily. "I'd love to hear some of these fantasies of yours."

"Well, this is definitely one of them." Emily replied hoping the blush she could feel wasn't displayed on her face. "I've wanted to make love to you for so long now, that I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't touch you."

JJ took Emily's left hand and brought it to her breast, "Touch me, Emily."

Emily moaned as her hand cupped the rounded breast, slicked by the water and softened by the bath salts. Sliding her fingers over the firm mound, she rolled a taut nipple between her fingers, reveling in the sensation of finally touching the woman she desired for so long. Emboldened by JJ's closed eyes and soft moans, Emily slipped her other hand into the water; pulling JJ up her body until she could capture her other nipple in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the hard bud, she gently nipped and tasted until JJ's hands gripped her head pulled her tighter, encouraging her to increase the pressure.

The sounds of JJ's moaning spurred her on and she slipped her hands below the water, caressing JJ's stomach and hips before sliding her fingers in to the wetness that had nothing to do with the bath water. She couldn't stifle her own moan at the moisture pooled between JJ's thighs and slowly mapped the contours newly opened to her. Feeling each tremble and quake as JJ began slowly thrusting against her questing fingers; she began increasing the pressure and speed until JJ collapsed against her, the waves of her orgasm removing any possibility of holding herself upright any longer. When the last waves calmed and JJ could speak once more, she kissed Emily thoroughly and sighed, "You have magical fingers, Ms. Prentiss."

Emily laughed and kissed her again, "I'm not so sure about that, but I do so love feeling your body respond to me."

Lying more fully in Emily's arms, JJ traced her own fingers over the flesh she could easily reach. Caressing every exposed inch of Emily's body, she slowly and sensuously brought the brunette to her own release. Wrapping her arms around the trembling woman, she murmured words of encouragement as Emily rode out the last twinges of her orgasm. "I love how your body responds to me, too."

Emily nudged the drain open with her toe and stood, holding out a hand to help JJ rise from the now tepid water. "What do you say we move this to the bedroom?"

For a moment JJ's expression showed a hint of panic. "What about the camera?"

Emily stepped from the tub and took another towel from the cabinet, wrapping the bath sheet firmly around JJ. "Garcia can start the loop and then we'll pick up where we left off."

After Emily wrapped herself in a towel, JJ stepped into her arms, needing the security in light of the swirling emotions she was feeling. "I'm not sure how comfortable I'll feel knowing she'll be watching." She whispered against Emily's chest.

Emily kissed the top of JJ's head and looked down into concerned, blue eyes. "Do you really think she'll do that?"

JJ laughed, "Knowing Garcia, she'll watch some. Maybe not the whole time, but she won't be able to resist."

Emily grinned, acknowledging that JJ was more than likely correct in her assessment of their best friend. "You're probably right, but I think she'd give us our privacy."

Feeling more in control of her emotions, JJ stepped back and dried off, slipping on the silk pajamas Emily had picked out for her. "Well, until I know for sure, there will be no Girls Gone Wild for Garcia to tease us about later."

"I'll be sure to let her know that her voyeuristic tendencies will be crimping our love life. Considering how badly she's wanted us to get together that should be deterrent enough to ensure our lovemaking is entirely safe from prying eyes."

JJ walked back to Emily and took her face in her hands, kissing her softly. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too."

Teeth brushed and flossed, the ladies made their way into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Emily had contacted Garcia from the bathroom to let her know they were ready to start the looping process. Once they received the all clear and Garcia alerted her she was signing off for the night, Emily had taken JJ into her arms once again, making love until the wee hours of the morning.

Across town, Jacob Anderson was pacing his office; randomly throwing items against the walls and screaming his frustration of not being able to watch the women in the bathroom. He'd thought the potted ivy was the perfect place to hide a camera until that black haired bitch had thrown a towel over the container. Now he'd have to find a reason to return to the house and move it. Of course, he thought, he did have the security codes to the alarms; he'd just wait until they were out for the day and then he'd be able to correct his mistake.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I really want to thank you for reading and writing, I know I'm way behind in responding to your comments and I apologize for that. I read every one and they truly make my day!

Chapter 12

"Emily, dear, I'm sorry to call so late," Elizabeth started the conversation not waiting for Emily to get a word in edge wise, "But you need to warn JJ that Will has petitioned the courts for custody and the papers will be served any moment now."

"Oh fuck me." JJ looked up as Emily swore, concern etching her face. It was uncharacteristic for Emily to use such strong words even in the most trying of circumstances. Emily shrugged and waved her back down as JJ rose from the couch.

On the phone Elizabeth's rebuke was swift and sharp. "Language Emily!"

"Sorry Mother." Emily said contritely, knowing her mother wouldn't tolerate hearing her speak that way, even if the situation warranted it. "Do you know on what grounds?"

Placated from the apology Elizabeth shared what she knew, hoping Emily wouldn't resort to gutter speak again. "From what the clerk told me it was taking Henry across state lines without his consent. He tried using the lesbian angle, but the judge told him that he wouldn't have a leg to stand on since gay marriages are legal in DC now."

Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Well there's that, at least. I appreciate your call Mother and I'll let JJ know what to expect."

"If there's anything I can do let me know, and give JJ my best."

"I will, Mother." Emily disconnected the call and threw her cell across the room. It hit an arm chair and bounced harmlessly to the floor, but it was enough to have JJ on her feet and striding across the livingroom. Taking Emily in her arms she could feel the anger radiating off her lover in waves.

"What's wrong Emily? Talk to me."

Emily hugged her back and stepped away, taking JJ's hand and leading her to the couch where they could talk. "Will is having you served; he's seeking custody of Henry." There was no way to break the news gently so she ripped the Band-Aid off quickly.

JJ sat back feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. "How? Why?"

Turning sideways on the sofa Emily stroked JJ's leg trying to comfort her in any way she could. "He's convinced the judge that you took Henry across state lines without his consent."

JJ couldn't process the information and just kept shaking her head."Can he do that? He knew we had this case."

"I don't know, honey, but we'll fight him on it."

"When?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When is the hearing?"

"Mother didn't have that information but she did say you'd be served any time now. We'll just have to wait until the process server gets here."

"Can your mother stand in for me again?"

Hotch cleared his throat and stepped fully into the room. He'd heard part of the conversation between Emily and JJ and had pieced together the rest. "You're going to want to be there JJ. You need to present your side. The judge will want to hear from you directly."

"So what happens to the case while we're away?"

"Emily will need to stay here." Hotch held up his hand to forestall the outburst he knew was coming. "I'll go with you so you aren't alone. I can also testify on your behalf if need be. It may make Will less hostile if Emily isn't there."

'He's right JJ. Will is going to be worse if I'm there."

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"More than anything, but I also want you to win and if Will uses me against you then I couldn't live with that and neither could you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Across town Jacob Anderson was watching the monitors intently. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on in the Prentiss household but it was obvious the blond was upset and the brunette was trying to placate her. The doorbell rang and when the brother opened it a Deputy Sherriff was waiting on the other side. Leaning forward in his chair he tried to make out what was happening. The Deputy handed a paper to the brother and walked away. When the door closed, the blond burst into tears and Emily pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. He wished he had audio on his cameras and would have to remedy that on his return trip. He was missing so much by not being able to hear what the women talked about.

His frustration grew as Hotch blocked his view, standing in front of the camera he'd placed in the clock on their mantle. He was able to make out some of the words on the paper though and that gave him a clue. The words Petition for Sole Custody were bold and easily seen. "So that little brat isn't theirs." He chuckled, this would make things so much easier on him; he wouldn't have to kill the boy. He would and he knew he could, but he didn't want to have to harm the child.

He'd have to change his timeframe though and he wasn't prepared to accelerate. He needed more time to be sure they were truly worthy. If they left town before he had time to make them his, he'd have to start over again and he just knew they'd be the ones. He would finally be able to finish his collection, be able to exorcise his wife permanently. He needed Emily and JJ, no matter what he needed to make sure they stayed right where he wanted them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When he was finished reading them, Hotch handed the papers to Emily and she quickly scanned them.

"Tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Appears so, she'll need time to meet with the attorney your Mother arranged."

She handed the summons back to Hotch and glanced over at JJ, sobbing quietly on the sofa. "And Henry has to be present as well?"

Hotch folded the papers and laid them on the mantle. "Yes, it doesn't specifically say that, but he'll need to be there as well. If, for some unforeseen reason, Will wins then he'll take custody immediately."

Emily dropped her head, it wasn't news she wanted to hear, but she knew Hotch was being as honest with her as always. "What are our chances?"

Hotch shook his head, it was a crap shoot in custody hearings. You could never really predict the outcome. "I don't know Emily, probably better since she has an order of protection against him, but it's no guarantee."

She felt helpless, it wasn't a feeling she knew intimately and she tried to hide it, but she knew Hotch would see through it. "Can you call Garcia and have her arrange a private plane for them; I don't want JJ to worry about flying commercial on top of everything else. She has my card numbers; tell her to spare no expense, whatever she thinks they'll need, make sure they get it."

Hotch nodded, hugged her briefly, and stepped from the room to allow them their privacy. He called Garcia and arranged their flight. He'd take care of them for Emily, knowing that his profiler wouldn't rest until she knew the outcome but at least she'd have the peace of mind that her family was taken care of to the best of his ability.

Alone once more Emily pulled JJ into her arms and let her cry, knowing no words would ease the pain JJ was going through, she could only offer the comfort of being there. When JJ's tears finally abated Emily lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "I'm here for you Jennifer, whatever you need, and however you need it."

JJ wiped her face, rubbing her wet hands on her jeans. "I don't know what I need Emily. Our son, you, knowing that you're there with me, if not in person at least in spirit."

Emily felt tears fill her own eyes at JJ's plaintive words. "I wish I could be there, more than anything I wish that."

JJ wiped the tears from Emily's cheeks, stroking the soft skin gently. "I know and if it weren't for this case you would be. I've never hated our job more than I do at this very moment."

Emily stood and taking JJ's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. Tossing a towel over the camera she ran a tub of water, adding the bath salts she knew JJ loved. When the temperature was right she slowly undressed JJ and settled her into the bath. Tonight wasn't about making love; it was about making sure JJ felt loved and pampered. Once she had her settled in the bath Emily lowered the lights and went to Henry's room to get him bathed and ready for bed.

Tomorrow would be a long day for the little boy and though he didn't understand he was excited about being on a plane again. Emily hugged him extra tight as she put him in bed. "Why are you sad Memily?"

Lying down beside him to read his favorite bedtime story she considered how much to tell him. "I just going to miss you and Mama little man, that's all."

He cupped her face, like he'd seen her do with his Mama when she was sad, and kissed her cheek. "It be okay Memily, we be home soon, promise."

She laughed at his earnestness and kissed him back, "I know, but I'll still miss you."

Sleepiness over took him quickly and she kissed his brow, "I love you son, you take care of Mama for me okay?"

He nodded solemnly, "Love you too Memily, I'll takes good care of Mama."

She stayed with him until he went to sleep. Walking from the room she turned off the light and stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching him sleep in the light spilling in from the hallway. She couldn't help saying a silent prayer that he'd be home with them before the weekend was over.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I had planned to add additional scenes to this chapter but the court proceedings took up the whole thing. Instead of separating this into multiple chapters you get an extra long one this week. Hope you all enjoy .

**Chapter 13**

JJ paced nervously outside the courtroom; they were next on the docket and even though her lawyer assured her Will had no chance of gaining custody, she couldn't help but worry she would lose her son.

"JJ, dear, come sit beside me." Elizabeth requested, interrupting her thoughts. "You're not doing yourself any good by worrying."

JJ nodded and took a seat on the bench between Elizabeth and Rossi; each taking one of her hands and squeezing them to offer comfort. "I know and I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I just can't help wondering what Will's going to say and how the judge will react."

"I've known Judge Williams for many years and he's always been fair and impartial. I don't think he'll be swayed by any shenanigans Henry's father attempts."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you've been such a help to me and Emily through all of this."

"Think nothing of it, my dear; I'm glad to be able to do something." Elizabeth patted JJ's hand once more then released it when the door to the courtroom opened and the clerk motioned them inside. "Looks like it's time, you just keep your chin up and no matter what Will says, try not to react."

JJ nodded and followed the clerk into the courtroom, taking a seat in the chair indicated. She looked across the aisle and saw Will watching her; the anger and hatred in his eyes was palpable, but she refused to break eye contact until he did. Satisfied with the small victory, she mentally patted herself on the back, round one goes to me.

The Judge entered the courtroom and they all rose as he took his seat. His steel gray moustache and beard were neatly trimmed and matched the ring of hair around his head. He looked no nonsense and a little intimidating to JJ, but she trusted that Elizabeth knew what she was doing when she pulled the strings to get him assigned to their case.

They sat and waited as the Judge read over the documents Will had filed and her replies to each that her lawyer had submitted. She'd spent the better part of the previous day in her attorney's office answering every allegation Will had leveraged against her and crafting her own against him. They'd also spent most of the afternoon with the various witnesses JJ would have speaking for her. The entire team, with the exception of Reid, who was watching Henry for her today, would take the stand to testify to her fitness as a parent. She just hoped it would be enough to ensure she kept her son where he belonged. She'd been warned that seeking sole custody with no visitation for Will would be a hard fought battle, but she was prepared to see it through no matter what it took. She couldn't stand by and let Will destroy their son, nor could she let Henry be exposed to the kind of violence she knew Will was capable of displaying, especially when he'd been drinking.

The sound of the Judge straightening the papers and laying them down snapped JJ from her internal musings and she straightened in her chair, tuning her full attention to the black robbed man seated above them.

"Mr. LaMontagne, you'll take the stand first." Judge Williams ordered. As Will's lawyer rose, the Judge motioned him back to his seat. "I'll be questioning your client, Mr. Arnott. When I need your input, I'll ask for it."

Turning his attention back to Will, the judge leveled his gaze upon the man seated in the box. "Mr. LaMontagne, I've read your documents, but I'd like to hear your reasons for separating this child from his mother directly from you."

"She's kept me from seeing my boy for months now and frankly she's put him in an unnatural environment. I don't want my boy raised by a bunch of depraved lesbians. I can provide a more stable home life and make sure he grows up to be a man." Will's temper flared immediately as he thought of Henry being raised by JJ and that dyke. "JJ weren't no queer until she hooked up with that Prentiss woman and now she's living with her. I don't want no child of mine being raised by no bunch of queers, he needs to know that's wrong."

The Judge took notes as Will spoke, his face registering no emotion so JJ had a hard time telling what the man was feeling at Will's outburst. "Is the Mother's sexual orientation your only grounds for seeking sole custody, Mr. LaMontagne?"

"No, she's always flying off for work and leaving him alone. A boy needs his parent with him."

"She leaves the child alone?"

"Yes." It was stretching the truth a little he knew, but the judge didn't know that, and he needed to do something to ruin JJ's "good girl" image if he had any hope of winning.

JJ's lawyer was on her feet as soon as the words left Will's mouth. "Your honor, we'd like a chance to refute that last statement."

"Very well." The Judge gestured in a go ahead motion.

JJ's attorney smoothed the expertly tailored black pin stripe jacket and reached for her own notes, reading directly from JJ's statement. "While Ms Jareau's work does indeed take her away, Henry is at no time left alone as Mr. LaMontagne has intimated, he is supervised and cared for by a live in nanny that has been with Ms. Jareau since Henry was born. He is also with her at work with her in FBI daycare facility when she's not on a case. Her Unit Chief is also a single parent and so understands when there are times she needs to be away from work to care for Henry; he allows this any time it is necessary."

"Thank you, Ms. Johnson, you may be seated." He turned his attention back to Will, "Mr. LaMontagne, I will caution you to be factual in your testimony. I don't abide by innuendo and misleading statements."

Will nodded, "Sorry, your honor." He glared hatefully at JJ, pleased to see her flinch.

"Now then, on what other grounds do you allege Ms. Jareau is an unfit parent?"

Will puffed his chest out, his anger rising once again, making his face turn red as he tried to control his temper. "She took my boy out of state without asking my permission. She moved him without even giving me the chance to say good-bye!"

"Mr. LaMontagne, I'll caution you once again, control your temper and refrain from outbursts. Have you been drinking, boy?"

"Of course not!"

"Clerk, escort Mr. LaMontagne to my chambers, there's a police officer there who will administer a breathalyzer."

"I may have had a drink before coming, just to relax."

"Mr. LaMontagne, I can smell alcohol on your breath from over here. Now, while I'd like to believe that you had a single drink, as you state, I'm not convinced. So you'll follow the clerk to my chambers and you'll have a breathalyzer administered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your honor." Will sighed and stood, following the clerk from the courtroom.

The judge turned back to JJ, requesting her to take the stand. "Ms. Jareau, you've also lobbed accusations against Mr. LaMontagne in your petition for sole custody, I'd like to hear your grounds."

JJ centered herself for a moment, she was often called upon to testify in cases the team had helped solve so she knew how to conduct herself on the stand. "I'm seeking sole custody on the grounds that Will is an unfit parent. He has a history of alcohol abuse and when he's been drinking he is prone to violent outbursts.

Before JJ could continue Will's attorney jumped to his feet. "I object your honor; my client has no history of violence, and is in fact a well respected Detective with the New Orleans Police Department."

Instead of answering the Judge merely handed a stack of papers to the attorney. "Read these, and in the future, I'd suggest you do a background check on your client before coming to my court."

The attorney took the papers and quickly scanned the various documents before sitting back down. "I rescind my objection, your Honor."

"I thought so. Now, Ms Jareau, please continue."

"As I said, Will has a history of violence towards me when he's been drinking and at times Henry has been present when Will has attacked me."

"When was his last altercation with you, Ms. Jareau?"

"A few days before I moved to Iowa, Mr. LaMontagne came to my house to visit with Henry. When I informed him I would be moving to Iowa for a case and he wouldn't be able to see Henry during that time, he became irate and began choking me. A fellow agent, Emily Prentiss, was required to draw her weapon to facilitate my release. At that time, Mr. LaMontagne verbally threatened me and attempted to remove Henry from the house. Agent Prentiss stopped him and requested he leave the premises. He verbally threatened her, but removed himself as requested. After that altercation, she encouraged me to seek a protective order against Mr. LaMontagne for myself and my son."

"What is the current state of that order?"

"While in Iowa, the initial order expired and Mrs. Elizabeth Prentiss stood in for me to seek a Permanent Protective Order. The court approved the order and it is in effect today, it expires in two years."

"Very good, I'd suggest you make sure this one doesn't expire. Now, about the allegations that you and Ms. Prentiss are in an unnatural relationship; what do you have to say on that matter?"

"I am involved in a loving, caring relationship with Ms. Prentiss and what we share is in no way unnatural."

"How does your son see this relationship?"

"He calls her Memily, because he likes it better than Mama Emily." JJ smiled at the memory of hearing Henry call Emily by her nickname. "He has known Emily since the day of his birth and she has been a constant in his life. He loves her and she loves him as if he were her own."

Will's attorny once again jumped to his feet, but before he could speak the judge interrupted him, "Now I'll caution you Mr. Arnott that I won't tolerate objections regarding Ms. Jareau's lifestyle. As you well know, gay and lesbian marriages are legal in DC and my personal opinion on the matter is that it's about damn time. You'll garner no sympathy with me using their lifestyle as an argument."

Will's attorney merely nodded and tossed his pen down on the table, and took his seat as the judge turned his attention back to JJ.

"Ms. Jareau, you are stating, in direct contradiction to Mr. LaMontagne's statement, that you did, in point of fact, make him aware you were relocating to Iowa, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor, Emily and I both explained to Will that we had a case in Iowa that required us to pretend to be a couple and that we would be there for the duration. We expected the case to take a few months to resolve, however; it appears that we may be able to move the timeline up now."

"And when you relocate back to DC, what will your living arrangements be at that time?"

"Emily and I have discussed the desire to sell both our residences and to purchase a house in Richmond. We've also purchased a residence in Iowa that we'll retain once the case there is settled. We plan to use that as a vacation home for ourselves."

"The one area we haven't touched upon is financial responsibility and assets, Ms. Jareau. How will you be able to provide for your child if you are awarded sole custody? How will you provide medical care, schooling and such?"

"I provide fully for my son now. Mr. LaMontagne does not, nor has he ever, provided child support or financial aid in any way. Once I return to DC, Emily and I plan to marry, if we don't do so while in Iowa. She also plans to formally adopt Henry as well. As most are aware, the Prentiss family is financially sound and Emily has made it very clear to me that she intends to ensure Henry never wants for anything, which includes the best schools and medical care."

"How do you feel about that?"

"It's overwhelming, I'm used to providing for myself and my son. I'm able to manage very well on my own, but it would be a lie to say that Emily's money wouldn't make it easier."

"Tell me about your residence now."

"Here or in Iowa?" JJ queried.

"Since you are residing there, let's go with Iowa."

"Henry has his own room and also a playroom, he has the most lavish playground setup that I've ever seen, courtesy of Emily."

"Tell me about the residence, not just Henry's areas."

"If you'd be okay with it, our Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, is in the court today and she can show you the property."

"Ms. Garcia, if you'd please."

While Garcia was setting up her equipment the police officer escorted Will to the courtroom, his face was a mask of anger as he snatched his chair from under the table and threw himself into it, whispering heatedly to his attorney.

The police officer handed the Judge a piece of paper and walked across the room to stand behind Will's chair.

Judge Williams read the paper and tossed it on the desk in front of him, turning towards Will. "Mr. LaMontagne, did the officer inform you of your results?"

"Yes."

"Yes, 'your Honor'. That's what you meant to say, right?"

"Yes, your honor." Will sneered.

"I'm not aware of the legal limits in Louisiana, Mr. LaMontage, but 0.069 is dangerously close to being over the legal limit here and amounts to more than a single drink. In other cases I would call a halt to the proceedings for the day, but since you seem coherent we'll continue, unless your attorney or Ms. Jareau's have any objections."

He paused while both attorneys considered and determined to continue the proceedings. "Very well; Ms. Garcia, if you're ready?"

"Yes, your honor." Garcia replied and walked to the bench, setting her laptop next to the Judge and scrolling through the pictures of the property from the initial realtor listing. When she finished with those she brought up a satellite link and showed him real time pictures of the property and finally the camera feed, allowing him to walk through the house and grounds. When he was satisfied he'd seen enough he asked her if she could bring up the residence Will had in Louisiana. When Will nodded in agreement she focused the satellite on the street address provided. The poverty level of the area was noticeable and the judge didn't need to see more than the neighborhood to make a decision.

"Thank you, Ms. Jareau, you can return to your seat. Mr. LaMontagne, please take the stand."

When Will was seated, once again slumped sullenly in the chair the judge began questioning him again. "Mr. LaMontagne, you stated that you were not informed that Ms. Jareau would be taking your son to Iowa, would you like to revisit that statement and make corrections?"

"No." Will replied defiantly.

"I won't caution you again Mr. LaMontagne to address this court as 'yes your Honor' or 'no your Honor'."

Will rolled his eyes at the admonishment, he was getting a little sick of this blow hard correcting him. "No, your Honor, I don't want to change my statement."

The judge nodded, unwilling to continue the current line of questioning, and giving Will yet another chance to continue lying to him. "Then let's address the matter of the Protection Order against you. Why did Ms. Jareau seek a PO?"

Will pointed at JJ, "That dyke she's fucking put her up to it."

"Language, Mr. LaMontagne. You're already on my very last nerve and frankly this isn't helping your case, son. Get yourself under control."

Will sat back in the chair, shoulders slumping dejectedly, "I don't know why she got it; I didn't do nothing to her. That Prentiss woman put her up to it."

"So you didn't perpetrate any violence against Ms. Jareau?" The judge asked him incredulously.

Will shook his head vehemently, "I never touched her."

"Mr. LaMontagne, I have reached the end of my patience with you. I have the photographs that accompany the PO, they clearly show bruises on Ms. Jareau's throat as well as on her arms."

Will clenched his fist and slammed them on his thighs in frustration at his inability to get the judge to believe him. "I didn't touch her, that dyke probably did it to blame it on me."

"Thank you, Mr. LaMontagne, I've heard enough. You may step down." When Will had returned to his seat, the Judge finished writing his notes and addressed both sides. "I believe I have enough to make a decision. We'll adjourn for an hour while I go over my notes, and then I'll render my decision.

After the judge left the room, JJ turned to Elizabeth and her attorney. "He didn't call any of our witnesses, is that bad for us?"

"Oh, JJ dear, you've won. He was clearly unimpressed with Will and his lying. I think he knows who the better parent for Henry will be." JJ's attorney nodded her head in agreement, "Don't worry JJ, he just needs time to put the final orders in place and he'll check precedents to make sure his orders can't be overturned then he'll be back."

JJ sighed in relief, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost custody. True to his word an hour later the Judge called the court to order and prepared to deliver his statement.

"Mr. LaMontagne, I am addressing you first because I think you warrant the most attention in this matter. You, sir, should be very glad this is a court of no record and that I can't hold you in contempt for perjury. Your statements, while patently false and inflammatory, only helped me to determine what was in the best interest of your son. My suggestion to you is that you seek counseling for your anger issues and that you check yourself into a substance abuse program. You are an unstable influence on your child and so I'm awarding sole physical and legal custody to Ms Jareau. You are to have no visitation rights until you have proven yourself to be clean and sober for a period of one year from the date you enter treatment. I'm also enforcing the Protective Order Ms. Jareau has in place, you are to have no contact with Ms. Jareau or your son until the PO expires or you have successfully completed your one year of sobriety. You are released from child support as Ms. Jareau is not seeking financial support for her child. Do you understand my orders?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Good. Ms. Jareau, I strongly urge you to ensure that the PO is enforced at all times. You are not required to furnish Mr. LaMontagne any change of address nor are you required to correspond with him in any way concerning your son or your whereabouts. Any communication you need to have with him should be through this court only. Any violation of my orders will result in forfeiture of any future visitation rights for Mr. LaMontagne. I'd also like to suggest that your PO be updated to include Ms. Prentiss and your nanny. Do you have any questions?"

"No, your honor. Thank you."

"My pleasure; this matter is resolved and you are all free to go." As he stood from the bench, he took a moment to watch as the assembled group rushed to hug and congratulate JJ.

Will jumped to his feet and lunged at JJ. "This isn't over, you bitch! I'll see you dead before I let you take my son."

Before anyone else could react, the Judge ordered the officer to take Will into custody. "He is to be remanded to jail immediately for violation of his Protective Order and for making a death threat upon a Federal Agent." The officer wrestled Will to the ground and secured cuffs to his wrist. Once under control, he escorted him from the court and into his waiting patrol car for the short ride to the jail.

Once Will was removed from the room, JJ took her cell from her purse and dialed Emily, frowning when it went to voicemail; she tried the house phone when she received no answer on that she turned to Garcia. "Emily isn't answering her phone, can you track her? She wanted to know as soon as we heard."

"You got it, gumdrop, give me a second." Garcia scanned her pc, her frown mirroring JJ's when she saw the GPS location of Emily's phone. Her fingers flew over the keys as she scanned file after file. "Oh God, oh God, no." she exclaimed, looking at JJ in horror. "He's got her, JJ. Anderson has our princess."

Rossi came up behind Garcia, looking over her shoulder at the video feed she was reviewing. "Back that up again."

Garcia ran the feed backward as Rossi motioned Hotch over to watch as well. "He took her from the house this morning. It's hard to see, but I think she's wearing her clutch piece." Rossi pointed to the screen, "Can you enhance that?"

"Yes sir, give me a moment." Garcia replied, concentrating on pulling the view of Emily's right ankle into tighter focus.

Hotch slapped Rossi on the back, "You're right, Dave, good eye."

"Agent Hotchner?" Elizabeth joined the conversation, her face paler than he'd ever seen and he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "What are you going to do to get my daughter back?"

He included the entire team in his response, making sure to include Elizabeth. "We're wheels up in 30, Garcia get Reid on the line and tell him to meet us at the airstrip with Henry. Then contact Morgan and let him know what's going on, he needs to get over to Emily and JJ's and see what he can find at the scene."

After Garcia had her orders and left the room to make her calls he turned back to JJ and Elizabeth, "Gather whatever you need to bring with you and meet us at the plane, we'll go over everything Garcia finds on the way." As they turned to leave he called out to Elizabeth, "And Ambassador, don't worry, we'll get her back."

"I'm counting on it, Agent Hotchner." She replied, turning away quickly to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He'd been sitting in the van for hours, watching the video stream from within the house. He'd seen Emily eating breakfast and then walking the grounds. Once she left the house, he knew he'd only have a few minutes to get inside before she came back. Once inside, he raced through the rooms, making sure there was no one else in the house. He'd seen the blond leave with Emily's brother and the child and from the amount of bags they'd taken, he wasn't sure they'd be back. He needed to know where they were and why she'd left. If they'd split up, his plan would be ruined; he'd have to start over, he'd make Emily pay for that.

Satisfied he was alone in the house and no one would interfere with his plans, he exited the home. Once again inside the van, he scrolled through the video feeds, watching as Emily made her way back to the house. When she was inside, he drove up to the gate and rang the buzzer.

When Emily answered, he put his plan in motion. "Ms. Prentiss? This is Jacob Anderson, from All in One Alarms, I have the new keypad you ordered, if this is a good time to do the install."

She buzzed him through, just as he knew she would, and met him in the driveway.

"Jacob, I appreciate the quick turnaround. I was afraid it would take awhile to get this installed." She smiled politely; trying her best not to think about the cameras installed in the private areas of her home or the damper it put on her and JJ's love making.

Jacob tried to control his rising excitement. He couldn't afford for her to see how just being close to his target made him flush. "Anytime, Ms. Prentiss. We aim to please and a satisfied customer brings in more business, right?"

"That you are, Jacob, and please, call me Emily."

"Sorry, I always forget that, Emily." He smiled and made polite conversation as he installed the new keypad. "Now, you'll just need to set your pin number and we'll be all done here. Is Jennifer home? We'll need to program in hers, as well?"

Emily saw the question for what it was, he needed to know where JJ had gone and when she'd be back, but she planned to make him fish for the information. "No, she's gone back to DC."

He tried to sound nonchalant, hoping she wouldn't clam up on him when he needed to know where the little woman had gone and if she'd be back. "Taking a little vacation?"

Emily shook her head and shoved her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "No, the father of our son is suing her for custody. She's definitely not taking a vacation."

He nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that. Will she be back soon?" If she was coming back he could wait, but if not he was going to change things up a little. He didn't like to wing it, but if he had to, he would. He wasn't letting Emily get away from him no matter what it took.

She shrugged, keeping her hands in her pockets, her fingers wrapped around the phone inside. If he decided to make his move, she knew Garcia was just one speed dial button away from sending in the cavalry. "If she loses, she won't be back. She'll blame me and she'll leave me for good."

He was startled by her response and tried unsuccessfully to hide it, but he knew she'd seen the look on his face. "I'm sorry to be so shocked, but it seemed like you had such a good marriage. Why would she leave you?"

Emily did a little dance for joy inside, she had him and she knew it. She'd just need to reel him in a little more. She knew Hotch would be furious with her for baiting him, but if she could escalate him enough to make a move, then she could end this and the team could go back to DC. She and JJ could get on with their lives; including finding a place of their own and beginning to really live as a couple. "If she loses, it'll be because of our relationship. Her ex doesn't like me and he blames me for ending their relationship. So if she loses Henry, she'll think it's my fault and she won't want to live with me."

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that, Emily. I had hoped to see Jennifer today."

"Why's that?" she asked, curious to hear his excuse for wanting to see JJ.

"She's just so sweet; I like being around her." He quickly covered, hoping Emily didn't ask any more questions. He really wanted Jennifer there so he could finish his plan. He needed both of them there to carry out his mission, only having Emily wouldn't make the picture complete.

Emily frowned at his words and the look on his face, like a kid trying to hide something. Only she knew what he was hiding. She could tell from his behavior he was escalating and not having JJ there was impacting his plans. "Yes, she is. I miss her terribly. Are you about done here?"

"I need to check the other keypads so I can sync them to the new one here. And, like I said, Jennifer will need to add in her own code. I can come back out for that. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Probably weeks from now, if she comes back at all. I'm most likely going to stay another week or so then close up and go back. If she decides to leave me, we'll need to file for divorce and divide property and such."

As he put the tools back in his toolbox, he drew the pistol he had hidden inside and pointed it at Emily's head. "I'm real sorry to hear that, Emily. It really fucks up my plans. Now, you be a good girl and take your hands out of your pockets, nice and slow." He gestured with the gun for her to remove her hands. "You can go ahead and toss that cell phone on the ground too; you won't be making any calls."

When she tossed the phone, he motioned once again, "Now put your hands behind your head, just like on those cop shows." When her hands were in place, he took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and secured them around her wrists.

She tried to act scared, knowing he'd need that to feel in control. "Why are you doing this, Jacob?"

"Because you fucking dykes couldn't keep your shit together, that's why." He shouted in her face angrily, "I needed you and Jennifer together, but you've gone and ruined everything. So now I have to change things. I don't like changing things!" He screamed, waving the gun around wildly, making her duck when he pointed it in her direction once again. "Here's what we're going to do. You're coming back to my house with me and if you make any noise or put up a fuss, I'm going to shoot you. Understand?"

"Yes. Please don't shoot me, Jacob." Emily's voice quavered just enough to make him believe she was scared. "I promise I won't do anything."

Pushing her roughly ahead of him, he shoved her into the back of the van; sitting her down on the floor he secured her hands with cable ties through the handcuffs to the racks lining the inside. Once secured, he caressed the side of her face with the gun, giving her a little tap with it when she flinched. "Now you remember our agreement, Emily, you stay very quiet and I won't have to shoot you."

She nodded, glad that he hadn't secured her ankles, knowing if he had, then her back up piece would be in his hands and she'd probably have a bullet or two in her. "I promise, Jacob, I'll be very quiet."

He patted her head like a puppy and smiled, though no warmth showed through. "Good girl, you behave and soon this will all be over." Stepping back, he slammed the door and pulled away from the house, being extra careful to mind speed limits and stop signs until he reached his house. Opening the back doors, he used his pocket knife to cut the cable tie holding Emily in place and helped her stand. He led her through the house and directly into the basement, sitting her in a straight backed wooden chair. She'd seen the inside of his house though and she hadn't failed to notice the jars of hearts on the mantle nor their viewing angle from the only chair in the room. She could imagine him sitting there in that worn out recliner just staring at his collections.

Turning a second identical chair around, he sat in front of her, idly holding the pistol in his hand, occasionally pointing it in her direction as he corralled his thoughts. "I want to know about you and Jennifer. How'd you meet? When did you marry and why is there a father in the picture when you said the boy was yours?"

Emily knew she needed to buy time, she hadn't expected him to remove her from her house so she'd need to give the team time to miss her and begin the search. Settling as comfortably as possible in the chair, she began to weave her tale.

"I met Jennifer at the Museum of Modern Art in New York. At the time, she was teaching in Pennsylvania and had come to New York on a field trip with her students. I first noticed her in front of the Monet exhibit and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I saw her several more times throughout the day and I just had to meet her." Emily thought back to when she had actually met JJ and let her face show the emotions the memory surfaced in her. "She was standing at the refreshment counter and so I took the chance and introduced myself. She was so warm and friendly and we stood talking for several minutes when I finally got up the nerve to ask her out." Emily laughed for effect, "She said no. She told me she was only in town overnight and she'd be going back to Pennsylvania in the morning. Well, I'm not one to take no for an answer, so I asked for her phone number, and we started talking on the phone daily. After about a week, I needed to see her again so I chartered a plane and flew down. I had only planned to stay the weekend, but ended up staying the month. By the end of that time, I knew I wanted to see more of her." Emily paused and cleared her throat, "Can I have a drink of water, please?"

He shook his head no, "Finish your story, then we'll see about a drink."

She cleared her throat and picked up the tale. "A few weeks after I left, we made plans for her to come to New York for summer break. We still talked daily on the phone during her class breaks and every night. When she came to New York for those three months we began to fall in love. We knew we belonged together and we made plans for her to come back for spring break. She loved New York in the spring, when the snow was melting and the city was beautiful again." Emily has no trouble affecting nostalgia for a city where she'd spent so much time. "By the time Christmas break rolled around, we were head over heels and planning to marry. We spent those two weeks ice skating in Central Park, taking carriage rides and visiting some of the bed and breakfasts upstate. I asked her to marry me on one of those trips and she said yes. She went back to Pennsylvania and quit her job and we married the following spring."

His face was a mask of anger as she trailed off again. "You left out the part about the boy and his father. Where does he fit in with this fairy tale?"

Emily knew from her last conversation with Garcia that his wife had left him for another woman and while they hadn't specifically planned a back story for Henry, she felt confident she could come up with something that would strike a nerve in him. "When I met Jennifer, she'd always been with men; she'd never thought about being with a woman. I've always been a lesbian so I never had to worry about what my friends or family thought. Jennifer wasn't as fortunate. She came from a small town and being gay would hurt her career, so she kept seeing men on the side. She was actually in a long term relationship with Henry's father when we met. She kept seeing him and when she found out she was pregnant we were already married."

"You knew she was sleeping with him the whole time she was fucking you?"

Emily wanted to keep his ire up so she continued to bait him. "I didn't know and neither did he. But I loved her and when I found out she was pregnant I asked her to keep it from him. I wanted to keep her for myself and if that meant raising another man's child as my own, then so be it. We argued for awhile, but eventually she came to see it my way. Long story short, we moved to DC where he couldn't find us and she had Henry. We kept him a secret from his father, but Jennifer's mother thought she knew better than me and that he should know about his son, so she told him. He hunted us down, and that's how we ended up here in Iowa. As soon as he showed up at the house in DC, we packed and moved. He couldn't find us so he filed for custody and that's why she isn't here. The judge said if she didn't appear in court with Henry, then he'd find in the father's favor and take our son away from us."

As she wound up her tale, he stood and walked over to her, leaning down so he was right in her face. "You had no right taking that girl away from the man who loved her. Turning her into a filthy lesbian and subjecting her child to that kind of indecency."

Emily looked into his eyes, seeing the hatred reflected back. "You sound like you speak from experience, Jacob. Lose your girl to a '_filthy lesbian'_?"

The backhand was expected and she braced for it the best she could, but it hurt like a bitch nonetheless. Spitting blood from the cut inside her mouth onto the bare concrete floor, she faced him again. "Does that make you feel like a man? Hitting a helpless woman? Why don't you uncuff me and we'll see who the better man really is?"

He doubled up his fist and punched her in the stomach, causing her to slump over in the chair. "You leave my wife out of this, bitch. If it weren't for a dyke like you, she'd be here… where she belongs." His anger drove him to new heights and he couldn't stop hitting her over and over.

Emily couldn't speak from the repeated blows he rained down on her; she had barely struggled to remain conscious until her wore himself out and left her tied to the chair. Once she knew he was gone, she took stock of her injuries and ascertained she had, if not broken, then badly bruised ribs and a possible concussion from being hit in the head with the pistol.

When all she heard in the house above her was silence, she allowed herself to sleep a little. She knew that, depending on the outcome of the custody hearing, it could be awhile before her team would know she was missing and come looking for her. What she didn't know was they were already in town, camped out at her house and actively looking for her. All she had to do was hold on a little longer.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After the team had boarded the jet, JJ settled Henry and Elizabeth in the front, seldom used section so the team could go over the details of the case without being overheard by the duo. Taking the seat she normally occupied, she turned inquisitive eyes to Hotch. "What do we know?"

Garcia pulled her laptop from the bag and opened the screen, turning it to face the cabin once she'd pulled up the images she'd found before boarding. "I can patch into the surveillance video feed of the two houses, his and JJ's. He has sound as well as video in the area he's holding Emily." Tapping a few keys she brought up the video, snapping the lid shut quickly at JJ's gasp.

The sound and images of Emily that filled the cabin were haunting to the team and not something they would soon forget. For JJ, the images would be seared into her memory forever. The pained whimpers from her lover turned her stomach and she rose quickly from her seat rushing to the bathroom to empty the remains of her breakfast. When she had herself under control once again, she rinsed her mouth and left the room.

When she retook her seat she saw that Garcia had the video feed on once again, but the sound was muted and she shot her a grateful look. "What's the plan?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Garcia is looping the feed to your house right now and sending that back to Anderson. Derek is on his way over and will setup a command post for us there. We know that Emily is hurt, but her injuries aren't life threatening and for the most part she seems to be coherent. The address we have for Anderson is an abandoned factory; Garcia's trying to back trace his signal to find his actual location. While we're waiting for her scans to finish we're going over the data we know about him so far." He handed her an iPad with the information Garcia had retrieved. "Once you're caught up with the rest of us, we can start building the profile."

JJ took the device and called up the information, reading through the background info on their subject. They now knew what motivated him: the loss of his wife to another woman. For most men, this would not be an issue; but for a personality like Jacob Anderson the loss of control he had held over his wife would be unacceptable.

"Do we know what happened to his wife?" JJ asked when she finished reading the file. "Was she one of his victims?"

Garcia looked up from her search, "She moved out of state and changed her name. Nothing I've been able to find says she was one of his victims." Her PC dinged and she looked at the screen. "Yes! Super friends, I'm in."

Reid cocked his head and tried to peer over her shoulder, but she pulled the screen around frustrating his attempt to read over her shoulder. "You're in what Garcia?"

"Everything boy wonder. I've got access to his computer." She clapped gleefully, "Now, let's see what kind of mischief Mr. Anderson's been up to."

While Garcia was doing her magic, JJ went to check on Henry and Elizabeth. The Ambassador was holding a sleeping Henry in her lap, softly stroking his hair when JJ walked into the forward cabin and sat beside her. At Elizabeth's questioning glance she shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have much yet, but Garcia has hacked into his computer; we should know something soon. How's he doing?" JJ indicated Henry, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Elizabeth watched JJ interact with her son and marveled at the strength the woman possessed. After all they'd been through that day, with the court and now Emily, she wasn't sure she could handle things as well as JJ seemed to be."What will we do once we land?"

JJ took the sleeping boy from Elizabeth and cuddled him close, inhaling his scent deeply into her lungs and allowing it to center her. She may appear calm and in control to Elizabeth, but inside she had a ball of worry bouncing off every cell in her body. Years of being the face of the FBI for the media allowed her to project a façade that hid her inner turmoil. "We'll go to our house and set up a command center and then we'll review everything Garcia finds. From there, we'll build a profile and determine how to apprehend him without harming Emily."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration, "If you know where he is, why not just go straight there and arrest him?"

JJ knew what Elizabeth was feeling and she tried to comfort her, knowing that until Emily was safely back with them that nothing really would. "We need to determine if he'll go peacefully or if our arrival will cause him to escalate. We also need to know as much about the place he's holding her as possible. Ensuring her safe extraction is our top priority, apprehending Anderson is secondary."

Elizabeth nodded, having seen the BAU in action she knew their methods were sound and she also knew that getting her daughter back safely was more important to them than anything else. "Thank you for your candor Jennifer and forgive me for saying it so bluntly, but I really hope you kill that monster."

JJ ran a hand through her hair, almost afraid to meet Elizabeth's eyes, knowing what the other woman would see there. "For what he's done to Emily, I really want to be the one to put a bullet in him. God help me, but I want him dead."

Elizabeth stroked JJ's hair and gently cupped her chin, turning the blonds' face toward her until she could see her. "I don't think anyone on this plane would condemn you for saying that Jennifer, least of all me. I may not have been the best parent in the world to my child, but I have always been fiercely protective of her."

J nodded and handed her son back to his grandmother. "Despite what you think, Emily loves you very much."

As much as Elizabeth hated showing any emotions in public, she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes at JJ's words and she let them fall without wiping them away. "Thank you, Jennifer. I needed to hear that."

JJ stood and gripped Elizabeth's shoulder, "It's the truth, Elizabeth. She doesn't sugar coat her upbringing, but she's moved beyond it and she knows you did your best. She does love you and it means a lot to her that you're in her life now. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're in her life too and Henry's."

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak for the emotions swelling her throat. By the time the plane landed, she had herself under control once again.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Derek met them at the front door and ushered the team into the downstairs study where he'd set up a white board and table for their use. Once everyone had taken a seat, they started their profile while Garcia tacked the pictures she'd printed on the plane to the white board.

When she finished, Reid walked over to see the aerial view of Anderson's house, noting the lack of neighbors and dense foliage surrounding the area. "I think we can come in through the fire break behind the house. He shouldn't be able to see us until we're ready."

Garcia shook her head, "Sorry campers, you can't go in undetected. He has the entire area around his house under surveillance. There's no way I can loop the feed without him knowing since he's wired for sound."

Hotch tossed the folder he was holding on the table in frustration. "We need another plan."

JJ sat back in her chair, she'd had an idea on the plane and even though she knew Hotch wouldn't like it, she knew it had a better chance of working than any of the others being thrown around by her team. "Hotch, I have an idea, but you have to hear me out before you say no." When he nodded his agreement, she outlined her ideas. "He's waiting for me to come back and we know he has Emily. What if we have Garcia feed him an image of me returning home? She can hide the rest of the team from him and while he's coming after me, one of you can go get Emily. The rest of the team can stay here and apprehend him when he shows up. He needs to kill us together so he'll either bring Emily back here or he'll want to take me to her. Since she's hurt, I'm betting he'll find it easier to come after me."

Reid started to protest, but Hotch cut him off before he could finish. "She's right Reid, he'll come after her. While I don't like the thought of setting JJ up as a decoy, her plan has the best chance of succeeding. Reid, you and Rossi head out to Anderson's. You can wait at the convenience store down the road. Once he's a safe distance away, go in and get Emily. Garcia, you'll need to block video of the first floor here. Ambassador Prentiss, can stay with Henry in his room until it's over. JJ, once Reid and Rossi are gone you'll take the other SUV to a rental car agency and get a car. Let Garcia know when your close and she can start sending live feed back to Anderson. Any questions ask them now."

When none came, he retook his seat as JJ, Reid and Rossi left the they were alone Derek spoke. "How close are we going to let him get to JJ?"

"We'll take him down before he gets in the house. We have to keep him away from her."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Hotch's words, trying to figure out the Unit Chief's angle. "You're thinking she'll kill him, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to let her make that decision." Hotch declared decisively, "I don't want her to wonder later if it was justified."

Elizabeth had been standing in the doorway listening to the men's discussion and couldn't hold her silence any longer. "She'll kill him if she gets the chance. He hurt Emily and she'll do whatever it takes to make him pay for that."

Derek nodded at her words, "We know and if it comes to it, we'll take him out before she has the chance. JJ may be the best shot on the team, but she doesn't need to live with another kill on her conscious, no matter how much he deserves it."

Elizabeth took a seat at the table to wait with the team, "I don't care what you have to do Aaron, just bring my daughter back to us safely."

Hotch reached for her hand, holding it tightly but gently. "We will Elizabeth. We won't let anything else happen to her."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until the ringing of Hotch's cell phone broke the stillness. "Hotchner."

"We're in place and ready when you are." Rossi informed him.

"I'll call you as soon as JJ checks in. Garcia is sending the video feed to your phones now." He pointed at her and she pressed a few keys on her laptop, sending the images to their phones.

A few minutes later, JJ checked in letting the group know that she was a few miles down the road and it was time to start sending Anderson the live feed from the house. Moments later, she pulled into the drive and exited the car; it was time to get the show on the road.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: There will be no update for the next two weeks. I'm going out of town next weekend and the following week, I'm having surgery. I'll try to post during the week after if I feel up to writing. My apologies for the delay, but hopefully this chapter will wrap it up in such a way that you won't feel like I left you hanging for three weeks.

Chapter 16

Jacob Anderson had been watching the monitors intently for the past hour, waiting for some movement at the Prentiss house. He sat up straighter in his chair and leaned in closer when he saw a car pull into the driveway. A shot of adrenalin pulsed through him when JJ exited the car. "Yes! She's home…finally!" He exclaimed to the empty room, rushing from his chair to the living room to get his gun. Now he could get the two women together and finish them off once and for all.

He thought about going downstairs to let Emily know he was bringing her a little surprise, but decided against it. He'd just let her find out for herself when he brought Jennifer to her. He knew the reunion would be bittersweet since Jennifer had returned without the boy; he couldn't wait to see Emily's face when she learned they'd lost the boy because of her. It was going to be great fun and he couldn't wait to watch it all unfold before him.

He peeled out of the driveway and then slowed the van to the posted limit; he couldn't afford for some cop to thwart his plans when he was so close to having all his hard work come to fruition. Minutes later he was parked outside the house; he was focused on his laptop, needing to verify she was still in the house and hadn't left during his drive. Seeing her sleeping, he was elated. He'd be able to get in the house without waking her and, by the time she knew what was going on, he'd have her secured.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The ringing of Rossi's cell phone startled both men in the SUV and he fumbled it from his pocket. "Rossi."

Hotch's words were terse over the line; the stress he normally hid so well was evident in his voice."He's on the move; as soon as he's past you, go get Prentiss."

Rossi pocketed his phone and started the truck, watching for Anderson's van to pass in the rear view mirror. When it flew by, he backed out of the parking lot and drove up to the house. They knew from Garcia that the house was empty except for Emily and so they didn't bother knocking, kicking the front door in they entered the dwelling. The sight that greeted them when they accessed the basement took the men a moment to process. Emily was still bound to the chair, but slumped to the side, the blood trickling down her face staining the white shirt she wore. For a minute or two they couldn't tell if she was breathing and neither wanted to be the one to check. A ragged inhalation incited them to action,and they rushed to quick work of the ropes that bound her, Rossi pulled her against his chest halting her futile struggles. "Shh, I've got you, Emily. It's Dave. You're going to be alright."

She rolled a swollen eye in his direction, fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her as she tried to bring his face into focus. Not daring to believe that her team had found her and her ordeal was over. "Rossi? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Emily, it's me. Reid is here too. Come on, we need to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

She tried valiantly to get to her feet, but her bruised ribs protested, and she fell back in the chair weakly. A cry escaping her lips was all Rossi needed to hear to know she couldn't do it on her own and without a second thought he swept her into his arms. Gently cradling her against his chest, he climbed the stairs and took her out of the house placing her carefully in the truck.

Reid climbed in the backseat beside her and pulled her into a loose embrace trying to shield her from the bumps in the road as Rossi sped them toward the hospital. "You're going to be okay, Emily. We'll get you to a doctor and you'll be good as new in no time."

She struggled to sit up as his words sunk into her foggy conscious. "Where's JJ?"

"She's at your house; we've set a trap for Anderson there." He said softly, trying to soften the words so he didn't cause her undue stress. "She's safe, Emily; Derek and Hotch are with her."

"Take me there." Emily demanded, sitting up fully, biting back the scream her protesting ribs wanted to unleash in the vehicle. "I'm not going to a hospital until I know she's safe."

Rossi glanced in the rear view mirror waiting to see how Reid would handle the situation. Seeing the look of panic on the younger Agent's face he took pity on him. "Emily, you know you aren't in a position to help and may even put her in danger. You need to be seen by a doctor and I'm not going to take no for an answer. If the doc says you're okay, we'll go, but not before."

"Rossi…"

He shook his head, "No, Emily! You're injured and JJ is as safe as she can be under the sit back before you hurt yourself worse, you know I'm right."

She relaxed back against Reid, just because she knew he was right didn't make it any better. "What happened with Henry?" She asked Reid in defeat, not acknowledging Rossi's remarks.

"She won full custody, he's with JJ now. Will's in jail and won't be able to see Henry for at least a year. The judge ordered him into rehab and he has to stay clean and sober for a year before he can even request visitation." Reid offered, trying to keep his answer succinct for a change.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief; at least one thing that had gone right in this day from hell. "Wait…Henry is at the house? We have to get there, Dave. He can't hurt our son!"

Rossi sighed, "He's fine, Emily; your mother is watching him. Trust me she isn't going to let anything happen to her grandson."

Emily was relieved to know he'd be taken care of so JJ and the rest of the team could concentrate on stopping Anderson. "I certainly wouldn't want to go up against her when she's in protective mode."She laughed, "She's a force to be reckoned with on a good day, I couldn't imagine how she'd be if you threaten someone she loves."

Rossi grinned as he drove; it was good to see Emily getting back to normal. If she could joke at a time like this then he knew she'd be fine. When he pulled into the ER bay at the hospital he sent a silent prayer that she'd behave for the doctor.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Jacob climbed the steps to the porch, silently disabling the alarm for the house as he'd done the gate. He tried the handle of the door and was surprised, but pleased, to find it unlocked, turning the handle he slowly opened the door. As he stepped into the foyer, he pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and chambered a round.

Stepping fully into the house he lowered the gun in shock as three armed figures stepped in front of him. Emily's brother was the first to speak. "Jacob Anderson. We're with the FBI and you need to drop your weapon, this is the only warning you'll get."

He heard the words, but couldn't process them fast enough for his hand to drop the gun. Jerking it back up, he reflexively squeezed off a shot, hitting Hotch in the right thigh sending the Agent to the floor. '_Oh shit'_ he thought as he saw Hotch fall, he never had another thought as JJ shot him in the head dropping him instantly.

Lowering her weapon, she rushed over to Hotch. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and tried to stand, getting shakily to his feet he limped over to the dead man, kicking the gun away from the body. JJ followed him, sliding an arm around his waist to help support him as she guided him to a chair.

Derek holstered his own gun and pulled his cell phone from his jeans, dialing 911 for an ambulance and the local police. He promised JJ he'd stay with Hotch until the EMT's arrived so she could go upstairs and check on Henry. She knew from Reid's call that Emily was at the hospital and was being checked out by the ER doctor. She wanted to make sure Elizabeth kept Henry upstairs untilthe scene below was cleared and all evidence of what happened was washed away.

Entering Henry's bedroom, she was happy to see that Elizabeth had his headphones on and a movie was blaring through them. He was unaware of what happened below, but she could tell by the look on Elizabeth's ashen face that she was worried. "It's over Elizabeth; he won't be coming after another couple. Emily is safe too, she's at the hospital."

Elizabeth stood and embraced her pseudo daughter in law, pulling her tightly into the embrace she let her relief out in a heartfelt hug. "Thank you, Jennifer. I was so worried when I heard those shots. Is everyone okay?"

"Agent Hotchner was shot in the leg, but he'll be fine; the EMT's are on their way." JJ said into Elizabeth's shoulder, letting her guard down for the first time all day she sagged against the other woman. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she finally let the full impact of what could have happened overwhelm her.

Elizabeth shushed her as she cried and swayed gently, letting JJ process for as long as she needed. Once she felt her pull away, she let her go and offered a handkerchief from the pocket of her slacks. "Don't worry about Henry, I'll stay with him while you go check on Emily; we'll be fine until you get back."

JJ pulled her into a quick hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll call as soon as we know anything." She leaned over her son, kissing Henry on top of the head, inhaling his scent deeply into her lungs. With one last thank you to Elizabeth, she went back downstairs in time to join Hotch in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When JJ and Hotch arrived at thehospital, they were met in the ER by Reid and Rossi; the older agent immediately taking her away from the group to give her an update on Emily's condition.

"She was conscious when we got there, but in a lot of pain. She's in surgery now, the Trauma Surgeon says her CT scan showed a lacerated liver and ruptured spleen from repeated blows to the abdomen. She has the broken ribs and they caused the damage. At least that's what Reid said he meant with all those terms he used. He'll be out to update us on her condition once he's finished her surgery." Seeing JJ begin to panic, Rossi put an arm around her shoulder and drew her in close, "He thinks she'll make a full recovery, and be up and around in no time."

JJ sank into a chair, grateful to hear that, even though Emily's injuries were severe enough to require surgery, she'd be okay. When Garcia sat beside her and took her hand she couldn't help but flash back to a time when Garcia was in surgery and Emily was the one holding her hand. She'd spent entirely too much time in waiting rooms with her family. She was beginning to understand why Emily hated hospitals so much.

When Hotch was whisked up to surgery to remove the bullet in his leg, the team followed a nurse to the surgical waiting room. Derek and Reid paced like caged tigers in the small space and their rhythmic motions were putting JJ to sleep as she watched them. They'd already seen Hotch after his surgery and left the man alone to sleep and wait for news on Emily. Hours later, the doors opened and she bolted out of her chair as Emily's surgeon entered the room.

"Jennifer Jareau?" He queried the assembled group, pulling the paisley surgical cap from his head, and shoving it into the pocket of his scrubs;he briskly rubbed his face and hair.

"I'm Jennifer." JJ announced, walking up to the sandy haired surgeon. She couldn't tell from his lack of emotion if the news she was about to receive was good or bad. His deep blue eyes gave no indication one way or the other, he just looked tired. "How is she?"

"She presented with an accelerated heart rate and bloody vomit. After initial examinationand catheterization she was also shown to have blood in her urine. We performed a CT scan that showed profuse bleeding into the abdominal cavity. She had a level VI laceration to her liver and a Grade V hematoma to her spleen. I performed a lapratomy to open the abdomen and was successfully able to repair the liver, but the spleen had to be removed. She also has a concussion, but doesn't remember losing consciousness, so we'll monitor her for that. She'll need to remain in the hospital for two to three days before she can be released, but a full recovery is expected. She's in recovery now and should be taken to a room within the you have any questions for me?"

JJ struggled to take in all the jargon and make some sense from his words, but all she really understood was full recovery and able to leave the hospital in a few her head no to his question, he nodded, patted her on the shoulder and left the room, leaving JJ to sag against Garcia in relief as the tech goddess wrapped her in a comforting hug.

Rossi looked at Reid as the doctor left and raised a questioning brow. "Can she live without a spleen?"

Reid nodded, glad to be useful, even if it was to babble his geek speak as Derek called it. "A person can live a full life without a spleen. She'll need to keep up her immunizations, but other than that she'll be fine. The doctor will have her hemoglobin and hematocrit levels checked every six to twelve hours until she's released, but if the numbers continue to rise then that means she's recovering, if they drop then he may have to go back in and check for further damage. I would speculate that he used the Kocher incision method to get the best view of the liver and, if so, she shouldn't have any further complications."

Rossi's eyes glazed over as Reid continued to spew facts and statistics until finally he raised his hand for him to stop. "What's her recovery time?"

"More than likely she won't be released back to duty for three months, maybe longer if she heals slowly. Recovery is dependent on her following his orders and resting. Knowing Emily she may take longer since she's prone to pushing the envelope."

JJ had overheard Reid's explanation to Rossi and quickly joined the conversation. "She'll do what she's told; I'll make sure of it." She stated authoritatively, "If she thinks for one second I'm going to let her sabotage her recovery, she's got another think coming!"

An hour later, a nurse escorted JJ to Emily's room. When she walked in her heart lurched in her chest. The sight of her normally strong partner attached to leads and wires was disconcerting to say the least, and she waited in the doorway until she saw Emily's chest rise and fall before going to her bedside and taking her hand.

Sleepy brown eyes slowly opened and landed on the woman standing beside her, a smile lighting up Emily's face as she finally pulled the blond completely into focus. "JJ." She rasped out, her throat sore and scratchy from the endotracheal tube she'd needed during surgery.

"Don't try to talk, Emily; just rest sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." JJ replied, stroking Emily's hair and the side of her face, being careful not to touch the bruised areas around her right eye. "I love you, Emily."

Emily struggled to keep her eyes open, but finally succumbed to the tiredness that infused her entire body. Managing only a weak 'love you' before closing her eyes and drifting off once more.

JJ pulled the only chair in the room up close to the bed and settled in for the night, she wouldn't leave Emily's side until they released her from the hospital and she would dare anyone to try and make her.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Edited, thanks KT!

Chapter 17

"Emily Prentiss, I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass if you don't sit down. You know I'll do it, too!" JJ threatened, meaning every word. She was beyond frustrated at her fiancée; first for checking out of the hospital early, then for refusing to let JJ help her into the house and now she was trying to bring JJ's luggage in from the car. It was more than JJ could tolerate after the last couple of days and her temper had reached the boiling point.

Elizabeth heard the commotion downstairs and rushed from Henry's room to see what JJ was yelling about, startled to see her daughter leaning heavily against the door frame of the sitting room. Her ashen pallor was a clear indicator that Emily had been pushing herself more than she should and Elizabeth strode down the stairs to offer her help to JJ.

"Emily, dear, I didn't expect you home so soon. Your surgeon said it would be a few more days until he felt you could be safely released." Her voice, cultured from years of practice, oozed concern, but Emily heard the reproachfrom a mile away.

Sighing as shallowly as she could, so as not to put anymore strain on her broken ribs, she geared up for the fight she knew was coming. She had two options, either she could agree with her mother and acknowledge that leaving the hospital wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had, or she could stand her ground and fight. She wasn't really up for the fight. "No, Mother, he didn't release me. I went AMA." Holding up her hand to forestall her mother's coming tirade, after all she'd been listening to JJ's for the last half an hour; she simply let her exhaustion show through and slumped in defeat. "It was stupid, I know, but done's done and I'm home now. At this moment, all I want to do is lie down and rest. You two can berate me for my carelessness later."

Elizabeth looked at JJ and nodded. It was a fair and equitable agreement and she knew that JJ would most definitely berate her headstrong daughter later. Right now, the pressing concern was in getting upstairs and into bed. Frankly, she was surprised that Emily had spent a full week in the hospital and trying to get her to stay the extra three days for observation were pushing the limits of Emily's patience.

Sliding her arm under Emily's shoulder, she helped her up the stairs. Once in the master bedroom, JJ joined them and pulled a faded Yale t-shirt and silk boxers from the dresser, carrying them over to the bed where Emily sat. Wordlessly, she undressed the compliant woman and eased her into the pajamas Emily preferred. After she was dressed, JJ pulled the covers back and settled Emily underneath, tucking her in much as she did Henry every night. Just like with Henry she patted her head and kissed her forehead. "I love you Emily, but right now I'm very angry with you for compromising your health like this. When I can talk about it without raising my voice then we will discuss just what you thought you were doing, until then get some sleep." JJ turned and left the room, not hearing Emily's whispered 'I love you, too'.

Elizabeth took a seat on the bed beside Emily and stroked her hair back from Emily's face. "Why do you put her through this, Emily? She has been beside herself with worry over you and just when things are settling down a bit you bring everything back for her."

Emily wiggled a bit under the constricting covers, finally finding a position that was comfortable. "I didn't mean to worry her,Mother; I just couldn't stand another minute in that room. All those people fussing over me and congratulating me for catching Anderson. I just wanted to sleep through the night and in my own bed, preferably with my girlfriend."

"From the way your _fiancée_ is reacting, I'd say you may just be sleeping alone. I don't blame her really, Emily. You came very close to dying and JJ is having a difficult time reconciling the fact that you'd purposely put yourself in danger to save her."

Emily looked at her mother for the first time since climbing in bed and the lines around her eyes spoke volumes about what the olden woman had been through herself. Grasping her hand, Emily brought their joined fingers to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "I'm sorry, Mother; not just for scaring JJ, but you, too. I thought I had it all under control and the risk would be minimal. If I could do it all again I would, but I can't. I'm here though and even if I'm a little worse for wear right now, I am alive and I will be fine." Emily stressed the last words individually, trying to get them to sink in for her mother. For all their disagreements over the years and the tenuous relationship they shared now, Emily knew that her mother worried and that under all the harsh words they'd shared in the past and the healing ones they exchanged now, she also knew that her Mother loved her.

The tears that ran silently down Elizabeth's face didn't shock Emily, but they still made her hurt inside."I'm sorry, Mother, for worrying you. For the sleepless nights you spent by my hospital bed and for putting myself in harm's way without thinking what that would do to you. I do love you and I'm glad we're getting the chance to know one another again. If I haven't said it before, I'm so grateful to have you back in my life."

Elizabeth's undignified hiccup hearalded a fresh torrent of tears and she wrapped Emily in a hug, happy to feel the very real presence of her daughter in her arms. "Oh, Emily, I do so love you and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I finally have you back and I have so many wasted years to make up for."

Emily returned the hug as best she could from her position and allowed her own tears to fall at her mother's words; words she'd longed to hear her entire life. They may have come later than she wanted, but the impact was the same. She felt the truth in the heartfelt expression, she felt peace in knowing that she'd always been loved and she felt forgiveness wash over her for all the years of strained conversations and her own feelings of inadequateness. Inadequateness that she now knew was her own self loathing manifesting itself on her perceptions of her Mother. "I love you, too, Mother. I always have and I'm so sorry for never showing it. I wasted a lot of years, too, and while we can never get those years back, we have a lot of years ahead of us to make new memories and bury the past."

Elizabeth nodded, to overcome with tears and happiness to find the words she wanted to say, instead she let her feelings flow through the arms wrapped around her daughter as she pulled her closer. Neither woman on the bed noticed JJ standing in the doorway, hugging herself as her own tears flowed down her cheeks at the exchange between mother and daughter. The conversation had been a long time coming and now that both women had breached the gap between them the real healing could finally start. She was happy to see the serenity on Emily's face as Elizabeth's words settled into her heart. Thinking that someone loved you was one thing, but to finally have the affirmation spoken aloud and with no constraints was something else entirely.

When Elizabeth pulled Emily closer and JJ saw her settle herself more deeply in her mother's arms, she stole from the room as silently as she'd entered. Making her way back to her son's room to pull the boy into her own arms and hug him tightly. She hoped she'd never go through the separation Emily and Elizabeth had with her own child. Making a vow that no matter what Henry would always know his mother loved him.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was two days before JJ felt the time was right to confront Emily about her actions. Two days where she'd fought to keep Emily in the bed and practically begged her to let JJ help her do the mundane tasks like fix meals and help her shower. But now that Emily was off the pain meds and feeling better, the time was right to have their talk. She'd picked the early morning, knowing that Elizabeth and Henry were still asleep and the chances of being disturbed were slight.

Rolling over, she waited for Emily to open her eyes; she knew she was awake, had been for a few minutes, but she also knew that Emily had an inkling of what was coming and was putting it off for as long as possible.

"I'm not going to leave. I know you're awake and I can wait as long as you can, but we're going to talk today, Emily."

Emily sighed and opened her eyes, turning her head to see that JJ's face was full of love and not the anger she had expected. "I know, but can I just say I'm sorry and I won't do it again?"

JJ laughed, "No, you aren't Henry, and this isn't as simple as flushing your toys just to watch them disappear. You hurt me, Emily. You hurt yourself and you have no idea how worried I was for you. Don't you know how much I love you? How devastated I'd be if I were to lose you? What about our son, did you even consider what losing you would do to him?"

While she tried so hard not to cry, the tears came anyway as she let her emotions over take her. Wiping them away angrily, she clenched her fist in frustration. She hated being the weepy woman she saw in every drama ever made. She was stronger than this damn it! "I need you to really understand what I'm saying Emily. I almost lost you before we really began being a couple. Almost lost the best thing I've ever known in my life, all because of your stupid need to protect me, at the risk of your own life. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Emily remained silent, letting JJ work through all the emotions she knew she'd been bottling up for the past two weeks. Wanting so badly to reach out and hug her when she saw the tears start to fall, but knowing if she did, JJ would just push her away. One thing she'd learned over the years was that JJ didn't cry easily, but when she did it out of anger or frustration, it was better to just let her be and not touch her.

When JJ wound down and Emily felt it was right to speak, she didn't hold back her own tears. "I love you JJ and I would never want to hurt you in any way, nor would I ever want to see you hurt either. I honestly thought I could neutralize Anderson without any risk. I was wrong and I can't apologize enough. What I can't and won't apologize for is trying to keep you safe." Emily held up her hand, "Let me finish, please. I know you've been trained just as I have, and I know you can take care of yourself; Lord knows you're the best shot on the team, but the girlfriend overrides the Agent when it comes to wanting to keep you safe. The same holds true for Henry, the Mom in me takes over and nothing will stop me from doing everything in my power to keep our son safe. Period."

JJ nodded at Emily's frankness, knowing she would do the same when it came to Henry and Emily, not liking it one bit that Emily was right. The lover, and the mother, won out over the Agent every single time for her as well.

"Did I think about what would happen if everything went pear shaped?" Emily asked, finishing her thought without waiting for JJ to reply, "No, I didn't. I never go into a situation with an unsub wondering what if. We make a plan, we work the plan and sometimes things go horribly wrong, but nine times out of ten they go just right. This was the one time. In hindsight, yes, I do know how it would destroy you if something happened, I do know you'd blame yourself if I'd died, but JJ I didn't and we're safenow. The other lesbian couples in this town are safe now. That has to be what we focus on, not the 'what if's' and 'could've beens'."

Emily pulled JJ into her arms,feeling the blond relax against her side, smiling as JJ's left leg covered her own, pulling them closer together. "Loving you is the best feeling in the world and I don't ever want to lose that. I can't wait to be married to you for real, knowing that your face is the only one I'll wake up to for the rest of my life. Knowing that your arms will be the only ones holding me and your lips will be the only ones kissing me; that's a feeling I can't describe. But I know it's what drives me and it's what grounds me too."

JJ nodded against Emily's shoulder, "For me too, Em. I won't apologize for being upset and angry, but I'll try to put it in perspective. I know that if the situation were reversed I would've done the same thing to keep you and Henry out of harm's doesn't make it any easier though, and it doesn't stop me from being scared of what could've happened."

Emily kissed the top of JJ's head, pulling her closer. "I know and I'm sorry that you worried, I'll try to do better in the future." Emily looked into JJ's eyes, concerned that there may be some lingering frustration on her part. "Are we okay?"

JJ laughed, Emily again reminding her of Henry, "Yes, my love, we're okay."JJ captured Emily lips in the kiss she'd wanted to give her for the past two weeks, and neither complained as one kiss led to another and their pajamas found their way to the floor as they rediscovered each other's bodies, happy that their lovemaking could be spontaneous without cameras watching their every move.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A few hours later, Emily and JJ joined Elizabeth and Henry at the table, piling their own plates from the stacks of pancakes and bacon Elizabeth had prepared. The conversation around the breakfast table was more lighthearted than it had been in many weeks as the foursome enjoyed the repast and made plans for the day. Emily had felt cooped up long enough and the beautiful spring day called for a family outing, albeit a short one as she was still recovering and had promised JJ that she wouldn't overdo it if the blonde would just let her get out of the house for awhile.

Their plans were thwarted as soon as the doorbell rang and Elizabeth went to answer it while JJ and Emily cleaned up Henry and the kitchen. Opening the door, Elizabeth was surprised to see the woman standing there.

"Section Chief Strauss. Please come in, I wasn't aware that we were expecting a visitor this morning."

Strauss walked into the foyer, making no secret of the fact she was checking out everything she could see as the ambassador showed her into the sitting room. While she'd never been to Emily's apartment, she knew the woman came from money and the house was no less than what she'd expected. She wandered the room, pausing at the baby grand piano that sat prominently in the corner of the room, to peruse the pictures lining the top. Smiling family pictures of Emily and JJ with Henry, some of JJ and Henry alone. She picked up one black and white picture, obviously placed among the others with thought and care, of a young Elizabeth Prentiss holding a smiling baby Emily. What she had no way of knowing, was that the picture in her hands was one of only a few that captured Elizabeth holding Emily. The sound of others walking into the room broke her from her snooping and she turned to greet her Agents.

"Agents Prentiss and Jareau, I apologize for arriving unannounced, I wanted to check on you both and see how you were." It sounded almost like she cared; after all, she'd practiced the words during the drive from the airport.

Emily was the one who took charge of the conversation and JJ stepped back, watching the scene unfold, trying to gauge what the Chief's real motivations were. "Chief Strauss, welcome to our home. As you can see, both JJ and I are doing well. As I'm sure Agent Hotchner has stated in his reports. What can we do for you?"

Just like Emily to cut through the bullshit and get to the point, Strauss mused. "Yes, he has Emily. He's also stated that you and Agent Jareau won't be coming back to work for an undisclosed amount of time. While the Bureau can allow some leeway during your recovery, I need to know your intentions."

The ringing of the doorbell cut off Emily's reply and JJ patted her on the shoulder to continue, leaving the room to see who their newest visitor would be.

"I haven't really given it a lot of thought Chief. Right now, I'm just trying to recover and beyond that JJ and I will want to officially marry. A honeymoon wouldn't be out of the question either. We both have several months of vacation time saved and while JJ is using some of hers now, I'm on sick time until I heal completely." Emily paused cocking her head to the side and she studied Strauss, "that isn't really why you're here though, is it? We can't do field work until Hotch is released either. So, why are you really here?"

"I think I can answer that." Rossi replied as he entered the room, the rest of their team trailing behind him with JJ bringing up the rear. Walking over to the Chief, he surprised the entire team as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Hello, Erin."

She stroked a finger down his goatee and face softening in a way none of them had ever seen as she touched him. You could have heard a pin drop in the room as the assembled profilers looked at each other; Reid was the first to speak as he whispered to JJ, "Did you know?"

JJ shook her head as the rest of them did too, "I don't think any of us knew."

Derek seemed the most perplexed out of the team, letting a "Wow" sneak out.

Garcia just snapped a picture with her camera phone and slipped it into her purse as Rossi and Strauss continued to ignore their audience and speak softly to each other. Shooing the rest of her family from the room, Garcia led them into the library. "Okay is anyone else expecting the four horsemen to come riding by or is it just me?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope, I think you're right on the money there, Pen. But I have to say curiouser and curiouser. That is definitely a coupling I wouldn't have expected."

Hotch, who had been quiet until now, leaned heavily on his crutches, not one to engage in speculation about the love lives of his team, but this one had thrown even him. "I'm more than a little surprised, but if I think about it, it makes a certain kind of sense. They have a lot of history together;the familiarity is probably comforting to both of them."

In the other room, the conversation was decidedly different. "Well, David, I think you've let the cat out of the bag. I thought we weren't going to let anyone in on our little secret." Erin said as she took his hand and led him to the sofa facing the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the largest of the ponds on the property. "How do you think your team is going to react?"

"I don't know, Erin. I think they'll be fine once the shock wears off. It was time we let them know anyway, they would've figured it out sooner or later. They're going to be more curious about why you came in person."

"Truthfully? I wanted to see you, and I am concerned about Aaron and Emily. Mainly, I wanted to see you." She admitted, allowing David to see a side of her no one else ever did. She was a hard ass at work and she knew it. Cultivated it actually, wanted the men to see that a woman could rise through the ranks and hold her own. It had won her few friends and made a large number of enemies. Especially as her drinking had spiraled out of control. She could admit that now, to herself and to Dave. AA meetings had helped her open herself up to him and to face some hard truths she'd hidden even from herself.

"I also wanted to bring the files from everyone's desk. I think the team can use a little down time and if I can say they aren't field ready due to injuries, then I can bench you for a few weeks and you can all catch up on your paperwork." She ran a hand nervously through her hair, pushing her bangs back off her face, wanting to say something to Dave, but scared about it too. "I love you, Dave, and I've missed having you around so all this was just my way of justifying flying across the country to see you."

He smiled kindly at her, he'd heard the words from her before and he knew she meant it. He also knew how hard it was for her to admit that she'd missed him, to say that her control of her emotions was slipping and she'd acted out those feelings instead of repressing them. "I love you too, Erin, and I'm glad you came. Maybe it's time you let the team see you as more than just the Chief. Rebuild some of those bridges you've burned over the years. Making amends is part of your 12 step process; this would be a good place to start."

She looked at the floor, admiring the intricate inlays in the hardwoods, as she thought about what he said. His words rang true and were said with such kindness that she couldn't help but believe he thought there was a chance she could actually build some kind of relationship with his peers. "It won't be easy. You know they think I'm the devil incarnate."

He laughed a deep chuckle that resonated in the room. "That may well be true, but you haven't shown them the side of you I see yet. Why don't we let them get to know you, then they can make their own decisions."

Taking her hand, he led her from the room into the library. His team had broken off into little groups, Reid and Elizabeth playing chess, Garcia and JJ playing cars with Henry, Emily and Derek debating Vonnegut. Hotch was the only one left to his own devices and when Dave walked in he caught the stoic Agent smiling as he took in the activities going on around him. It hit him right in that moment that they really were a family, and, for a second, he wondered if they could accept Erin as a new member of their tight knit circle. Her road would be hard and there would be many bridges she'd need to rebuild, but he'd be there to help her.

She'd decided to start with Emily he saw, as she walked over to her, engaging her and Derek in conversation. Deciding to let her handle it on her own, he joined Hotch, sitting in the matching wing chair, a small round reading table between them, "How are you doing, Aaron?"

Hotch studied Dave's face, looking for the signs he'd missed that his friend was in a happy relationship. Seeing none he shook his head, "You fooled all of us, Dave. I didn't think that was possible for a group of profilers."

Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his legs, settling in for a conversation that he knew would take some time. "Takes some practice. Quit profiling me and tell me how you are."

"Good days and bad days. I miss Jack and Beth, but I don't want him to see me hurt. Don't want to bring back those memories of Foyet for him. Every time I get injured, he cries; thinking I'm going to die like Mommy. I don't want to put him through that right now."

"He'll get over that eventually."

"I know, but he's not there yet. Now what about you and Erin, how long have you been seeing her?"

"Shortly before Carolyn died." He answered, thinking briefly about his ex wife, her suicide was still hard to deal with, even knowing that she'd made her decision and he supported that, it was still hard not to miss her.

"I have so many questions, none of which are any of my business, but mainly I want to know if she makes you happy."

Rossi nodded, "She does, Aaron. Trust me when I say she's different these days. Give her a chance."

"If you say she's changed, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but I can't vouch for the rest of the team. They've all had their issues with her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Fair enough. Do you know why she's here?"

"She brought our open files so we can do paperwork while she keeps us on stand down. We have a few weeks before we'll be ready for field work again and she figures we can use the time to get caught up."

"She doesn't want us back in Quantico?"

"I think she's going to stay on here for a few days so we might as well. You have to admit, it's a lot more comfortable here than back in the office."

Hotch just nodded, turning away from Dave to watch the interaction between the Deputy Chief and his Agent's. They were smiling and Erin had a hand resting on Emily's shoulder, he figured since Emily hadn't slugged her, things must be going well.

A few hours later, she left with Dave in tow, the rest of the team would be moving in with Emily and JJ for the duration of their down time and had followed them from the house, going back to the hotel for their belongings. Derek and Garcia went to the house they'd rented and packed up as well; beating the rest of the team back and helping Emily grill the steaks for their dinner.

The evening's festivities included a lot of wine and conversation and a fair amount of ribbing for Dave. As Elizabeth watched the team interact, she was glad her daughter had found such a wonderful and loving family.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N:Hope everyone has a safe and fun filled Memorial Day.

The month passed quickly as the team finished all their open cases and reviewed the new ones Strauss kept sending. She'd kept her word and had the team on stand down until Emily and Hotch had fully recovered. Once they'd received a clean bill of health and a release to return to work they'd had no excuse to remain in Iowa.

Except one and it had been weighing on Emily's mind heavily for the past two weeks. JJ knew her fiancée had something going on and she'd waited long enough for Emily to spill it. "Em, what's been on your mind?" She asked as they lounged in bed, neither in a hurry to join the rest of the team downstairs just yet.

Emily sighed and rolled over, snuggling into JJ's shoulder as she reclined against the pillows stacked behind her. "I want to get married. Preferably before we have to go back to DC. This feels more like home to me and I'd like to get married here."

JJ pulled her close, loving the fact that Emily let her guard down like this and allowed herself to be held. "It feels the same for me, too. DC never felt quite like home. Then again, neither does East Allegheny. I'd love to get married here. Maybe even in the gazebo in the back yard?"

Garcia swept into the room, as she did every morning, and slid into the bed behind JJ. "Did I hear some wedding planning going on in here, and no one invited me?"

Emily laughed, "No one invited you in here any morning, and yet here you are."

Garcia poked Emily in the shoulder, "You, princess, should know that a locked door is a clear indication of 'do not disturb' and since you don't, that means you're fair game. Now, share the deets, when and where and who's going to officiate? Yours truly can do the last part; I am a licensed minister you know."

JJ looked at Emily and shrugged, "I'd love for Pen to marry us, how about you?"

Emily kissed JJ's forehead, knowing that anything the blonde wanted she'd give her. "I think it's a marvelous idea."

One surefire way to get the tech analyst to leave the room was for Emily and JJ to start making out and wanting some time alone to make love with her fiancée, Emily did just that. Capturing JJ's lips in a heated kiss that soon escalated to roaming hands, they both quickly forgot the other woman lying in their bed. With a snorted humph of displeasure, Garcia beat a hasty retreat, making sure to thumb the lock as she closed the door.

An hour later the duo joined the rest of the assembled group in the dining room, the conversation ending abruptly as they walked in the door and all eyes turned to them. "So, I guess Garcia told you all the news?" Emily questioned as she took a plate and heaped it full of the breakfast items laid out on the buffet."

Elizabeth was the one to break the silence. "She did darling and I for one am so happy to hear you've decided to marry Jennifer here."

"Thank you, Mother." Emily replied and sat down beside her mother, placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm glad she said yes and that my whole family will be here for us." Emily looked at everyone sitting around her table and their smiles were all she needed to see to know that she'd made the right decision.

Garcia has held her tongue long enough and was almost vibrating in her chair with the need to know every little detail. "So, what will you wear? Who's going to do the flowers? What about music and dancing? Who will give you away?"

JJ laughed as her best friend rattled off questions like a machine gun. "I don't know about the dress, or the flowers. I'd like Reid to give me away since my father isn't with us. As for dancing and music, I thought we could leave that to the resident love machine." She said looking pointedly at Derek, who just nodded, the grin splitting his face said more than any words he could articulate.

Reid, on the other hand, looked like he'd swallowed a fly. "You…you want me to give you away?" He was stunned, he felt sure that JJ would ask Hotch seeing as he was the father figure of the team. Her request was completely out of left field for him and he didn't quite know how to process the whole thing.

JJ reached out and took Reid's hand, rubbing it gently. "If my father were still alive I'd have chosen him, but instead I'd like my little brother to do it. That is if you'd agree?"

"Of course, JJ, I'd be honored." Reid reached out and hugged JJ, a move that surprised the both of them. Reid had a thing about being touched; even with those he considered family. His germophobia prevented him from making physical contact with even those closest to him, though in this case the move was spontaneous and it felt right to him.

"What about you, Emily?" Elizabeth asked, "Who will you ask to walk you down the aisle?"

"I thought I'd just stand at the altar like all grooms." Emily answered, taking a roll from her plate and neatly slicing it in half, carefully spreading a pat of butter across the surface of the two halves. She'd never mentioned her father to the team in all the years they'd known each other. No one even knew if he was still alive or where he was.

Tact, having never been Garcia's strong suit, allowed her to voice the question they were all suddenly interested in knowing. "What about your dad?"

Emily set the buttered roll on her plate and carefully laid the knife across the top of the dish. "My father hasn't been a part of my life for over 20 years. I don't think he'd be very interested in making an appearance now. If I decide to walk down the aisle, then I'd ask Hotch to stand in; that is if you're willing." She asked, looking at Hotch. She knew that he alone knew what happened with her father and why he'd never be invited into Emily's life again. After all, Hotch had been assigned to their family during the entire scandal. She appreciated his discretion with the team and not airing her family's dirty laundry to the rest of their team.

He nodded, "Of course, Emily. I'd be happy to walk you down the aisle."

Garcia clapped her hands, "So that's two things off our list, now we need to dress shop!"

Emily looked at Garcia sheepishly, "Um maybe not, Pen. JJ loved the dresses you Photoshopped into or fake wedding pictures so much I had them made for us." Risking a glance at JJ, she was happy to see the blonde wasn't angry with her. Instead, JJ had tears in her eyes and Emily barely had time to react as JJ launched herself into Emily's arms.

"Thank you, Emily." She said through the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes, "I really did love those dresses and it means so much to me that you did that for us. I love you with all my heart."

Emily smiled through her own tears, "I love you too,JJ." Emily said simply and kissed JJ, not caring who saw them.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The rest of the week passed in a blur for JJ and Emily as Garcia bombarded them with questions and arrangements. The wedding was planned for the following Wednesday, picked because it was the anniversary of the first time Emily and JJ met all those years ago in the BAU. On Saturday, Sandy Jareau arrived and added to the mayhem of planning a wedding on short notice. The dresses had arrived as well and once they were tried on and sent out for alterations, it was time to take the men shopping for their tuxedos. Emily had volunteered for that task, wanting to get as far away from the gaggle of squealing women as possible.

She'd had enough of flower arrangements, sample cakes and color swatches to last her a lifetime. She was glad this would be her one and only wedding. As far as she was concerned, Wednesday couldn't get here fast enough to suit her. She'd be happy to settle back into her quiet life with the woman she loved and their son.

As she drove the men into town, Hotch sat quietly in the front of the Mercedes SUV with her,while Derek, Dave and Rossi chatted in the back. She enjoyed the silence and concentrated on her driving, almost missing the quietly asked question from her boss. "How are you doing with everything, Emily?"

Taking her eyes from the road for a second, she studied his face; seeing the concern etched in the lines around his eyes and mouth. The last few months had taken a toll on him as well and she could very well ask him the same question. "I'm doing ok, Hotch. I'll be better once we get this wedding out of the way, but I'm fine."

He seemed to ponder her answer for awhile before he nodded in agreement. "And once the wedding is over, will you and JJ return to the BAU?"

She wondered how he knew. She'd been thinking of quitting,of taking JJ and Henry away from that life and settling someplace safe and quiet, somewhere they could live a normal life. She'd thought about maybe making the move to Iowa a permanent one for all of them. She'd spoken to JJ about it just the previous evening and they both agreed that the life they led now was fraught with the potential to bring harm to one or the other of them at any time. They'd also agreed that they loved the job and the sense of fulfillment that came with catching an unsub. The downside being that you take one down and another was ready to step in and pick up the slack. It was a never-ending cycle for them and always would be. The question weighing on their minds was would it ever be too much? They'd gone to sleep with no resolution. Now, Hotch was picking up the thread and asking the same questions she'd had swirling through her brain for some time now.

"I don't know, Hotch; we've talked about it, but we haven't decided." She looked over at him again, seeing him staring out the windshield at the road ahead, wondering what was going through his own head. "We have a lot to consider now; Henry being our main priority, and then our marriage. We've just found each other; neither of us is willing to risk that for a job."

He sat quietly, turning her statement over and over in his mind. He, above all the others, knew what she was going through. What it was like to lose a wife and to almost lose a son in the line of duty. He couldn't blame her a bit for thinking of walking away. If he were honest with himself, he could admit he'd thought about the very same thing more than a few times over the years since Haley's death. "I don't have the words that will make it all fit into place for you, Emily, but I do understand. It isn't easy to make a marriage work in the BAU, nor will you ever quit worrying about JJ and Henry. Every case with a blonde-haired, blue eyed victim will make you think of her, every case involving a child will make you worry for Henry. It never goes away. You just need to make a decision that allows you to sleep at night."

She listened to what he said, knowing that he was right; she would always worry and she would always try to protect her family, but could she be happy without the job that also fulfilled her? She knew in her heart that she would give up the job for JJ, but she wouldn't give up JJ for the job. She had some tough decisions to make and she needed JJ to help her make them. "We're still talking about it, Hotch. No decisions have been made, but we'll let you know as soon as we figure it all out."

They'd arrived at Prince Albert's Tuxedos, effectively putting an end to the conversation. The group spent several hours trying on one tuxedo after another until Emily settled on the Perry Ellis Black Stripe Sterling with a silver vest and bow tie, the pleated shirt and black cuff links were a striking combination on all the men. Even Reid looked dapper in the fitted suit, changing him from a geeky adolescent into a stunning gentleman. She purchased the garments instead of renting them, wanting each of the men to have a nice suit should they ever need to dress up again.

When they arrived back home, only Sandy and Elizabeth were in the sitting room; JJ and Garcia had taken the Bentley into town to arrange for the cake and flowers. Leaving the men to their own devices, she'd heard mention of a game they wanted to catch in the gameroom, she joined the ladies.

"Emily, dear, did you find suitable formal wear for the men?" Elizabeth inquired; leaning over for the peck on the cheek she knew was coming.

"Yes, Mother, they'll be ready tomorrow. Hello, Ms. Jareau."

"Emily, please call me Sandy. After all, you're going to be part of my family, too, in just a few short days."

Emily took the hand Sandy offered and on impulse leaned over and pecked her on the cheek as well. "Sorry, Sandy, it's just going to take me awhile to get used to that." Taking a seat beside her mother on the settee, she looked back and forth between the two women. "What did I interrupt?"

"Nothing, dear, we were just discussing the wedding." Elizabeth hedged, but Emily picked up on the nuance in her Mother's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Sandy?" Emily queried, knowing she would get nothing from her mother if she wasn't willing to share.

"We were talking about you and JJ. Please don't get me wrong Emily, I think you're a wonderful woman, but I just don't understand why JJ has decided to become a …"

Emily tensed, not sure where exactly Sandy was going with her thought, but seeing her struggle with the word she spat it out for her. "Lesbian. I believe is the word you're searching for Ms. Jareau."

Sandy cleared her throat, uncomfortable hearing it said that way and not missing the fact that Emily had reverted back to the formalities. "Yes, Emily. I'm struggling a bit with the sudden change in my daughter."

Emily turned back to her Mother, "And what did you have to say on the matter, Mother?" try as she might she couldn't keep the accusation out of her voice.

Elizabeth smoothed a wrinkle from her skirt and folded her hands neatly in her lap, giving her daughter her full attention. Hoping that Emily could keep a lid on her rising anger long enough to hear what she had to say. "I was just explaining to Sandy that what Jennifer is feeling isn't new for her, just not something she'd felt the need to act upon or share in the past. I was also telling her of your own experiences with your feelings. I have expressed to her the love I've seen you share, not only with Jennifer, but also Henry. The bond you already have as a family. When you walked in I was in the process of describing my own feelings when I learned you were a lesbian and how I dealt with those."

Emily digested her Mother's explanation and found it without malice or subterfuge and relaxed a bit. "And how did you deal with that, Mother?" She asked.

Elizabeth stroked a bit of hair from Emily's face and cupped her chin, turning Emily to face her fully. "I've known you were a lesbian for a long time and while it was initially a shock knowing you'd turned out differently from the way I raised you, it never occurred to me to think it was wrong. You are who you are and I've always been very proud of that. I admire that you stay true to yourself and to your beliefs. It has never been my place to judge who you love or how well, only that you're happy and with Jennifer you're happier than I've ever seen you." She smiled, letting Emily see the truth in her words, to feel the love she had for her daughter show unconditionally. "I admit that initially I was sad that I'd never have grandchildren, but with Henry, I couldn't love him more if you'd born him yourself."

Emily pulled her Mother into a hug, "Thank you, Mother, that means a lot to me." Pulling back she took Elizabeth's hand in hers, "And you will have other grandchildren, JJ and I have discussed it. We'd like to have one more and this time, I'll carry the child."

Sandy's gasp broke the tender moment and they both turned to face her. "You plan to have more children?"

"Yes, we'd like Henry to have a sibling, but we're not in a hurry. We thought maybe in a couple of years." Emily replied flatly.

"I thought Henry would be her last child, I'm really happy to hear that she'll have more." Sandy said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry if I came off badly, Emily. I'm really not adverse to JJ marrying you, I just didn't understand the change in her. Your mother helped me with that, and while it isn't a change I can make overnight, I can give you the benefit of the doubt that you make my daughter happy and if she thinks this is the right thing for her, then I can accept that too."

"We make each other happy, Sandy, and we plan to keep making each other happy for the rest of our lives. I hope that one day you can see that for what it is and be happy for her."

Sandy nodded, "I think I already do, Emily."

Emily stood, "I think I'll leave you ladies to your conversation and join the boys, it's been awhile since I kicked Derek's ass at pool."

"Emily! Language." Elizabeth chastised.

Emily just laughed, getting the response she'd hoped for to lighten the mood in the room. "Sorry, Mother." She said over her shoulder as she left the women alone.


End file.
